Herança de grego
by finchelouca
Summary: Tia rica deixa fortuna para sobrinha, mas com a condição de que esta só receba tudo ao se casar. Rachel não tem sequer um namorado, então tem a ideia de propor a um ator que se case com ela. Mas o que vai acontecer qdo eles estiverem sob o mesmo teto?
1. Chapter 1

**Fic nova, mas prometo que não vou abandonar a outra... não deixe de dizer se gostaram da ideia! Bjs**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

"Como nunca tive filhos, nem marido, já não tenho pais e, por isso, posso deixar todos os meus bens a quem bem quiser, deixo tudo o que possuo para minha sobrinha, Rachel Barbra Berry. Porém, os bens somente deverão ser transferidos para o seu nome quando esta se casar, ficando sob a tutela de meu irmão, Hiram, enquanto esta condição não se cumprir."

Rachel não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir, durante a leitura do testamento de sua tia Ethel. Como a tia pode fazer isso com ela? Colocar este tipo de condição? A tia sabia muito bem que ela sequer tinha um namorado! Que aos 25 anos de idade havia namorado apenas duas vezes, tendo saído ferida nas duas ocasiões. Que sequer tinha se relacionado sexualmente com mais ninguém além desses dois homens em sua vida. E um deles tinha saído do armário ainda, depois que eles terminaram!

É claro que, no fim do dia, a revelação de Jesse tinha sido até uma coisa boa, porque ele agora era seu melhor amigo. Mas não dá pra deixar de ter isso como um tipo de trauma na nossa história, não é mesmo? Ter feito sexo apenas com dois homens e um deles sequer ter apreciado!

O senhor que lera o testamento se aproximou de Rachel e entregou a ela um envelope, que ela agradeceu e abriu imediatamente. Tratava-se de carta da falecida senhora, explicando suas razões para colocar aquela condição no testamento.

O fato é que Ethel passara toda a sua vida solteira. Não se abrira para o amor e, como os tempos eram outros, nem para o sexo. Com isso, sua única família tinha sido formada por Hiram, Leroy e Rachel e talvez ela tivesse disfarçado muito bem, mas não era feliz. Nos últimos tempos, sentia falta de ter alguém com quem se deitar à noite, com quem fazer suas refeições, filhos a quem ensinar as tradições judaicas. Se arrependia muito das escolhas que havia feito.

"Minha pequena estrela, quero que saiba que houve alguém em minha vida. Um homem a quem amei muito! Mas eu era teimosa, orgulhosa, e me achava superior aos outros. Preferi minha fortuna, meu sucesso, minha fama, ao seu amor. Arranquei-o de minha vida e não há nada de que me arrependa mais." Dizia a tia, em um trecho da carta.

Rachel sentia um pouco de pena da tia. Devia ser difícil mesmo ser tão solitária! Porém continuava não achando justo depender de encontrar alguém que ela amasse e a amasse de volta, para poder receber a herança e, finalmente, largar o emprego de garçonete em uma lanchonete de NY, e se dedicar completamente às suas paixões, que eram a música, a dança e o teatro. A tia tinha sido uma grande estrela do cinema. Ela deveria entender que a sobrinha precisava se dedicar, estudar, trabalhar arduamente.

Esperar o príncipe encantado poderia levar tempo demais! Ela já tinha 25 e quem começa na Broadway tão tarde? Se a tia era orgulhosa e teimosa, ela era dez vezes mais e ia colocar a mão naquela fortuna. Ela ia dar um jeito.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn Hudson tinha sido dispensado de mais um trabalho. Não sabia, de verdade, o que havia de errado com ele. Certamente, não era sua aparência, porque ele jamais havia tido problemas com isso. Ao contrário, as mulheres sempre suspiravam a sua volta e elogiavam as sardas, as covinhas, o sorrisinho meio de lado, a carinha de menino, mesmo aos 27 anos. Os elogios vinham tanto das mulheres mais velhas, amigas de sua mãe, Carole, quanto das garotas de sua idade, e até das mais novas, algumas amigas de seu irmão mais novo, que tinha acabado de completar 18.

Então, não. Definitivamente, não se tratava de não ser bonito o bastante para os papéis. Talvez a dança, ou melhor, a falta de habilidade para ela? Sim, definitivamente devia ser a dança. Mas algumas peças para as quais ele tinha feito teste não tinham dança, não eram musicais. E nesse casos? Qual era o problema?

Foi muito irritado que ele foi encontrar um colega seu de faculdade, chamado Jesse St. James. Quando os dois estudavam em NYADA não se davam muito bem, mas no final da faculdade, quando o rapaz resolveu sair do armário, deixando uma porção de garotas desoladas, Finn foi um dos poucos que o apoiou. Incrivelmente, mesmo naquele meio onde deveria ser respeitada a diversidade, aparentemente Jesse não tinha o direito de se revelar homossexual, porque era esperado dele que fosse o galã e a fachada era vista como necessária por alguns diretores com quem eles iriam trabalhar.

O jovem ator desempregado adentrou o restaurante e logo viu Jesse sentado, recebendo um aceno e um sorriso simpático do amigo. Pode-se dizer que, agora, eram amigos, ainda que não passassem muito tempo juntos, porque seus interesses em comum eram bem poucos, ou talvez só mesmo um, que era o teatro. Eram amigos porque podiam contar um com o outro e Jesse sabia da atuação situação atual de Finn, e parecia querer ajudar. Finn tinha que arrumar um emprego que pagasse razoavelmente! Era isso ou voltar para Lima, para a casa dos pais.

Hudson caminhou até a mesa em que Jesse o aguardava, percebendo, então, que o outro não estava sozinho. Havia uma mulher com ele, que foi imediatamente apresentada, e se chamava Rachel. Um belo nome, para uma bela mulher! Uma linda jovem, mais ou menos da idade deles. Ela tinha uma beleza exótica, não convencional, mas inegável. Seus cabelos escuros tinham tanto brilho! Seus olhos eram grandes e adornados por cílios super longos, sua boca era carnuda, seu sorriso largo, espontâneo.

Finn sentou-se ao lado de Jesse, tentando ouvir o amigo, que falava alguma coisa sobre fazer muito tempo que não se viam, contava alguma fofoca sobre algum colega de ambos, nada realmente importante. Não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota sentada em frente a eles, mas ela parecia completamente alheia aos dois, folheando uma revista. Depois seu semblante foi se tornando um tanto quanto impaciente, até que ela trocou um olhar com Jesse, e ele parou de falar sem parar, limpando a garganta, para introduzir o assunto que os tinha levado até ali.

"Finn, te chamei aqui porque minha amiga Rachel tem uma proposta de trabalho pra você."

"Cara, jura?" Disse, olhando para ela. Além de linda ela ainda tinha um papel para ele? Ela era um anjo ou o que?

"É um trabalho diferente. Você tem que escutar com total atenção porque há uma série de questões que precisam ser observadas nesse negócio." A voz dela era linda também, mas o tom era um tanto autoritário e ele já começava a não gostar disso.

Na noite do dia em que o testamento de Ethel havia sido aberto, Rachel pensar em várias soluções para o problema, consultara alguns amigos advogados, não dormira, pensando naquele dinheiro todo imobilizado, em que ela pudesse tirar qualquer proveito dele.

Durante a madrugada chegou a uma única conclusão: tinha que se casar. E se casar rápido! Mas não é que ela tivesse alguém em vista. Sequer tinha admiradores! Fatalmente, se ficassem sabendo que ela estaria rica no momento do sim, muitos resolveriam cortejá-la, mas ela não queria um marido que só estivesse pensando no dinheiro dela e do qual ela fosse ter dificuldades imensas para se livrar depois. Ou alguém que achasse que tinha direitos de marido.

Se era para ser por interesse, que fosse um interesse declarado! Ela pagaria para alguém assinar os papéis e fingir a união, assim todos os termos da negociação ficariam totalmente claros para ambos.

"Você entendeu?" Terminou Rachel, que explicara toda a história e fizera um apanhado geral das cláusulas que constariam do contrato que iriam assinar.

"Por que você precisa que o cara more com você?" Finn estava curioso.

"Porque não basta o casamento civil. O testamento é muito claro, tem que ser um casamento de verdade. Se alguém testemunhar que eu só me casei por causa da herança e sequer vivo com meu marido, eu tenho que devolver tudo. E meus pais levam muito a sério a última vontade da minha tia, eles mesmos testemunhariam."

"Eu não sei... eu tenho que pensar. Não me leve a mal, mas é uma decisão complicada. Depois disso, eu vou ser um cara divorciado e, até o tal divórcio..."

"...daqui a um ano... é o tempo que eu tenho que ficar casada."

"... até lá, eu vou ter que conviver com você e... eu nem conheço você, como eu posso saber se você não é chata? Ou maluca? Ou... sei lá! Vai que eu assino esse contrato e não suporto conviver com você... eu nem tenho dinheiro pra pagar a multa!"

Ela ficou um tanto ofendida com as palavras dele. Só porque ele era alto, lindo, forte, charmoso, uma total perdição, ele achava que podia dizer essas coisas? Mas, no fundo, pensando bem, ele tinha razão. Ambos iriam arriscar bastante. Se assinassem o contrato, teriam que passar um ano na mesma casa e agindo como marido e mulher na frente das pessoas. Se eles se detestassem, iam ter que conviver do mesmo jeito.

A diferença é que ele ia arriscar para receber uma quantia que era boa, que iria ajudá-lo muito, mas não o deixaria rico. No caso dela, uma grande fortuna estava em jogo e ela não tinha outra solução para recebê-la.

"Você tem uma semana pra me dar uma resposta, ok? Pega meus contatos com o Jesse, eu to atrasada."

Depois de dar um beijo no rosto de Jesse, ela saiu, deixando um Finn extremamente pensativo.

Afinal, do que ele tinha mais medo, quando pensava em aceitar? De que ela fosse uma grande chata, com quem seria complicado conviver? Ou de que ela fosse tão interessante quanto parecia, e passar um tempo com ela fosse representar um grande risco de querer muito mais do que ele iria ter?


	3. Chapter 3

"Você tem certeza, Finn? É um bom dinheiro!" Jesse insistia, pela terceira e última vez, tomando um gole da cerveja que o amigo lhe tinha oferecido.

"Cara, é uma roubada esse negócio! Essa sua amiga... vamos ser realistas? Se não houvesse nada de errado com ela, ela teria um namorado e tal... não precisaria contratar um cara pra casar com ela. Eu não posso me arriscar a assinar um contrato e pagar pra ver qual é o problema dela, porque tem uma multa que é quase do valor do meu carro, se eu não cumprir todos os termos durante um ano. Doze desgraçados meses!"

"Eu entendo. E nem adianta eu te dizer que a Rachel é a garota mais sensacional que eu conheço e que eu só não me caso com ela, eu mesmo, porque eu sou gay. Você vai dizer que é porque eu sou amigo, mesmo."

Finn apenas riu. Não diria a Jesse, nem sob tortura, que a possibilidade de que ela fosse sensacional tinha pesado bem mais em sua decisão do que a idéia de que ela pudesse ser chata. Se ela fosse um grande pé no saco, seria simples ele ficar na dele, evitar a convivência com ela, e só ficar perto dela em público.

Por mais linda que fosse uma garota, se ela fosse burrinha, enjoadinha, fresquinha, Finn perdia o interesse por ela, em dois tempos. No máximo, acontecia uma transa e olhe lá! Quinn Fabray tinha provado isso por A mais B. Com toda a beleza, charme e sensualidade da jovem modelo, o ar de superioridade e a necessidade de que tudo fosse sempre do jeito dela fizeram com que eles não saíssem mais do que três vezes.

Por outro lado, se uma mulher fosse inteligente, tivesse senso de humor, cultura, e um bom coração, soubesse conversar, fosse uma boa amiga, sua beleza se multiplicava por mil aos olhos dele. Já tinha achado Rachel linda demais, então, se ela fosse uma pessoa sensacional como Jesse falava, iria ficar ainda mais atraente, o que tornaria imensamente complicado viver sob o mesmo teto que ela, e manter os termos do contrato.

"Finny-D, tenho que falar contigo, cara." Disse o amigo que dividia o apartamento com Finn, sem nem ao menos cumprimentar o próprio ou Jesse.

"Manda, Puck..."

"Você sabe que eu sou seu brother, Finn, mas eu não tenho mais como segurar a onda. Eu paguei sozinho os últimos três meses de aluguel. Você precisa voltar a pagar, cara! E precisa me dar a grana desses meses também, porque eu tirei das aplicações e a velha já descobriu e ta enchendo o meu saco!"

"Você sabe que eu não to conseguindo nenhum trabalho..."

"Eu sei, bro, mas eu fiz o que deu..." Disse, enquanto cumprimentava Jesse, com uma espécie de tapinha nas costas e aperto de mão.

"Ta certo! Fica tranqüilo, que você vai ter essa grana logo."

"Beleza, então. Vou tomar um banho e capotar... to morto!"

Quando Finn levantou o olhar e encarou Jesse, sabia que o amigo já tinha entendido que ele tinha mudado de idéia. As circunstâncias, que já eram desfavoráveis, tinham se agravado. Se ele não fizesse alguma coisa já, além de ter que sair do apartamento e voltar para Lima, com o rabo entre as pernas, ainda iria prejudicar Puck, que tinha feito tanto por ele nos últimos meses, pagando não só o aluguel, como outras despesas da casa, que ele não estava nem cobrando.

"Diz pra ela que eu topo, cara. Seja o que Deus quiser!" Alguma coisa dizia a Finn que ele estava se metendo na maior roubada, mas também tinha uma parte dele que estava estranhamente otimista a respeito daquela negociação. Talvez fosse porque, no mínimo, ele iria morar em uma boa casa, por um ano, e com a quantia que Rachel tinha prometido lhe pagar, daria, certamente, para guardar algum dinheiro.

Alguns dias depois, Jesse estava de volta com uma minuta do contrato para Finn avaliar, e havia trazido consigo o namorado, Sebastian, que era advogado, para que ele esclarecesse qualquer dúvida do amigo. Todas as cláusulas pareciam bem redigidas, a fim de não dar margem a nenhuma interpretação errônea no futuro, então o futuro marido de aluguel concordou com tudo, imediatamente, entregando-o para que Jesse o levasse de uma vez, para que não existisse nenhuma chance de desistência.

No mesmo dia, Finn recebeu do amigo um envelope enviado por Rachel, com uma carta e alguns outros papéis. Na carta, escrita com uma ortografia caprichada, o que não o surpreendeu pois ela parecia mesmo ser do tipo detalhista, e em um tom simpático, ela explicava o que eram os demais papéis.

Tratavam-se de questionários que ele deveria responder, sobre a vida dele, para que ela o conhecesse, bem como de outros já respondidos por ela, para que ele soubesse tudo o que era necessário sobre a Srta. Berry. Como ela dizia na carta, se eles não soubessem bastante um sobre o outro, não convenceriam ninguém de que seu casamento era real, muito menos os pais dela, que eram a maior de suas preocupações.

À noite, quando estava sozinho em seu apartamento, ele começou a responder sobre sua vida e a ler sobre a dela, e cada vez ela ia se tornando mais interessante. Perigosamente interessante!

Ela não era a princesinha riquinha que ele esperava, mas uma garota batalhadora que estudava música, teatro e dança, todos os dias pela manhã, trabalhava de garçonete, todas as noites, e, durante três tardes por semana, fazia um trabalho voluntário, treinando um coral em um colégio muito pobre, que não destinava qualquer verba para os ensaios e as apresentações.

Pela maneira como escrevera a carta e as próprias respostas dos questionários, era inteligente, com certeza. Também demonstrava vasta cultura, ao responder sobre suas preferências pessoais. E, definitivamente, muitas de suas respostas eram fruto de um senso de humor refinado.

Finn vivia um misto de sentimentos. Uma grande ansiedade para saber mais sobre Rachel convivia dentro dele com um grande medo dos problemas em que aquele desejo podia envolvê-lo.

Rachel era outra que também vivia um misto de sensações. De um lado, havia o alívio por ter arrumado alguém com quem se casar, para poder receber os bens de Ethel e, finalmente, deixar o emprego de garçonete e se dedicar à carreira e às suas crianças, que, inclusive, iriam ter um patrocínio pela primeira vez. Do outro lado existia uma certa preocupação, afinal ela nunca tinha convivido tão intimamente com um homem, a não ser os pais, quanto iria ter que conviver com o Sr. Hudson.

Ela não sabia nada sobre ele, seus hábitos, sua rotina, seus valores. Ele provavelmente era uma boa pessoa, porque Jesse nunca a colocaria por um ano dentro de uma casa com alguém de quem ele não gostasse, em quem ele não confiasse. Mas, ainda assim, era um estranho e ela ia ter que fingir ser mulher dele, diante das pessoas. Iriam ter que se tocar, dar as mãos, essas coisas, ou não seria convincente a atuação dos dois.

Nesse momento, sozinha em sua cama, na escuridão da noite, Rachel se deu conta de algo muito importante, que não ia fazê-la desistir, porque Rachel Barbra Berry não é mulher de desistir, mas que mudava, certamente, a perspectiva que ela tinha das coisas até aquele momento.

O problema não seria fingir ser a mulher de um estranho, porque ela nascera para ser atriz. O difícil mesmo seria não confundir as coisas e não desejar que todo a "novelinha" fosse realidade, tendo o homem mais interessante que ela já havia conhecido como seu "par romântico".


	4. Chapter 4

**Queria deixar um agradecimento especial ás pessoas que apoiaram minhas fics, de algum modo, seja deixando mensagem, seja colocando nos favoritos ou fazendo ambos.**

**Obrigada a JuPontes, luafontes, NathM, danydessinha, K2hudberry, milima, Duda2708, mrodrigues94 e musikfreakbr!**

**Meninas, são vocês meu incentivo pra continuar... Bjão!**

* * *

><p>Uma semana havia se passado desde o dia em que Jesse e Sebastian levaram a minuta para aprovação de Finn. Depois disso, ele e Rachel já tinham decorado todas as informações um sobre o outro, tendo sido minuciosamente testados pelo amigo de ambos, e tinham se encontrado para um almoço, que durou praticamente uma tarde toda, a fim de bolarem, juntos, uma história que fosse plausível sobre o relacionamento dos dois.<p>

Agora, chegara a hora da verdade. Finn e Rachel estavam dentro de um táxi, indo ao encontro dos pais dela, para jantarem os quatro, em um restaurante modesto, perto da casa dos Berry, que continuavam morando no mesmo endereço em que Rachel tinha crescido. Ela lembrava com muito carinho daquele lugar, ainda que fosse um apartamento simples em um bairro igualmente nada sofisticado.

Hiram e Leroy eram homens trabalhadores, profissionais liberais, que nunca tinham passado nenhum tipo de necessidade, mas também jamais tinham feito fortuna. De todos os membros da família, apenas Ethel tinha enriquecido, graças a sua beleza, talento e dedicação ao cinema, no qual trabalhou por quatro décadas, tendo sido um dos maiores nomes da década de 70. Só havia parado quando problemas de saúde impediram que continuasse.

Rachel crescera com os pais e, apesar de receber mimos da tia, como bonecas, DVDs de musicais pelos quais sempre fora encantada, roupas de ótima qualidade e outras coisinhas pertencentes ao mundo feminino, à medida que ia ficando mais velha, os dois homens sempre fizeram questão de manter Rachel com os pés no chão.

A garota tinha estudado em uma escola pública judaica, freqüentara os ambientes simples em que os pais circulavam, convivera com os amigos deles e também com os colegas de colégio, todos pessoas de situação econômica modesta. O resultado disso tinha sido uma mulher honesta e batalhadora, que tinha grandes sonhos, mas sabia que deveria realizá-los por seu próprio mérito.

Eles tinham orgulho da filha que haviam criado. Sua única preocupação era a mesma de Ethel: Rachel tinha se tornado uma menina solitária, ao se dividir entre sonhos tão grandiosos, as necessidades do dia-a-dia e as raízes que a mantinham vinculada ao coral no qual se apresentara durante o ensino médio.

"Devo dizer que eu fiquei surpreso com muitas informações que encontrei no seu questionário, Rachel." Finn quebrou o silêncio, quando já estavam no bairro que era seu destino.

"Por exemplo?" Ela disse, sem tirar os olhos da janela, através da qual olhava a vizinhança tão conhecida, como se ela ainda fosse algo interessante, apesar de a jovem freqüentá-la com regularidade, além de ter crescido nela, como ele bem sabia.

"Por exemplo, o fato de você ter crescido nesse bairro simples... o fato de seus pais nunca terem saído daqui... também o fato de você fazer trabalho voluntário aqui. Principalmente isso... o trabalho voluntário. Eu poderia até imaginar que você fosse de origem humilde e tal, e só sua tia fosse rica, mas, pela proposta que me fez, achei que você fosse uma pessoa mais ligada em dinheiro... nunca uma garota cheia de consciência social e tudo mais."

"Entendo seu ponto de vista. Realmente chegar ao ponto de viver com um total desconhecido, que eu não sei se é um chato ou um maluco..." disse, agora olhando para ele e lembrando das palavras que ele usou, no dia em que se conheceram "...pra poder receber uma herança milionária, deve me fazer parecer uma grande interesseira, que só quer a grana e não está nem aí pros últimos desejos da própria tia. O que dizer então de algumas crianças que nem da família são, não é?" Ela sorriu, simpática.

Rachel tinha pensado muito sobre tudo o que estava fazendo. Sentia um pouco de culpa, algumas vezes, porque amava sua tia e queria poder respeitar sua última vontade. Queria mesmo! E entendia que a tia tinha tentado usar a herança para fazer com que ela se abrisse para o amor.

Acontece que a garota não achava que estivesse fechada para o amor. Pensava que o que acontecia era que não estava destinada a amar e ser amada. E, se era dessa maneira, era justo que ela, em razão disso, também não pudesse se dedicar às suas paixões por necessidade de trabalhar para pagar as contas?

"É muito bonito o que você faz por essas crianças... se eu fosse seu noivo, de verdade, eu sentiria muito orgulho de você." Ele piscou para ela, que enrubesceu.

"Eu fui desse coral, durante o ensino médio, Finn. Eu fiz muitos amigos nesse coral e tenho ainda contato com alguns. Muitos deles sofriam bullying antes de entrar pro clube, se sentiam perdedores, sem nenhuma perspectiva, não tinham amigos. A música mudou a vida deles e ela podia continuar a mudar a vida de outros adolescentes e crianças, mas não havia ninguém pra cuidar do clube. Nosso diretor teve que deixar a escola. Então a única coisa acertada que eu podia fazer era voltar."

Ela suspirou e ele sorriu.

"Eu sou muito feliz fazendo isso. Aqueles adolescentes e crianças tem tanto amor, tanta paixão, tanto talento!" A medida em que a garota falava, ficava cada vez mais empolgada e seu acompanhante sentia um friozinho na barriga, uma espécie de contágio de toda aquela euforia. "Com esse dinheiro... não que seja da sua conta..." forçou uma certa antipatia, porque se percebeu a vontade demais com aquele estranho "...eu não só vou poder deixar um emprego que só toma meu tempo, e dedicá-lo a tudo que realmente interessa, como ainda vou poder patrocinar o New Directions (Novas Direções)!" A animação voltou com tudo.

"Eu fico feliz." Ele disse, e era verdade.

Melhores que as informações dos questionários eram as coisas sendo ditas assim, por ela, com todo esse entusiasmo, nessa energia invejável. Ele mesmo, apesar de se considerar um lutador, estava precisando de uma injeção de ânimo, de otimismo, de coragem, pois, nos últimos tempos, tinha se deixado desanimar pela quantidade de "nãos" ouvidos, tinha perdido essa garra, esse brilho no olhar. Definitivamente, Rachel era interessante e ele mexeu no cabelo, nervosamente, ao pensar no grande risco que isso representava.

Seus pensamentos, felizmente, foram interrompidos, pois eles haviam chegado à porta do restaurante. Rachel abria a bolsa para pegar o dinheiro para o táxi, mas Finn se adiantou e pagou a corrida ao motorista. Ela tentou protestar, afinal gastos com a execução do contrato estavam a cargo dela e aquele encontro com os pais dela fazia parte do show. Contudo ele disse que tudo bem, que seria só dessa vez, e ela não pode deixar de achá-lo um cavalheiro, um tanto quanto fofo. Claro que isso ficou muito bem guardado em seu pensamento!

Na porta do restaurante, todas as preocupações dele voltaram como um raio. Ele sabia que tinham que entrar de mãos dadas e, uma vez na presença dos pais dela, ser carinhosos, trocar olhares, agir de modo a convencê-los de que eles estavam apaixonados. Era isso ou, das duas uma: os pais dela poderiam desconfiar do plano e testemunhar contra ela, o que o deixaria sem pagamento, ou poderiam pensar que ela estava sofrendo um golpe do baú, o que não o deixaria sem seu pagamento, mas, por alguma razão oculta, não lhe parecia uma opção agradável.

Então, ele, quase nervoso, mas usando todo o seu talento, segurou a mão dela, que a tirou, em um reflexo.

"Rachel, você não acha que nós devemos chegar de mãos dadas?"

"Ah... er... ah, sim, sim! Eu esqueci..." falou, gaguejando, sem graça.

Ele sorriu, pegando a mão dela de novo, que, dessa vez, segurou a dele de volta. Ambos sentiram, imediatamente, uma sensação agradável, confortável, nova. Ambos desejaram, silenciosamente, poder continuar de mãos dadas por muito tempo, sentindo o contato da pele quente do outro.

Mas logo Rachel avistou seus pais e se lembrou do que estava fazendo ali. E se deu conta de que aquele homem encantadoramente lindo não estava segurando sua mão por um gesto de carinho, mas porque era parte do jogo de cena. A sensação maravilhosa daquela mão tão grande e forte segurando a sua não poderia ser desejada, aproveitada, não deveria sequer existir.

Já ele ficava cada vez mais tenso, a cada passo que dava em direção ao casal que os aguardava em uma mesa de canto, e havia se levantado ao ver a filha. Olhando os dois, ele tinha uma sensação estranha!

As cenas que viriam adiante tinham sido muito bem ensaiadas por ele e pela pequena morena ao seu lado. No entanto, inexplicavelmente, ele não podia evitar sentir que estava, de fato, caminhando em direção a seus futuros sogros.

Como lidar com não apenas um, mas dois sogros?


	5. Chapter 5

**Glee não me pertence e isso é óbvio! Se pertencesse, ia ter cenas mais picantes...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo... POR FAVOOOOOOR, comentem! Não dá pra saber, se vocês não falarem!**

**Bjs...**

* * *

><p>Logo que Finn foi apresentado a Hiram e Leroy Berry, e ele e Rachel juntaram-se aos dois em sua mesa, o falso casal usou um pouco de seu talento para fingir uma intimidade que não tinha. No entanto, não demorou muito para que eles sequer precisassem fingir risadas, sorrisos e brincadeiras, porque eles realmente sabiam muito um sobre o outro, ainda que tivesse sido por meio de papéis, e se identificavam muito um com o outro, em gostos e interesses. Além disso, sentiam-se confortáveis na presença um do outro, a conversa fluía.<p>

Os pais dela tinham ido até ali bastante desconfiados. Era muito estranho e não parecia ser coincidência que eles nunca tivessem ficado sabendo que Rachel tinha um namorado, e logo naquele momento, em que ela precisava casar para se tornar herdeira de fato, ela aparecia com um. No entanto, eles não podiam negar que os dois jovens faziam um belo casal e pareciam bem entrosados, bem à vontade.

"Crianças, como vocês se conheceram?" Perguntou Leroy, sentindo que precisava investigar mais.

"Eu estudei com Jesse, somos muito amigos. Há uns meses atrás, ele me chamou pra almoçar com ele e tinha convidado a Ray também. Então nós ficamos amigos e começamos a nos encontrar com freqüência, às vezes sem o Jesse, outras com ele... mas um dia eu convidei a Ray e resolvi não chamar o St. James... e, bom, a gente foi jantar junto, tomou uns drinks e tal... e a gente ficou junto."

"Nenhuma história extraordinária, pai." Falou a filha, fingindo-se incomodada e sem jeito, e acrescentou, em tom de reclamação, olhando para Finn. "Podia ter deixado de fora os drinks."

"Er... foram só uns drinks..."

"Tudo bem, Finn..." interrompeu Hiram "Rachel pensa que ainda a temos como nossa garotinha, mas sabemos que já é uma mulher."

"Sim. Temos preocupações naturais de pais, mas não somos super protetores." Rachel girou os olhos para isso. "Nesse momento, por exemplo, só estamos perguntando muitas coisas, porque você nos apareceu com um namorado de repente... e num momento bem propício, você não acha, princesa?" Leroy era direto e objetivo.

"Papai, se estiver insinuando alguma coisa, vai estar me ofendendo... e ofendendo o Finn." Repreendeu, entre dentes. "Vocês não o conheciam porque nunca conheceram nenhum namorado meu... porque simplesmente não era sério o suficiente ainda. O Jesse mesmo vocês só conheceram depois que a gente terminou."

Finn não conseguiu conter uma gargalhada e Rachel sentiu o rosto aquecer, corar. Seu plano iria por água abaixo agora. Estava ferrada!

"Você namorou o Jesse?" Ele continuou rindo. "Jesse é..." Se arrependeu, ao olhar para os pais dela. Talvez eles não soubessem e ele tivesse dado o furo da década! Ia ficar sem seu cachê. Estava fer-ra-do!

"Gay. Jesse é gay... como eu e como Leroy."

Finn ficou aliviado com as palavras de Hiram, mas seu alívio não durou nada. Será que ele tinha estragado tudo ao deixar claro que não sabia que a pretensa namorada era ex do amigo?

"Por que você e Jesse nunca me contaram isso, babe?" Entrar no personagem de novo era a única solução para tentar remediar o que tinha feito.

"Porque não é legal contar que eu tive um namorado que, logo depois do nosso relacionamento, resolveu sair do armário! Basta ver a risada que você deu." Ela disse, sem sequer precisar se fazer de aborrecida.

"Tudo bem." Ele a surpreendeu com um sorriso simpático e um beijo no rosto. "A gente nunca mais precisa falar sobre o assunto, amor."

O coração de Rachel quase saiu pela boca. O sorriso, o contato dos lábios dele com a pele dela, ele a chamando de amor. Tudo isso tão bom! Ela poderia se acostumar tão facilmente! Precisou passar o resto da noite lembrando a si mesma que Finn era apenas um bom ator, com um ótimo cachê e que sonhar com ele, suspirar por ele, sentir-se como uma menininha tola, feliz só por ter recebido um beijo na bochecha, não fazia parte dos termos do contrato.

Mal sabia ela que Finn agira espontaneamente. Alguma coisa dentro dele dizia que a irritação dela, com a história envolvendo seu atual melhor amigo e antigo namorado, era verdadeira, e ele tinha uma vontade genuína de fazer qualquer nuvem negra sobre a cabeça dela desaparecer. O seu sorriso fora sincero e ele a beijara porque tivera vontade. Muita, muita vontade!

Ele a beijaria de novo, se estivessem sozinhos e se ela deixasse. Não na bochecha, amigavelmente, como fez, mas por todo o rosto, pelo pescoço e nos lábios... sensualmente. Enquanto o assunto na mesa mudava, o rapaz ficou alguns instantes alheio a ele, se dando conta de que aquilo que mais temia que acontecesse estava, de fato, acontecendo. Ele desejava a mulher a seu lado, a mesma mulher com quem ele teria que viver por um ano, mas que não planejava ter nenhuma relação com ele, a não ser a estritamente profissional.

Finn estava fu-di-do!

Felizmente, o resto do jantar correu bem, sem grandes interrogatórios por parte dos pais de Rachel e sem novos contatos físicos entre ela e Finn. Ambos agradeceram mentalmente o fato de não precisarem fazer nenhuma cena em que se beijassem na boca, afinal, mesmo que fossem namorados de verdade, eles não se beijariam assim na frente dos pais da garota. Também sentiam um misto de desejo de que, um dia, houvesse alguma situação em que eles fossem precisar fazer isso, e esperança de que não. Ambos queriam esse contato, mas imaginavam que ele dificultaria ainda mais as coisas.

O suposto casal ficou sem se encontrar por dois meses, como tinham combinado, uma vez que os pais dela não teriam como saber que eles nunca se encontravam, até o dia em que foi marcado um jantar com os Berry e alguns amigos para, como também acordado, ser feito o pedido de casamento.

Foi um momento extremamente estranho. Rachel chorou bastante durante o pedido e em alguns outros momentos da pequena comemoração. Quase todos ali, com exceção de Jesse e da melhor amiga de Rachel, que também sabia de toda a situação, acharam que ela derramara lágrimas de felicidade. Finn achou que ela era uma excelente atriz e até fez uma nota mental para elogiá-la quando tivesse a oportunidade. Só Rachel sabia da profunda tristeza que aquele momento tinha lhe provocado.

"Hobbit?" Santanna entrava no apartamento que dividia com Rachel, logo atrás da melhor amiga de longa data. "Você vai me contar a razão de tantas lágrimas, não vai?"

"Santie, eu acho que eu nem preciso, não é?" Disse, jogando o corpo no sofá e tirando os sapatos, enquanto a outra sentava ao seu lado. "Eu sou uma mulher. Eu tenho meu lado romântico, meus sonhos, meus desejos. Eu queria um pedido de casamento de verdade, alguém que me AMASSE me pedindo em casamento e eu vou me casar de verdade, mas não tive isso".

Rachel voltou a chorar, mas respirou fundo e continuou, disposta a aproveitar a oportunidade de desabafar.

"E o casamento? O casamento também vai ser uma mentira, um teatro. Eu vou continuar sem ninguém na minha cama me abraçando, me amando..." ela deu um suspiro profundo "Eu não sei mais nem o que é sexo, Santanna! E NUNCA soube o que é amor." Ela fez uma pausa e amiga, sem palavras para rebater tudo isso, apenas segurou sua mão e fez carinho nela. "Acho que não precisa de mais nenhum motivo, não é?"

Santanna acenou positivamente com a cabeça e abraçou a amiga, deixando que ela chorasse em seus ombros. Depois as duas foram em silêncio para seus quartos e dormiram, deixando aquele assunto esquecido, uma vez que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito para mudar as coisas. Rachel precisava se casar para tentar realizar parte dos seus sonhos. Por outro lado, o casamento parecia estar destruindo a outra parte deles.

As duas amigas tinham crescido juntas, tinham sido vizinhas por muitos anos e, em seguida, haviam decidido morar juntas. A latina conhecia bem sua Hobbit e sabia que ela se fazia de forte, mas tinha a mesma vontade, que qualquer mulher tem, de ser tocada com amor por um homem. Por mais que ela achasse que, depois do divórcio já previsto, Rach poderia conhecer alguém e resgatar essa parte de seus desejos, ela podia imaginar o quanto era duro fingir, passo a passo, tudo aquilo que se queria estar vivenciando, de verdade.

Além disso, ela conhecia a amiga o suficiente para saber que esta não estava sentindo prazer em mentir para a família e a maior parte dos amigos, só deixando de fora os dois mais próximos.

Finn, por sua vez, não tinha com quem dividir o desconforto que estava sentindo. Ele ia passar à condição de casado e depois à de divorciado, sem nem ao menos amar, realmente, uma mulher. É claro que depois ele poderia encontrar alguém, mas ainda assim não era agradável a situação. Ele ainda não tinha falado com os pais nem com o irmão, justamente porque não queria fazer toda aquela encenação na frente deles. É claro que também não contaria a verdade, porque a família nunca iria concordar com aquilo, mas quanto menos eles participassem melhor.

Além disso, ainda tinha que conviver com o seu pensamento escapando, constantemente, para imagens de sua futura esposa, com os sonhos, cada vez mais freqüentes, em que ela era a protagonista, com um desejo de estar mais perto dela, de fazer carinho nela, de beijar sua boca, passar as mãos pelo seu corpo. Pensamentos, sonhos e desejos inúteis que ele queria, mas não conseguia reprimir.

Alguns dias depois ele conversou, enfim, com a mãe e fingiu ter feito o pedido espontaneamente, alegando ter sido esta a razão para não tê-la convidado para o jantar. Os preparativos, então, já tinham começado e a data tinha sido escolhida. Os dias voaram e o momento do casamento chegou, tendo sido tão estranho quanto fora o do pedido, com a leitura de votos que nenhum dos dois escreveu para o outro e troca de alianças que ela escolheu sozinha.

Mas um problema ainda maior estava por vir. E esse problema seria o de um momento conhecido como lua de mel.

* * *

><p><strong>E aí, gente? Vai ter sexo nessa lua de mel?<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Glee não me pertence. Queria muito que sim, porque não ia ficar lendo um monte de spoiler e sofrendo.**

**As informações apresentadas no início desse capítulo foram colhidas na Wikipedia.**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo! Demorei pra postar porque ele foi um capítulo difícil de escrever. Bjocas...**

* * *

><p>Lua de mel é o período de celebração privada dos cônjuges, que sucede ao casamento. Há diversas versões sobre como se originou o termo lua de mel. A que reponta mais à antiguidade é de dois mil anos antes de Cristo, na Babilônia. Dizem que o pai da noiva oferecia ao genro hidromel, uma mistura de água e mel, para ser consumida nos 30 dias imediatos ao casamento, quando os noivos comemoravam, só entre eles, a união matrimonial. Na época, a contagem dos dias era feita pelo calendário lunar, razão pela qual esse período de comemoração ficou conhecido como "lua de mel".<p>

No entanto, naquele momento, não havia uma lua brilhando no céu, mas uma chuva torrencial do lado de fora, com direito a relâmpagos e trovoadas, que refletiam bem o humor do lado de dentro do quarto de hotel em que Rachel e Finn estavam.

Não havia também a doçura do mel, mas o gosto amargo da solidão que ambos estavam sentindo, mesmo na presença um do outro.

Tudo tinha começado no momento em que Rachel se dera conta de que ela e o suposto marido teriam que viajar juntos. Os pais a conheciam muito bem e sabiam que ela jamais deixaria de viajar, se o casamento fosse real. Ela imaginava que, mesmo eles morando em um bairro distante, ficar na cidade e dizer que tinha ido viajar seria muito arriscado, o que ficou comprovado quando, antes da viagem, eles quiseram todos os contatos do hotel onde o casal iria se hospedar, em Orlando, na Flórida.

A garota tinha decidido que, já que era para sair em lua de mel de mentira, que pelo menos houvesse algum tipo de diversão. Como os pais sempre pouparam, ela nunca havia tido a oportunidade de conhecer os famosos parques de diversão daquela região, quando adolescente, então iria fazê-lo naquela oportunidade. Finn, que era um crianção, não somente não se opôs, como ficou bastante animado.

Em um primeiro momento, as coisas não ficaram tão estranhas entre eles, e eram como dois amigos viajando juntos. Ele era gentil com ela, fazendo algumas coisas que não eram parte de suas obrigações contratuais, como carregar sua bagagem, e os dois conversavam com facilidade, pois tinham sempre, pelo menos, o teatro, a música, as artes em geral, como um assunto de interesse comum.

Como ninguém os conhecia na Flórida, ela reservou dois quartos e eles dormiram separados nas primeiras duas noites. Então, não havia nenhum constrangimento. O problema foi que, no terceiro dia, Jesse não conseguiu ligar para o celular de nenhum dos dois, que só dava mensagem de "fora de área", e, quando ligou para o hotel e pediu para falar com os Hudson, a recepcionista falou muito claramente que havia um Sr. Hudson no 1205 e uma Sra. Hudson no 1207.

"Honey, imagina se são seus pais te ligando, ao invés de mim? Tudo isso iria por água abaixo, meu bem. Tratem de ficar em um quarto só, ok? Parece que eu preciso pensar em tudo por vocês dois." Bufou.

"Jesse, você tá louco? Como eu vou ficar no mesmo quarto que o Finn? Isso não é um casamento de verdade..."

"E nem ninguém vai morrer por dividir um quarto, _principessa_!"

E foi assim que eles dividiram um quarto pelo resto dos dez dias de duração da viagem, tendo o desconforto, para ambos, começado de imediato, assim que ele levou suas malas e seu corpinho para o 1207.

Durante o dia, não havia qualquer problema, pois eles iam aos parques, andavam nos brinquedos juntos, assistiam às atrações, faziam suas refeições, conversavam o tempo todo, riam muito, implicavam um com o outro, como grandes amigos. Mas, quando entravam no quarto, havia falta de intimidade suficiente e, talvez pior, uma vontade de adquirir essa intimidade que nenhum dos dois ousaria mencionar.

Além disso, durante a noite, ele saía sozinho, e voltava já no meio da madrugada. Ele a convidava sempre, dizia que ela precisava se soltar mais, se divertir, beber, dançar. Contudo, ela achava que o convite acontecia por ele ser educado, cavalheiro, mas não porque ele quisesse realmente a companhia dela. Provavelmente, ele conhecia muitas mulheres nos clubs que ele estava freqüentando, pensamento que incomodava Rachel, mas que ela também não tinha qualquer direito de verbalizar. Ele, ali, não precisava manter nenhuma aparência de marido dela.

Finn, por sua vez, quando saiu à noite pela primeira vez, logo no início da viagem, pensou no programa para os dois, não para ir sozinho. Gostava demais da companhia dela, do papo fácil, do riso solto, das brincadeiras que já existiam entre os dois, apesar de não terem nenhuma conotação sexual, nem romântica. Porém, quando ela não quis ir com ele, o rapaz achou que seria estranho, e que ela poderia ficar desconfiada, se ele dissesse que, então, ficaria no hotel também. Por isso ele foi, e até trocou alguns beijos com uma menina, mas não curtiu muito. Só chegou tarde ao quarto porque ficou tomando uns drinques no bar do próprio hotel.

Nas outras noites, continuou saindo apenas porque era desconfortável passar a noite toda no mesmo quarto que ela, sabendo que, no papel, ela era mulher dele, mas, na realidade, só uma nova amiga e, principalmente, sua contratante. Que eles tinham trocado alianças, mas elas sequer estavam em seus dedos, naquele momento, porque tudo era uma grande farsa e desejá-la não iria ajudar em nada, quando eles tivessem que pisar novamente o solo novaiorquino, recolocar as alianças e fingir para Deus e o mundo.

Ele sequer ia aos clubs onde ela julgava que ele estava se divertindo, como se não houvesse amanhã. Simplesmente escolhia um bar, não muito movimentado e passava a noite toda lá, bebendo e observando os turistas. Depois ia sempre parar no bar do hotel, onde ficava conversando com Don, o barman, com quem fez amizade.

Na última noite dos dois em Orlando, Finn resolveu tentar, mais uma vez, fazer com que ela saísse um pouco. Dessa vez, foi mais insistente e recorreu a algo que ele achou que seria a única coisa capaz de convencê-la.

"Vamos Rachel! Se você for comigo, ao invés de ir pra uma balada, a gente pode ir pra um karaokê. O que acha? Jesse me disse que você adora cantar e que é realmente boa. Eu adoraria ouvir. Vamos?"

O convite era realmente tentador e Rachel cedeu. Um sorriso enorme brotou no rosto de Finn, mas ele disfarçou, não a deixando perceber. Ela tomou um banho, perfumou-se, vestiu-se e o encontrou na recepção do hotel, meia hora depois, quando os dois seguiram para um bar com um karaokê realmente bom, repleto de opções.

Ela cantou algumas músicas e deixou o falso marido de boca aberta, desde a primeira até a última nota. Sua voz era simplesmente maravilhosa!

Além disso, ele se pegou surpreso com a transformação da menina que freqüentava os parques com ele, durante o dia, com sua franginha e rabo de cavalo quase infantis, tênis, shorts jeans e camisetinhas comportados, em uma mulher exuberante, com os cabelos soltos, a franja penteada de lado, uma blusa e uma calça coladas no corpo, e uma bota de saltos altíssimos, na qual ela se equilibrava com total desenvoltura. Uma mulher maravilhosa, que dominava o palco, sem fazer nenhuma força para isso.

Ele, por sua vez, também era bastante afinado e sua voz era rouca, sexy, o que arrancava suspiros das mulheres solteiras presentes no local. Rachel se percebeu feliz com o fato de parecerem estar juntos, o que, certamente, foi o único fator que evitou que uma daquelas garotas se aproximasse dele e que ele, por sua vez, aproveitasse a oportunidade.

A noite foi ótima. Os dois se divertiram como há muito tempo não faziam. Além de cantar, beberam, conversaram, comeram, riram, compartilharam algumas histórias sobre suas vidas que não estavam nos relatórios. Sem nem mesmo perceber, os dois começaram a trocar olhares maliciosos, a tocar um no outro, enquanto falavam, a aproveitar a música alta como uma ótima desculpa para falarem ao pé do ouvido.

O karaokê já tinha acabado e uma música ambiente tocava no bar.

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun _

_Wheels go 'round and 'round _

_You're on my mind _

_Restless hearts _

_Sleep alone tonight _

_Sendin' all my love _

_Along the wire_

"Ai, eu simplesmente AMO essa música!" Disse Rachel, se movimentando, lentamente, ao som dela, de olhos fechados.

"É maravilhosa." Finn respondeu, baixo. Ele gostava da música também, mas o elogio era para a mulher sentada no banco de bar à sua frente.

Então, sem pensar nas conseqüências, ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela, depois o polegar pela maçã do rosto, macia como um pêssego, até finalmente tocar o lábio inferior dela, que continuava de olhos fechados, entregue a suas carícias.

Quando, finalmente, ela abriu seus olhos, era ele quem tinha fechados os seus, e suas bocas estavam muito próximas. Quase se tocavam, como no dia do casamento, mas, naquele dia, o "beijo" que eles tinham trocado tinha sido super rápido e havia mais de cinqüenta pessoas em volta, testemunhando-o. Tinha sido totalmente dentro do script, sem emoção alguma, sem desejo algum.

"Não, Finn." Ela disse, com calma, empurrando o corpo dele, ainda que com delicadeza, e tirando-o quase de um transe.

"Por que?" Se surpreendeu.

"Porque a gente vai dormir no mesmo quarto de hotel, quando sair daqui, e depois vai passar um ano vivendo na mesma casa... e vai ser muito estranho se a gente tiver ficado juntos. A gente precisa manter o profissionalismo pra essa coisa dar certo, ok?"

"Não! Não tá ok pra mim, não..." Mostrou-se irritado. "Você é linda e eu quero beijar você. Não tem nenhuma cláusula que proíba a gente de fazer isso naquele porcaria de contrato."

"Finn, não é isso." Riu, sem jeito. "Você é jovem, é solteiro. Não juridicamente, mas nós sabemos que você é... que nós somos... solteiros." Respirou fundo. "É normal você querer ficar com alguém e, como sou eu que estou aqui, agora, com você, pintou esse clima entre a gente. Mas é só isso e depois... depois as coisas simplesmente vão ficar estranhas, então é melhor a gente nem fazer isso, tá?"

Ele apenas olhou para ela, frustrado, e se levantou.

"Aonde você vai?" Era ela quem estava irritada, agora.

"Embora."

"Vai me deixar aqui?" Se era possível ficar mais indignada, ela estava.

"Você pode vir, se quiser." Ele disse, indiferente, e ela bufou, se levantando também.

Os dois não trocaram mais uma palavra essa noite, nem no táxi, nem no elevador do hotel, nem no quarto que dividiam.

E foi assim que chegaram àquele momento, em que sua lua de mel chegava ao fim, sem lua alguma brilhando, pois uma chuva torrencial começara a cair, logo depois de terem ambos adentrado o hotel, e sem nenhum mel porque, apesar de dividirem um mesmo espaço, amargavam uma solidão maior do que jamais haviam sentido antes.

* * *

><p><strong>A música é Faithfully do Jorney e todo mundo que vê Glee sabe disso.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Mais de um mês já tinha se passado, desde o retorno de Rachel e Finn, de sua suposta lua de mel.

Durante a viagem de volta e os primeiros dias vivendo juntos, na grande cobertura onde antes havia morado Ethel, os dois só falaram o essencial um para o outro.

Finn evitava os espaços comuns da casa, passando a maior parte do tempo em seu próprio quarto. Isso quando estava em casa, o que era raro, uma vez que tinha voltado a fazer todos os testes de que ficava sabendo, para produções teatrais dos mais variados tipos.

Rachel também não ficava muito em casa porque, agora que não era mais garçonete e tinha dinheiro para investir, estava fazendo vários cursos que sempre teve vontade de freqüentar, além de estar realizando um trabalho ainda mais dedicado e efetivo no coral de sua antiga escola.

Depois de algum tempo, os dois começaram a se encontrar pela casa, eventualmente, quando ambos iam buscar alguma coisa na cozinha, por exemplo, ou quando um deles procurava um livro na biblioteca e encontrava o outro lendo no local. Então, ela começou a puxar assunto primeiro, pois estava incomodada com a situação e tinha decidido que, como verdadeira dona da casa, era seu papel fazer com que ele ficasse a vontade nela, afinal viveria ali por doze meses completos.

Passado algum tempo, ele também já iniciava alguma conversa sobre o livro que ela estava lendo, sobre algo que ela estava cozinhando, em plena madrugada, ou a respeito de um filme que ele tinha achado na grande coleção de DVDs, no qual estrelava a mesma mulher cujo retrato estampava a sala de TV. Nessa noite, especialmente, o gelo foi quebrado, porque, quando ele soube que, apesar de ser sobrinha da grande Ethel Berry, Rachel também jamais tinha assistido o filme que ele escolhera, a convidou para se juntar a ele, convite que ela aceitou.

Depois disso, mesmo quando os dois estavam em casa, se ainda não era hora de dormir, eles passavam o tempo na sala de estar ou na de TV, e a conversa fácil, as brincadeiras, os risos que compartilhavam, antes do desagradável episódio do Karaokê, voltaram a existir.

Não que eles não pensassem no que tinha acontecido. Eles pensavam, sim, e muito.

Finn ainda se sentia frustrado por não tê-la beijado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, concordava com Rachel sobre o fato de que, se tivesse feito isso, as coisas poderiam ter ficado muito mais estranhas do que ficaram com a recusa da garota. Eles poderiam não ser aptos a uma convivência pacífica, amigável, como a que voltaram a ter, ainda que tenha demorado uns dias, para isso acontecer. Era melhor fingir que não continuava com uma imensa vontade de tê-la em seus braços.

Rachel se perguntava, por outro lado, se tinha feito a coisa certa, ao negar um beijo ao falso marido. Racionalmente, ela tinha certeza que sim. Como havia afirmado a ele, as coisas ficariam muito esquisitas, depois de uma troca de carinhos entre eles. Ficariam de um jeito com o qual eles (principalmente ela) talvez não tivessem capacidade para lidar. Mas algo como um diabinho, dentro de sua cabeça, a fazia lembrar do quanto ela queria experimentar aqueles lábios, de como tinha sido difícil resistir, e ainda era. Todos os dias.

Depois que o clima entre os dois melhorou, eles passaram a ter a companhia de Jesse e Sebastian, algumas vezes, para jantar, ver filmes ou, simplesmente, conversar. Era ótimo receber o casal, porque os rapazes sabiam que os dois não eram marido e mulher, biblicamente falando, então eles podiam agir apenas como os bons amigos que estavam se tornando.

Ou assim eles imaginavam.

Na verdade, Jesse, que conhecia bem os dois, já não sabia se tinha agido bem ou não, ajudando Rachel a contratar Finn. Estava claro, para ele, que ambos estavam atraídos um pelo outro e isso poderia desencadear no melhor ou no pior dos cenários. Obviamente, também sabendo o quão teimosos os dois eram, tinha certeza que eles negariam, para si mesmos, um para o outro, e até para ele, então não teceu qualquer comentário. Somente com Sebastian ele dividiu suas preocupações, em uma das ocasiões em que deixavam juntos o apartamento de Rachel.

Era bastante raro os dois saírem juntos para algum lugar e, quando isso acontecia, eles também agiam como amigos, somente fingindo (ou seria demonstrando?) algum afeto (que também não passava de dar as mãos), quando ela via alguma pessoa conhecida que precisasse acreditar que o casamento era real.

Então, nesse dia, foi Finn quem a surpreendeu, pegando sua mão, quando uma garota vinha na direção dos dois, chamando-o pelo nome. Após aceitar, nitidamente sem jeito, um abraço da espevitada morena, ele apresentou Rachel como sua mulher, e ela imaginou que, provavelmente, se tratava de alguma ex-namorada ou pretendente a quem ele queria fazer ciúmes.

No entanto, não poderia estar mais enganada e saberia disso, logo que a outra, surpresa e obviamente contrariada, se despedisse e deixasse os dois sozinhos, no café, ao qual tinha acabado de chegar.

"Nossa, Rachel! Desculpa se te peguei de surpresa. Nunca te apresentei como minha mulher antes, não é?" Disse, sem graça, ocupando uma das cadeiras à mesa, enquanto ela sentava na outra, à sua frente. "A Valerie é maluca! Ela me perseguiu por meses. Eu mudei meu número de celular por causa dela. Eu achei que dizer que eu estou casado seria uma boa maneira de me livrar dela rápido." Ele deu um sorriso de canto, observando-a. "Tudo bem?"

"Não tem problema, Finn." Ela riu. Aliviada por ele não a estar usando para fazer ciúmes em um de suas, provavelmente muitas, conquistas, e achando realmente graça no jeito dele de se desculpar por algo tão simples. "Afinal, não foi uma completa mentira, né?"

Os dois riram de novo, pegando, em seguida, seus cardápios, escolhendo algo para beber e comer rapidamente, e fazendo os pedidos a uma garçonete que se aproximara.

"Me conta, Finn! Como foi?" Estava ansiosa para saber sobre o assunto que a havia trazido até aquele café, no meio da tarde, entre uma aula e outra.

"Eles vão me dar uma chance, Rach!" Animou-se, sorriu, seu rosto se iluminou. Porém apenas por alguns segundos. "Mas eu tenho quinze dias... QUINZE DIAS pra melhorar minha interpretação. O diretor disse que eles me querem na peça porque tem muitas músicas, o personagem canta muitas delas e eles gostam da minha voz... mas que eu tenho que melhorar como ator." Suspirou.

"Finn, vai dar tudo certo. Eu vou te ajudar, hum?" Ela procurou os olhos dele, que estava de cabeça baixa e deu um sorriso reconfortante. Ele sorriu de volta, ainda que não muito confiante.

Os próximos quinze dias foram loucos! Quando Rachel não estava no colégio, ensaiando o coral, ou em um de seus cursos, ajudava Finn com seu textos e a parte de interpretação das músicas. Ele ia melhorando, a cada dia, com a ajuda dela, e a intimidade entre os dois também crescia, em razão do tempo cada vez maior que passavam juntos.

No sábado ele iria ao teatro fazer o teste derradeiro e queria muito que tudo desse certo, pois já não pisava um palco há quase um ano. Era noite de sexta-feira, então, ele e Rachel faziam um último ensaio, na sala de estar, sentados no chão, encostados no sofá.

"Eu posso morrer, mas vou morrer lutando." As últimas palavras do script saíram naturais, como se Finn fosse o soldado que, se tudo corresse bem, ele iria interpretar.

"Finn! Foi ótimo! Nossa, não é possível que aquele diretor não veja o QUANTO você se dedicou, como você está bem no personagem!"

"Obrigada, Rach. Eu não teria conseguido sem você."

Nesse instante, os olhares dos dois se encontraram e a vontade de se beijarem era imensa, maior do que nunca. Estavam bem próximos de fazê-lo, mas ela sabia que beijá-lo seria um caminho sem volta. Seria ainda pior do que se eles tivessem se beijado no bar, porque estavam sozinhos, sentados em um carpete macio, o corpo dela já queimando de desejo... ela tinha certeza de que um beijo levaria, facilmente, a muito mais.

"Isso merece uma comemoração, Finn. Vou abrir um vinho." Afirmou, levantando-se e indo à adega, saindo da situação da forma mais natural que conseguiria.

Continuar atuando era a única solução para Finn, que respirou fundo e a seguiu.

"Claro! O que pode ser melhor que um vinho, né?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Aproveitem o capítulo! Comentários não são somente bem vindos, como necessários para eu saber se estou no rumo certo, ok?**

**Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Era uma noite de sábado. Finn e Rachel estavam na primeira festa a qual tinham resolvido ir juntos, desde o casamento. Era aniversário de uma amiga de infância de Rachel, ou melhor, de uma antiga vizinha com quem ela não se dava tão bem assim, mas que, talvez justamente por isso, ela queria que a visse em tão boa fase.<p>

Sim, boa fase! Afinal, agora que tinha dinheiro, Rachel dormia melhor, se alimentava melhor, se exercitava mais, tinha maiores cuidados com sua aparência, se vestia com mais bom gosto. Isso sem contar a presença de alguém alto, forte, bonito, cheiroso, com um sorriso fantástico e covinhas de matar, que Sunshine Corazon nunca saberia que não era seu príncipe encantado, de verdade.

Isso sem contar que Finn estava no melhor dos humores e aceitava fazer tudo que Rachel pedia, o que ela atribuía ao fato de ele ter, finalmente, conseguido um trabalho em uma peça de bom nível, ainda que Off- Broadway, tendo contado, para isso, com a ajuda dela.

Não deixava ter haver razão no pensamento de Rachel. Ele estava mesmo feliz por já estar, inclusive, ensaiando para o musical. Estava também grato, é claro. No entanto a razão real para fazer tudo que ela pedia era o desejo de estar perto dela, mesmo que fosse como amigo ou para fazer apenas figuração a seu lado.

Depois do abraço que eles tinham trocado, quando ele chegara à casa dos dois com a boa notícia, ele tinha certeza de que era só uma questão de tempo, ou melhor, de encontrar uma boa oportunidade, para que ela deixasse de resistir ao desejo que (ele tinha certeza) ela também sentia.

Era para ter sido somente um abraço entre amigos, mas os dois acabaram ficando mais tempo do que o normal, um nos braços do outro. Por que iriam querer se separar rapidamente, se havia um encaixe tão perfeito entre seus corpos, se pareciam pertencer ao lugar onde estavam, se sentiam tamanho conforto?

Dessa vez, tinha sido ele quem escolhera disfarçar o clima, ainda que apenas por hora. Ao se separarem, finalmente, ele usara a desculpa de querer dar a notícia à família, para deixá-la na sala e ir telefonar na varanda. Não queria estragar a própria noite, tendo que ver, mais uma vez, ela o evitar, como se fosse alguma praga.

Mal sabia ele que, dessa vez, ela não teria conseguido resistir. Estava completamente entregue ao abraço, hipnotizada pelo perfume dele, balançada pela emoção da conquista dele, de que sabia ter participado.

Então, foi grata por ele ter tido juízo pelos dois, naquela noite, e por ele estar se comportando, desde então, como o melhor dos amigos, que Rachel reuniu coragem para convidá-lo para a festa em que estavam agora. Os dois chegaram de mãos dadas e ocuparam uma mesa de canto, sendo acompanhados, pouco mais de meia hora depois, por Santanna e Britt, com quem ficaram conversando.

Britt era colega de trabalho de Santanna e tinha passado a dividir apartamento com ela, depois da mudança de Rachel. Entretanto, algo dizia a Rachel que as duas tinham sentimentos uma pela outra e Rachel torcia para que sim, pois sua amiga, assim como ela, não tinha um relacionamento havia um bom tempo.

Excepcionando apenas sua entrada no local da festa de mãos dadas, o Sr. E a Sra. Hudson agiam como amigos até aquele momento, e, infelizmente, esse fato não tinha passado despercebido aos olhos de algumas pessoas mais observadoras.

"Rach, acabei de voltar do banheiro e você não vai gostar do que tenho pra dizer." Disse Santie, sentando-se novamente à mesa ocupada pelo casal.

"O que foi?"

"Sunshine tava comentando que seu marido aí é um gato... mas que vocês dois não parecem um casal que não tem nem seis meses de casado. A Sarita concordou... disse que vocês dois só conversam.. e a Olga disse achar que nosso gigante aí tá dando o golpe do baú".

Todos riram, mas Santanna voltou a mostrar uma expressão preocupada, em seguida.

"Mas o que me preocupou mesmo foi que a Tina tinha acabado de chegar à festa e entrou no banheiro no meio do papo... e ela falou que vai observar, Rach."

"A TINA?"

"Eu acho melhor vocês aproveitarem que vão ficar sozinhos e fazerem alguma coisa..." Terminou a latina, saindo.

"Quem é Tina?" Finn percebeu a apreensão no semblante de Rachel.

"A Tina também nasceu e cresceu na mesma vizinhança que eu, Santie, Sunshine, e as outras idiotas que estavam fofocando sobre a minha vida no banheiro." Indignou-se. "Mas a Tina é a única que me preocupa. Ela é secretária do meu pai Hiram, no escritório de advocacia em que ele trabalha."

Os dois se olharam e ela sorriu, sem graça, tentando transmitir, com o olhar, que iria precisar contar com ele, naquele momento, para fazer o relacionamento dos dois parecer autêntico. Ele, por sua vez, sorriu satisfeito. Talvez fosse esse o momento que ele vinha esperando.

"Parece, Sra. Hudson, que se eu beijar você agora, você não vai poder me empurrar, nem sair correndo, porque não seria a atitude de uma boa esposa." Disse, se aproximando dela e acariciando seu rosto.

"Finn, é pra você fingir. Você é um ator. Não é pra você aproveitar e..."

A frase ficou pelo meio, porque ele colou seus lábios nos dela, deslizando a mão que estava em seu rosto pelos cabelos, até a nuca, segurando-a ali, para aprofundar o beijo. A outra mão dele segurou uma das mãos dela, que estavam repousadas no colo. Eles trocaram alguns beijos assim, só com os lábios entreabertos, se tocando, se puxando, delicadamente.

"Você é linda! Eu não posso FINGIR beijar você, quando tudo que eu quero é BEIJAR você."

"Mas, Finn..."

"Se você não vai poder lutar contra, por que você não aproveita, hein?" Sugeriu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela, já muito perto de beijá-la de novo, e acariciando seus cabelos.

Ele a viu fechar os olhos e se entregar aos afagos dele. Beijou seus lábios de novo, como antes, mas logo suas bocas se abriram mais e suas línguas se encontraram, brincando uma com a outra, com naturalidade. Ela segurou um dos braços dele e, com a outra mão, alisou seu pescoço. Ele continuou segurando-a pelos cabelos próximos à nuca e, com a outra mão, apertou a cintura dela, sem cerimônia.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, até Santie e Bitt voltarem a lhes fazer companhia, quando, então, ele ficou apenas com o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, que deitava no ombro dele, de vez em quando, para manterem o ar de casal.

Ele estava muito feliz e ostentava um sorriso bobo. Ela estava se sentindo a pessoa mais confusa da face da Terra.

Santanna olhava para os dois, enquanto os quatro conversavam, tentando identificar o que tinha mudado nesses poucos minutos que ela tinha permanecido afastada. Afinal de contas, fingir carinhos não deixa um cara rindo como um pateta e uma garota com a cabeça no mundo da lua.

Britt, com uma sabedoria que só a ela pertencia e a maior naturalidade do mundo, perguntou, a certa altura: "Agora que começou o casamento de verdade, quando vocês vão ter bebezinhos?"

* * *

><p><strong>E então?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Finalmente, mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem...**

**Eu dedico o capítulo a: bebelis, Duda2708, FlviaM, Gerci, JuPontes, Lari SL, Leticia, Luafontes, milima, mrodrigues94, NathM, Pauline e ThaysCRVLH. Obrigada, pessoal!**

**Bjs a todos!**

**(Os personagens de Glee não me pertencem, só o enredo diferente e o Sr. Zokner)**

* * *

><p>No trajeto da festa para o apartamento em que viviam, Rachel e Finn ainda trocaram alguns beijos. Quando ela sentiu que ele a apertava mais, no entanto, afastou-o com cuidado.<p>

"Finn, babe, calma. A gente está no carro, temos companhia." Disse, a última parte meio cantada.

"Desculpe, Sr. Zokner." Ele se afastou, sem jeito, vendo um pequeno sorriso no rosto do motorista.

"Não há do que se desculpar, Sr." O motorista, na verdade, estava até feliz de ver o casal interagindo mais do que nos outros dias.

Apesar de ter parado de agarrar Rachel e de beijá-la com desejo, Finn continuou fazendo carinho nela, em seu rosto, pescoço, nos cabelos, procurando pelo olhar dela, que era uma grande incógnita no momento, sorrindo, dando beijinhos mais comportados nos lábios, na face, brincando de arrastar o nariz atrás da orelha dela.

Ela estava gostando. Aliás, ela estava adorando! Além disso, a presença do motorista que, por ser quase da família, em razão do número de anos que tinha servido à falecida Ethel, precisava achar que o casamento era verdadeiro, impedia que ela o interrompesse completamente, e tivessem uma conversa séria sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Quando ficaram, finalmente, sozinhos, porém, a atitude dela mudou. Assim que ele tentou abraçá-la e beijá-la, dentro do elevador, ouviu o seu protesto inesperado.

"Não, Finn." Pediu, com a voz doce, mas decidida. "Por favor, não."

"Por que não?"

"A gente só se beijou por causa das desconfianças dos outros..."

"Você vai ter coragem de me dizer que não gostou... que não queria?" Falou, sorrindo, meio debochado, meio frustrado.

"Espera." Eles não podiam ter aquele tipo de conversa no corredor do prédio, então ela esperou que os dois estivessem na sala de estar da grande cobertura. "Eu gostei, sim. E eu... parte de mim... queria. Mas... a gente não pode levar isso adiante. Eu... eu não posso me envolver com você, Finn."

"Boa noite, Rachel." Foi saindo, frustrado, cabeça baixa. Ele a queria demais, mas o que poderia fazer? Que argumentos usar?

"Finn... por favor..." Ela também se sentia derrotada, frustrada. Ela queria ceder, ficar com ele, transar com ele ali mesmo. No sofá da sala, no carpete macio, onde mais ele quisesse. Queria se entregar completamente, mas sabia que não conseguiria entregar seu corpo, sem que ele levasse junto seu coração. Temia um dano irreparável.

"O que você quer, Rachel? O QUE VOCÊ QUER?" Não gritou, mas subiu o tom da voz, dando ênfase às palavras.

"Eu quero que a gente converse... como adultos, como... amigos."

"Não tem nada pra gente conversar. Você me pediu pra não fazer nada, pra fingir que eu não quero você. Então... eu to fazendo a única coisa que eu posso fazer... eu to indo pra droga do meu quarto."

"Eu não queria que ficasse um clima ruim entre a gente." Ela enterrou o rosto nas mãos, sentada no sofá, com o cotovelo no colo.

"Tá tudo bem, Rach." Foram as últimas palavras dele, não mais irritadas, apenas com um certo ar de tristeza. Ele foi para seu quarto, e, alguns minutos depois, ela rumou para sua própria suíte, que deveria ser a do casal.

Não se tocou mais no assunto e ambos contaram com seu talento artístico para voltar imediatamente ao clima de amizade, como se nada tivesse sucedido.

Finn, que iria estrear no teatro em algumas semanas, descobriu que haveria uma festa de comemoração, na primeira noite de espetáculo. Ficou se questionando sobre como seria dividir com ela sua felicidade, seu sucesso, sem poder agir naturalmente, abraçar, se tivesse vontade, beijar e fazer carinho em quem todo mundo acreditava ser a esposa dele. Manter o clima amigável era necessário, mas nesse tipo de ocasião era quase impossível.

"Rach, você sabe... você é a coisa mais próxima de uma mulher que eu tenho na minha vida..."

"Eu não sou uma coisa próxima de uma mulher, Finn. Eu SOU uma mulher..." Interrompeu, rindo dele.

"Você entendeu, vai?" Retrucou, impaciente.

"Uhum." Ela voltou a misturar suas frutas e cereais matinais, enquanto ele passava geléia no waffle que ela tinha preparado especialmente para ele.

"Eu pediria à minha mãe, mas ela mora longe e..."

"Finnyyyy... quer falar logo?" Estava ansiosa para saber qual era a missão feminina que ele teria para ela.

"Eu preciso de ajuda para comprar umas coisas... roupas e... essas coisas." Ela o olhou, balançou a cabeça, positivamente, e voltou a atenção para as frutas. "Principalmente para essa tal festa..."

"Ai, eu to tão animada! Você não tá?" A animação de Rachel era não somente genuína, como perceptível e contagiante. "É claro que nós vamos ao shopping! Eu também preciso comprar um vestido novo. Eu tenho que ir bem bonita, à altura... afinal, você vai ser o foco das atenções, hum?" Sorriu para ele, que devolveu o gesto.

A partir desse momento, ela falou e falou e falou um pouco mais, sobre a ida deles ao shopping, tudo que eles iriam comprar, como seria a festa, o fato de que ela precisaria marcar hora no salão. Ele, todavia, não estava prestando mais nenhuma atenção. Só olhava, encantado, hipnotizado, aquela mulher que estava preocupada em comprar uma roupa nova, para ficar bonita, à altura dele, sem se dar conta do quanto era LINDA, deslumbrante, perfeita a seus olhos.

As compras, alguns dias depois, foram uma diversão só. Finn não gostava de ir ao shopping, de escolher, experimentar, ficar em fila, agüentar bajulação de vendedor, e sempre fugia desse tipo de "passeio", quando convidado pela mãe e o irmão mais novo. Contudo, ao lado de Rachel, uma tarde inteirinha entrando e saindo de lojas, e tendo como resultado uma porção de sacolas para ele carregar, tinha sido surpreendentemente agradável.

Enquanto Rachel estava na última loja em que ela queria adquirir alguns itens, a Victoria Secret, Finn ficou sentado em um banco, no corredor, secretamente imaginando a falsa esposa em um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã exposto em um manequim, na vitrine. Perdido em seus devaneios, nem viu quando alguém se aproximou.

"Finn, cara! Quanto tempo!"

"E aí, brother?" Disse, levantando e abraçando o amigo.

"Não aparece mais pra ver os pobres, hein! Desse jeito, eu quase acredito que você deu o golpe do baú, como o Matt fala, cara." Os dois riram. "Por falar nisso, foi mal não ter ido ao casamento. A agência me mandou fazer uma fotos na Califórnia. Foi de última hora."

"Sem problemas. Casamento é meio chato, bom mesmo é a lua de mel." Deu um risinho safado. Seu amigo mais pegador nunca poderia saber que ele não transou com a própria mulher na noite de núpcias. E em nenhuma outra noite. Estava há meses sem sexo!

"E cadê a sortuda, hein? Eu preciso conhecer essa gata tão foda, que colocou você na coleira de dedo... e rápido pra cacete!"

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram um grito, que os fez olhar na direção da loja.

"NOAH?" Rachel veio correndo e largou as sacolas, se atirando nos braços de Puck, que a pegou no colo e rodopiou com ela.

"Babe-berry?" Ele a colocou no chão e os dois se olharam, sorridentes. "Você tá linda! Mais linda! Cara, quanto tempo! Uns... cinco anos?"

"É... por aí, uns cinco, seis anos." Os dois riram e se abraçaram de novo, apertado. Finn se sentia confuso, surpreso, mas principalmente ignorado.

"Caraca! Que saudades, babe! Minha babe-Berry." Acrescentou, maliciosamente.

"É..." Limpou a garganta. "Noah, você conhece o Finn?"

Ela se deu conta de que jamais uma mulher poderia deixar alguém falar com ela, daquele jeito, na frente de seu marido e, como não tinha certeza se Noah deveria saber que o casamento era falso, então ela não poderia deixar que ele a tratasse como sua babe-Berry na frente de Finn. Se deu conta também do fato de que os dois estavam conversando antes de ela chegar, então certamente se conheciam, o que ela não sabia se era bom ou ruim.

"Claro! Finn é meu amigo, moramos juntos e tudo! Você..." A ficha dele caiu. "Cara, a Berry é a sua mulher?"

"Não... ela não é mais Berry. O nome dela é Rachel Hudson."

"Ah, cara, foi mal pelo apelido. Eu nunca iria adivinhar."

"Tá tudo bem, Puck..."

Não estava nada, nada bem, mas ele não ia perder o amigo por causa de uma garota que nem era realmente dele. Nesse momento, ele só queria entender de onde vinha essa intimidade toda, o que não foi difícil porque Rachel convidou Puck para jantar com eles, já que era justamente isso que os dois tinham combinado de fazer quando ela saísse da loja.

Os três sentaram em um restaurante com opções vegan, pois Rachel seguia esse tipo de dieta, quase sempre, e, além de comer, conversaram por algumas horas. Rachel ficou sabendo que Puck agora era fotógrafo de uma agência de modelos e ele soube que ela tinha voltado a estudar há pouco tempo, que estava começando a fazer testes para peças de teatro, e que ainda tinha envolvimento com o coral do colégio.

Finn, por sua vez, não ficou nada feliz ao saber que Puck tinha sido o primeiro namorado de Rachel, com quem ela tinha ficado por dois anos, enquanto ele era jogador de futebol e ela a capitã das líderes de torcida.

Eles não entraram em tantos detalhes assim na conversa, mas o fato é que o namoro só tinha acabado porque ela optara por ficar no coral e deixar a torcida organizada, e ele não aceitara bem a decisão dela. Ela saíra de coração partido da história, porque acreditava que os dois ficariam juntos, pelo menos até cada um ir para sua faculdade, se um deles resolvesse sair de NY. Ele tinha sido o primeiro namorado dela, seu primeiro homem e, na verdade (isso nem ele sabia) o único, já que Jesse, depois de ter saído do armário, sequer entrava na conta.

Mais tarde, os dois tinham ficado amigos e ele mesmo acabara fazendo parte do coral, depois de ter sido expulso do time, por transar com a namorada do quarterback. Só tinham perdido o contato porque ele tinha mesmo ido estudar fora de NY, mas ambos estavam super felizes em se reencontrar.

Com certeza, não se perderiam de vista de novo, como afirmaram, inúmeras vezes, durante o jantar. Nenhum dos dois percebeu, dentro da bolha que acabaram criando, o quanto aquilo estava incomodando a terceira pessoa ali presente.

* * *

><p><strong>Puckelícia na área! FOFinn com ciúmes? <strong>

**E agora? Rachel dividida?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo com um pouco mais de diálogos do que eu estou acostumada, mas essa cena precisava de diálogos... tomara que tenha ficado bom!**

**Bjs!**

**(p.s.: dois capítulos em um dia é só hoje, hein... rsrsrsrs)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Você lembra quando você quase foi expulso da aula do professor Cohen, por colar chiclete no cabelo da Helga..." Rachel quase não conseguia terminar, de tanto rir, e Puck ria tanto quanto ela. "... mas a garota era tão maluca por você, que disse pra ele que tinha colado, ela mesma, o chiclete sem querer?" Os dois continuavam às gargalhadas.<p>

Alguns dias depois do encontro inesperado no shopping, Rachel tinha convidado Noah para jantar com ela e Finn, na casa dos dois. Depois do jantar, tinham ido todos para a sala de TV, para tomar cervejas e ver um filme, mas o ex casal conversava sem parar e nenhum filme tinha sido sequer escolhido, ainda.

Finn, que tinha ido buscar cervejas para os três, voltou para a sala de estar, onde os ex namorados recordavam mais uma das muitas histórias de sua adolescência juntos, sentados lado a lado, no chão, encostados no sofá. Ele entregou as garrafinhas _long neck_ aos dois e sentou no outro sofá, em frente a eles, observando os dois aos risos. Seu mau humor era crescente, mas não era percebido por nenhum deles.

"A Helga era maluca! Ela nem era feia, mas eu nunca iria ficar com ela, porque depois ela não ia mais me deixar em paz. Lembra quando ela deu uma calcinha pro Jacob, pra tentar evitar que ele colocasse no blog que eu tinha ficado com a Mia?" Rachel soltou outra gargalhada, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Puck, enquanto Finn se contorcia no sofá, tentando controlar a irritação que tomava conta dele.

"Pior! Ela deu uma calcinha enorme... nem a minha avó usava uma calcinha tão grande!"

Os risos não paravam nunca e Hudson virou toda a cerveja, indo buscar outra, só pra sair dali. Passou alguns minutos na cozinha, encostado na bancada. Não sabia o que estava incomodando mais. Se era a proximidade física dos dois, o receio de que ainda existisse uma atração entre eles, ou se era o fato de, para todos os efeitos, ele ser o marido dela e, mesmo assim, estar sendo praticamente ignorado pelos dois.

"Escuta essa, Finn." A morena falou, quando ele voltou, finalmente, à sala, ocupando novamente um lugar no sofá. "O seu amigo aqui fala que não ficaria com a Helga Levy porque ela era maluca... mas ele ficou com a Mia Katz, a namorada do David Karofsky... do quarterback... o maior jogador do time e o mais adorado pelos outros jogadores!"

"Essa história, não, Rachel..."

"Essa história, sim, Noah! Finn, a garota era hipócrita e perigosa! Ela era do clube do celibato e transou com o Noah, logo na primeira vez, nada mais nada menos do que no vestiário masculino... NA ESCOLA! Ela freqüentava a igreja com os pais, toda princesinha, mas participava de pega com os meninos, usava drogas... no último ano, ela foi até presa... com cocaína!"

"Tá, ok, Berry! Eu não tinha juízo... eu andava com as pessoas erradas. Mas, po... eu também tinha um lado bom, vai..."

"Tudo bem... é verdade... é... você era... um bom dançarino." Lembrando de algo, ela se animou. "Meu Deus, eu nem me lembrava mais!" Se levantou, enquanto os dois homens na sala olhavam um para o outro e perguntavam o que ela ia fazer.

Rachel colocou um DVD e logo se viu na tela uma festa. O local do baile era um ginásio e havia uma faixa com o ano escrito, portanto não era difícil perceber que se tratava de uma festa do colégio.

"É a festa de que ano, B?"

"Do nosso primeiro ano... é a única que eu tenho. Eu não fui às outras. Saí com o pessoal do coral."

"Tem a nossa coroação, então." No mesmo momento em que Puck perguntou, os dois apareceram na tela, dançando juntos. Finn, que até então prestava atenção como eles, desviou o olhar da tela, o que não passou despercebido pelo amigo.

"Já é tarde, Rachel. Vai demorar pra aparecer a coroação... então... vamos deixar pra ver outro dia, ok?"

Puck levantou-se do chão, ao mesmo tempo desligando a TV. Estava sem jeito. Eram ele e a mulher do amigo dançando. Tinha sido há muitos anos, mas seu brother não parecia nada confortável e ele não queria ser a razão de nenhum problema.

"Poxa, Noah, eu tava vendo..." Falou, fazendo bico, sem entender porque o rapaz tinha resolvido ir embora de repente e, ainda por cima, desligado a TV sem nenhuma educação.

O falso casal se despediu de seu convidado e, se a situação já estava estranha, ficou ainda mais porque, alheia a tudo, em razão da bebida, das lembranças do passado, do conforto que sentia na presença do velho amigo, Rachel abraçou Puck demoradamente, carinhosamente.

Aquilo era a gota d'água para Finn. Já tinha suportado demais!

"O que foi tudo isso?" Disse, irritado, depois de fechar a porta e ver a morena se jogando no sofá.

"O que?" Falou, surpresa.

"O que foi isso, Rachel? Você dando mole pro Puck bem debaixo do meu nariz?"

"Finn, você tá louco, eu não tava... e, Finn, você não é meu marido! Não de verdade. Se eu tivesse..." Acrescentou, com toda calma.

"Eu não sou, mas ele acha que eu sou." Estava cada vez mais nervoso.

"Ele não precisa, Finn. Ele não tem nem contato com meus pais... nem tem interesse nenhum que eu fique sem minha herança..."

"Como você é egoísta!" Ele a interrompeu e percebeu que ela o olhava confusa. "Egoísta... muito egoísta! Você só pensa no que é bom pra você... mas e eu? E o que é bom pra mim? Você acha que eu quero que o meu amigo saiba que eu me vendi? Que eu vendi meu sobrenome... meu estado civil? Que eu sou tão fracassado que só casando por dinheiro eu consegui não voltar pra casa dos meus pais?" A essa altura, o tom de voz dele já era bem mais alto e ela se sentia mal por ele, pelo que tinha feito.

"Finn, você não é fracassado... e... me desculpa, eu não pensei..." Falou, levantando-se e caminhando na direção dele.

"Você nunca pensa nem um pouco em mim, Rachel! Eu fiquei aqui, feito um babaca, vendo você cheia de gracinhas pra cima do meu amigo." Pela primeira vez durante toda a discussão, olhou nos olhos dela, que estava em frente a ele, agora.

"Me perdoa, Finn... eu não achei que tivesse importância pra você. Se a gente estiver com o Noah de novo, a gente pode fingir..." A voz dela era doce, quase um sussurro e ela estava com o olhar mergulhado no dele, perdido. Sem sequer perceber, fez um carinho no braço dele.

"Ele ainda mexe com você, Rach?" Foi a vez dele tocar a pele dela, traçando uma linha do maxilar ao ombro, passando pelo pescoço, provocando um arrepio, enquanto ele continuava falando. "Ele não faz você se arrepiar assim, faz?"

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, e, então, ele não precisava de nenhuma outra resposta. Ele a beijou, levantando-a do chão, segurando-a pelas coxas, e ela, imediatamente, envolveu o corpo dele com as pernas, para se manter naquela posição. Os seus lábios e as suas línguas se entendiam perfeitamente bem, e os seus corpos pareciam se encaixar. Ficaram assim algum tempo, até precisarem tomar fôlego.

"Finn..." O nome saiu quase como um gemido.

"Shhh..." Ele fez com que ela se calasse, colocando o indicador em seus lábios. "Eu quero muito você! Muito!" Respirou. "Mas não assim... num momento de raiva, de descontrole." Ele a colocou no chão e fez um carinho no rosto dela. "É melhor a gente ir dormir. Eu só queria te pedir..."

"Pra não agir mais assim com o Noah... eu sei. Não vai acontecer. Ele vai ter certeza... absoluta... que você é meu marido." Ela sorriu para ele, que sorriu de volta, fazendo outro carinho nela.

"Boa noite, Rach." Beijou o rosto dela, demoradamente, como quem quer deixar uma marca sutil.

"Boa noite, Finn."

Ela só não sabia se e nem como, depois de tudo que tinha acabado de acontecer, conseguiria ter realmente uma boa noite de sono, um boa noite sem Finn Hudson.

* * *

><p><strong>É brincadeira de gato e rato? rsrs<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Quero dedicar esse capítulo às meninas do tópico Finchel e Monchele Lovers... luv U, girls! bjssss**

* * *

><p>Tinha virado um ritual Rachel e Finn tomarem café da manhã juntos, antes de ele sair para os ensaios e ela para seus cursos ou atividades do coral. Mesmo depois do dia da visita de Noah e do beijo trocado por eles, o clima era leve, descontraído. Se alguém estivesse por perto poderia até dizer que eles agiam feito um casal, se ajudando, sendo atenciosos, carinhosos, divertidos, ficando de fora somente a parte do beijo na boca e do sexo.<p>

De manhã, quem chegava por último na cozinha sempre cumprimentava o outro com um abraço cheio de significado ou um beijo no rosto repleto de intimidade. Durantes as conversas, havia, muitas vezes, uma troca de olhar, ora tímida, ora mais maliciosa, sorrisinhos, risadinhas e até algumas piscadelas de olho, essas últimas sempre da parte dele, e sempre no final da conversa, quando iria se retirar, para voltar ao quarto, se vestir e enfrentar o dia.

Era uma segunda-feira e faltavam três dias para a estréia dele. Finn acordou de ótimo humor e também com saudades dela, porque não a tinha visto durante todo o final de semana, que tinha sido de ensaios intermináveis, enquanto o dela tinha sido de pura preguiça.

"Bom dia!" Disse, animado, ao entrar na cozinha e vê-la.

Ela estava linda, com um robe de seda branco longo, amarrado na cintura, marcando um pouco seu corpo, os cabelos presos, displicentemente, em um coque, deixando fios soltos e o pescoço à mostra, de uma forma que ele só poderia considerar convidativa. Quando ele chegou, ela estava colocando em formas a massa dos muffins que tinha preparado para ele.

Era outro hábito que ela tinha adquirido, cozinhar para ele. Fazia pães, bolos, cookies, pratos simples e sofisticados, sobremesas, tudo. Ela dizia que se tratava de uma atividade quase terapêutica, mas, no fundo, ela fazia porque queria agradar, por queria se conectar com ele de alguma forma. Era como em um filme que ela tinha visto uma vez, chamado "Como água para chocolate", em que a protagonista usava a comida para transmitir sentimentos e sensações a quem a experimentava, principalmente àquele que era o seu amor proibido.

Não que Finn e ela tivessem um amor proibido, mas o desejo que ela vinha sentindo por ele e que já não conseguia negar a si mesma, era algo que não deveria fazer parte da equação, que complicava tudo. Então, em vez de se atirar nos braços dele, de pedir que ele a beijasse de novo, como na noite do jantar com Noah, alguns dias antes, de tocar cada parte do corpo dele e ser tocada, ela oferecia o sabor dos alimentos, como fonte de prazer.

"Bom dia, Finny!" Ela respondeu, sem se virar, porque ainda não tinha completado sua tarefa.

Então, sem hesitar, ele a abraçou por trás, dando um beijo no pescoço dela.

"O cheiro está maravilhoso! Como sempre." Completou, para só depois soltá-la.

O cheiro sempre maravilhoso a que ele se referia, que invadia suas narinas e o hipnotizava, não era somente das delícias que ela preparava, e que naquela manhã eram uma mistura perfeita da baunilha e do chocolate nos muffins. Era também o aroma, ainda mais perfeito, de flores e frutas do perfume que Rachel usava.

"Ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pra ficar pronto." Falou, indo colocar a forma no forno, enquanto ele se acomodava em um dos bancos da bancada da cozinha. "Você acordou mais cedo hoje."

"Eu to tão empolgado! Acho que não vou conseguir dormir muito essa semana." Riu e ela olhou para ele, sorrindo. "Eu não me apresento pra uma platéia há tanto tempo! Eu to... ansioso, nervoso."

"Você não precisa. Eu tenho certeza que vai ser ótimo." Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou suas habituais frutas, além de uma espécie de iogurte de soja. "Preciso ir ao mercado..." acrescentou, desanimada "... estão acabando várias coisas. Eu não estou dando conta desse apartamento, não. Só as faxineiras não tá sendo suficiente..."

"Não é que te falte grana pra ter empregados, não é, Rachel?" Interrompeu.

"Claro que não... não é isso. Eu dispensei todo mundo porque nós dormimos em quartos separados, iriam desconfiar."

"É... mas empregados novos não vão conhecer seus pais, não vai ter problema."

"Você tem razão. Eu vou ver isso." Ela sentou ao lado dele, começando a misturar as frutas, o iogurte e cereais, em uma tigela. "O Noah vai à sua estréia?"

A expressão no rosto dele mudou, imediatamente, e ele ficou em silêncio.

"Finn, o Noah é meu amigo... e SEU amigo. Vai ficar contrariado toda vez que eu falar dele, agora?"

"Não... é só que eu não quero..."

"Eu já prometi, Finn." Disse, semi-irritada. "Não vai nem passar pela cabeça dele que a gente não é um casal... casado, apaixonado e feliz." Disse, agora em tom delicado, sorrindo e fazendo um rápido carinho na mão dele, que estava repousada em cima da bancada.

"Ótimo. Assim fica melhor. E sim... ele vai à estréia. Ele e o Jesse são meus melhores amigos aqui em NY."

"Como você se conheceram? Eu acho que vocês não me contaram."

"Não." Respondeu. _Como teríamos contado? Vocês dois só pensavam em ficar rindo e se tocando e falando das bobagens da adolescência de vocês_, pensou, enciumado. "A gente se conheceu quando a agência transferiu o Puck de LA aqui pra NY, e eu também tinha acabado de chegar à cidade. Nós dois precisávamos de um lugar pra morar, pagando pouco, e eles sugeriram que a gente dividisse um AP."

"Você também trabalhava na agência?" Ficou curiosa.

"Uhum. Eu era modelo." Falou tão indiferente, que completou com "Esse muffins não estão prontos, não?"

"Você era modelo? Uau!" Se levantou, tirando os bolinhos do forno e já colocando dois em um prato. Ele gostava deles ainda quentes.

"Não foi grande coisa... eu cheguei aqui e..."

Finn discorreu sobre sua fase de modelo, que rendeu pouco dinheiro e muita dor de cabeça, mas, depois de muita insistência de Rachel, prometeu mostrar algumas fotos que tinha guardadas, um dia. Comeu quatro maravilhosos muffins, tomou um suco que ela já tinha feito antes de ele acordar, e ambos foram tratar de suas vidas. Tinham muita coisa para fazer e, infelizmente, não podiam ficar de papo, por mais agradável que ele fosse. Cada dia mais!

Rapidamente chegou o dia da estréia e Finn, mesmo nervoso, conseguiu ter uma atuação sucesso de crítica e de público, e digna da admiração e orgulho de Rachel, que assistiu a tudo ao lado de Noah, Jesse e Sebastian, observada pelos dois últimos, que estavam cada vez mais desconfiados do jeito dela. Não sabiam se era mesmo só para disfarçar, e convencer Puck, que ela elogiava tanto o marido.

Todos se encontraram nos bastidores a fim de rumar para a festa. Rachel usava um vestido vermelho curto, decotado, que a deixava de tirar o fôlego, sem que ficasse nem um pouco vulgar, a maquiagem era discreta e o cabelo estava preso em uma trança de lado. Finn estava boquiaberto, olhando-a, quando Jesse, chamando todos para a saída, passou por ele e murmurou um "cuidado para não babar."

Tirado de seu transe momentâneo, ele foi até ela, pegando sua mão e declarando que ela estava maravilhosa, o que a fez ficar feliz e sem jeito, ao mesmo tempo.

Como Rachel tinha prometido, Puck jamais desconfiaria que eles não eram casados. Não com o comportamento dela na festa daquela noite. Ela se sentou extremamente perto dele, encostava nele o tempo todo, falava em seu ouvido toda hora, segurava sua mão, lhe lançava olhares e sorrisos.

O estranho é que, quando ela falava com ele, ao pé do ouvido, não era para dizer algo do tipo "estou falando pra disfarçar, finge que tá rindo" e tal. Eram realmente coisas que uma mulher falaria ao ouvido de um homem, como "você foi maravilhoso hoje, eu to orgulhosa de você", "você tá tão cheiroso" ou "você pode me beijar, se quiser".

Tudo bem que essa última podia ser uma autorização para que ele levasse o fingimento mais longe, desse mais veracidade ao teatrinho de casal casado e feliz, e convencesse todo mundo, de uma vez por todas. Ainda assim, o jeito dela, a voz, o nariz encostando nele, enquanto ela falava, davam outra impressão. Davam a impressão de que ela não estava preocupada (não naquele momento) em repreender o desejo que ele sabia que ela sentia por ele, que tinha ficado claro, noites antes.

Ele a beijou, é claro. Porque, sim, ele queria. E também porque era boa a sensação de saber que os presentes à festa, a começar por Puck, o ex, o primeiro namorado, achavam que eles eram um do outro. Que Rachel não era Berry, ou _babe-berry_, mas Rachel Hudson, era a SUA Rachel.

O beijo foi calmo, lento, as línguas não brigavam por domínio, apenas se experimentavam, se curtiam. Ele segurava o rosto dela e tinha a outra mão no joelho dela. Ela tinha as duas no pescoço dele, uma delas brincando com os fios de cabelo da nuca. Quando o beijo acabou, os dois sorriram, ele fez um carinho no rosto dela e eles continuaram com a mesma atitude de antes, encostados um no outro, enquanto conversavam com os amigos.

Enquanto fingiam se distrair com assuntos aleatórios, ambos tinham pensamentos parecidos sobre a situação dos dois.

Era bom ou ruim que eles estivessem em uma festa, rodeados de gente?

Isso iria acalmar o desejo dentro deles e cada um iria para seu próprio quarto, quando chegassem ao apartamento, como em todas as outras noites, ou, depois daquele beijo, viriam muitos outros, além de outras carícias e, finalmente, eles iriam consumar o casamento dos dois?

* * *

><p><strong>Obs: O filme citado existe. Ele é um filme mexicano da década de 90, que eu adoro.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

"Você tá com sono?" Perguntou Rachel, entrando no apartamento, seguida por Finn.

Os dois tinham saído da festa e dado uma carona a Puck e, depois de deixar o rapaz em casa, tinham ficado apenas conversando. Falaram sobre a peça e ela elogiou muito o trabalho dele, tanto em relação à interpretação do personagem, quanto a respeito de sua muita musicalidade. Destacaram pontos altos e baixos de outros integrantes do elenco. Comentaram, ainda, sobre acontecimentos divertidos da festa, como o momento em que a filha de um dos patrocinadores, uma garota espevitada de nome Sugar, dançou em cima de uma das mesas, envergonhando o pai, mas arrancando gargalhadas dos convidados.

No elevador do prédio, ficaram em silêncio. Depois da noite que tiveram, das interações e do beijo que trocaram, os dois queriam muito ficar juntos. Desejavam isso mais do que tudo! Porém nenhum dos dois sabia o que passava pela cabeça do outro, se seria ou não seguro avançar, se haveria ou não uma nova rejeição, um novo recuo. Nenhum dos dois estava preparado para lidar com nenhuma espécie de drama. Ambos temiam estragar um momento de tanta tranquilidade.

Quando adentrou a sala de casa, no entanto, Rachel teve a certeza de que precisava ao menos tentar passar um pouco mais de tempo com Finn. Não queria simplesmente ir para seu quarto e ficar sozinha, dando a noite por encerrada. Ainda nem era assim tão tarde, eram apenas duas e quinze da manhã, então ela resolveu arriscar.

"Sono?"

"É... você tá com sono?"

"Na verdade, não... eu to muito agitado." Ele riu de si mesmo. "Eu devo ler um livro, até o sono chegar."

"Eu tava pensando... se você quiser..." falou, timidamente "que a gente podia trocar de roupa pra uma coisa mais confortável, e se encontrar na cozinha... pegar uma bebida, alguma coisa pra comer... depois sentar pra ver um filme, ouvir uma música. Eu quase não bebi nem comi nada na festa e também tô muito agitada pra dormir agora. O que você acha?" Terminou, quase hesitante.

"Parece ótimo." Sorriu.

Finn tentava afastar do pensamento qualquer esperança de que algo mais pudesse acontecer entre eles naquela noite. O convite dela não queria dizer nada! Eles eram amigos e viviam dentro da mesma casa. Já tinham passado tempo juntos antes, sem que nada ocorresse. Ela só podia estar sendo gentil e era melhor ter isso em mente.

"'Ótimo!" Ela abriu um sorriso enorme. Depois, dirigiu-se para o quarto, e ele fez o mesmo.

Alguns minutos depois, ele entrou na cozinha e já a encontrou preparando tudo.

"Achei que tinha desistido..." Ela comentou e ele chegou a achar que havia uma certa manha em sua voz, mas devia estar imaginando coisas.

"Desculpe, Rach. Acabei decidindo tomar um banho... não tive oportunidade entre a peça e a festa."

"Tudo bem... Leva isso aqui pra sala de TV... tô indo já também." Entregou o balde de gelo, com uma garrafa de champagne e duas taças dentro, a ele.

Ele fez o que ela havia sugerido e ela se juntou a ele, logo depois, trazendo uma bandeja com uma taça cheia de calda de chocolate, uma travessa com morangos, um prato com três tipos de queijo e uns pãezinhos. Colocaram tudo no carpete e se sentaram, encostados em um dos sofás, mas ela se levantou, quase imediatamente, indo até a aparelhagem de som. Enquanto ela programava uma playlist, ele observava a bandeja à sua frente.

"Tudo isso é vegan?" Perguntou, desconfiado, vendo a morena, agora vestida com um robe de cetim curto, azul bem claro, com os cabelos soltos, ondulados em razão de terem ficado trançados a noite toda, sentar a seu lado novamente.

"Não." Rindo, espontânea. "Eu tento ser vegan. Eu juro que eu tento de verdade. Eu adoro animais e acho que devemos protegê-los, cuidar deles." Suspirou. "Mas quando eu tô... ou ansiosa... ou muito feliz... eu não resisto a um queijinho... a um chocolate... principalmente o chocolate." Enterrou o rosto no ombro dele, envergonhada.

"Então, ao ataque!" Os dois riram juntos.

Ele abriu a champagne, serviu-a nas duas taças, dando uma a ela, que propôs um brinde ao sucesso dele. Os dois comeram quase todo o queijo e o pão, e esvaziaram as taças, conversando de novo sobre acontecimentos do dia, e eventualmente cantarolando uma das músicas que ela tinha escolhido. Até que chegou o momento em que ela resolveu que era hora do doce, pegando um morango e molhando-o quase completamente na calda de chocolate.

"Huuuum." Emitiu quase um gemido, ao provar a iguaria. Finn a observou comendo a fruta, apertando os olhos de prazer, e teve certeza de que nunca tinha visto nada mais excitante em toda a sua vida.

Quando ela abriu os olhos, ele a encarava e ria.

"O que foi?" Ela fingiu irritação. "Isso é realmente bom, ok? Prova." Pegou outro morango, repetindo o gesto de mergulhar a fruta vermelha na brilhante calda, e aproximou-a da boca do rapaz, que a abriu, aceitando o mimo.

"Eu tenho que concordar. É muito bom!"

Um terceiro morango foi preparado e oferecido a Finn, mas, na última hora, Rachel comeu a fruta, rindo da cara de decepção que ele fez.

"Hum... não fica tristinho. O próximo é seu." Disse, de um jeito provocante e ele ficou esperando pelo próximo morango, que realmente ela fez para ele, mas não o entregou exatamente como ele esperava.

Quando ele abriu a boca para receber o morango, em vez de simplesmente deixá-lo pegar a fruta, Rachel esfregou-a no lábio dele, espalhando um pouco do chocolate. Entretanto, não fez isso rindo dele, como é de se esperar quando alguém brinca desse jeito. Fez a travessura olhando fixamente para os lábios dele e mordendo o seu próprio lábio inferior, com sensualidade.

Ele segurou, de leve, o pulso dela, pegando o doce, finalmente. Comeu-o olhando para ela, que não tirou, por um segundo sequer, os olhos de seus lábios e permanecia inclinada na direção dele, bem próxima.

"Rach?"

"Hum?" As vozes de ambos saíram sussurradas. Ela subiu os olhos, encontrando os dele.

"Não me provoca, assim. Depois você foge e eu..."

"Eu não vou fugir." Respondeu rápido, em um só fôlego. "Essa noite, eu... eu só quero ficar com você, Finn." Acrescentou, com mais calma, tocando o rosto dele.

Ele segurou a mão dela, repousada no rosto dele, fechando os olhos. Tinha esperado tanto por um momento como aquele, que quase não conseguia acreditar que ele tinha chegado, que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ele sabia que o desejo era recíproco, mas às vezes duvidava de que ela um dia se rendesse totalmente a ele.

Abriu os olhos e segurou o rosto dela, beijando-a. O beijo foi lento, no início, mas depois as línguas se cansaram de dançar no mesmo ritmo e começaram uma espécie de batalha. O desejo foi aumentando e ele queria sentir o corpo dela mais próximo, então a puxou pela cintura e ela subiu no colo dele, com uma perna de cada lado, os joelhos apoiados no tapete.

Ficaram um tempo assim: se beijando, os corpos colados, os braços dele em volta do corpo dela e os dela em torno do pescoço dele. Suas bocas se separaram quando foi inevitável, quando o fôlego começou a faltar. Então ele colocou a beijar e a acariciar, com o nariz e o queixo, o pescoço dela.

"Eu adoro seu cheiro, babe. Eu fico simplesmente LOUCO com seu cheiro."

"E eu fico maluca com você fazendo isso... huuuum..." Ele sorriu, satisfeito.

Os dois trocaram mais alguns beijos, até que ela se separou dele, apenas o suficiente para abrir o robe e se livrar dele, com gestos delicados, aproveitando a sensação de ser observada por ele.

"Você tava planejando isso, quando me chamou pra beber com você, hum?" Disse, ao ver a camisola curtíssima e decotada que ela usava, no mesmo tom azul bebê do robe. Não era uma pergunta, era uma constatação. "Você tá uma delícia com essa camisola!" Disse, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas de Rachel, indo do joelho em direção à barra da camisola, onde parou e ficou brincando, roçando os polegares.

Ela voltou a beijá-lo, apertando o corpo contra o dele, mais do que antes, sentindo a ereção dele tocar sua intimidade pela primeira vez. Ela já sentia o calor e a umidade entre suas pernas, então criou um atrito gostoso entre eles, enquanto ele passeava com as mãos por todas as partes do corpo dela que conseguia alcançar.

"Rach?" Conseguiu pronunciar, com dificuldade, pois sua respiração estava ofegante, em razão dos beijos e do desejo cada vez mais forte.

"O que?" Falou, também sem firmeza na voz.

"Eu..." respirou fundo "não tenho camisinha aqui... só lá no quarto." Disse, frustrado.

"Eu tomo pílula... relaxa." Respondeu, sorrindo docemente.

As palavras dela não o fizeram relaxar tanto assim, porque ele ficou se perguntando a razão da pílula. Será que ela tinha uma vida sexual ativa? Que ela, discretamente, fazia sexo com outros caras, mesmo não tendo um namorado e sendo ele oficialmente o marido dela? Pensar na possibilidade de Rachel transando com outro homem o fez sentir ciúmes, mas era ele quem estava ali com ela, naquele momento, então o que ele deveria fazer era se empenhar para ser o melhor de todos, para dar a ela o maior prazer possível.

Ele mudou a posição dos dois, deitando a garota no carpete. Beijou-a na boca, no maxilar, no pescoço, no colo, no espaço entre os seios. Devagar, tirou a camisola dela e a calcinha. Então tocou os seios dela, provocando-a, fazendo com que ela gemesse, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe lançava um olhar de adoração. Sim, ele adorava cada parte dela, adorava olhar, e agora queria tocar, cada pedacinho que estivesse à vista, à disposição.

Ele beijou os seios dela, deu atenção a cada um, sem pressa, saboreando a pele doce de Rachel, que, na opinião dele, eram a verdadeira delícia daquela noite, ainda que ele apreciasse queijos franceses, um bom Veuve Clicquot, morangos orgânicos e chocolate belga. A maior preciosidade estava ali na frente dele, agora, e ele estava disposto a desfrutar ao máximo.

A língua dele percorreu a barriga dela, brincou com o umbigo, provocou-a passeando pelas coxas, perto da virilha e, finalmente, alcançou o centro de prazer de Rachel. Ele se dedicou a levá-la ao orgasmo lambendo e sugando seu clitóris, enquanto movimentava dois dedos dentro dela. Não que ele não estivesse louco para penetrá-la de uma vez, mas, além de querer dar a ela a melhor noite de prazer possível, ele estava se deliciando com o gosto da excitação dela.

"Você é MUITO mais gostosa que esses morangos, babe..." Ele disse, deitando ao lado dela e dando um beijo leve em seus lábios, depois de tê-la feito gozar pela primeira vez.

"É a minha vez de provar você..."

"Não." Disse, delicadamente, balançando a cabeça em reforço. "Eu ainda tenho planos de fazer você gemer e gritar... só mais um pouquinho." Acrescentou, brincalhão.

Os dois começaram com os beijos e carícias de novo, até ficarem de novo muito excitados. Durante as carícias e provocações, ele tirou, com a ajuda dela, a camiseta branca e o short de seda que estava usando. Finalmente estavam os dois nus sobre aquele tapete felpudo e espaçoso.

Com calma, ele a invadiu e os dois gemeram o nome um do outro, chamaram o nome de Deus em vão, e emitiram sons indecifráveis, enquanto se movimentavam juntos, logo encontrando um ritmo perfeito para os dois. Ele esperou que ela atingisse o auge do prazer novamente, antes de alcançar o seu e, então, ficaram alguns minutos sem palavras, fitando o teto da sala acima deles, esperando a respiração se acalmar, os batimentos cardíacos se estabilizarem.

"Finn?" Rachel falou, virando-se para ele, finalmente, e ele também virou na direção dela. "Eu continuo meio sem sono... e você?"

Ele soltou uma gargalhada gostosa, abraçando-a e colocando a cabeça dela no peito.

"Acho que eu tomo mais uma taça de champagne." Ambos riram e eles se beijaram, com carinho.

Ninguém ia acordar cedo no dia seguinte naquela casa. Nenhum dos dois tinha compromissos na sexta-feira, durante o dia.

Na verdade, mesmo que Rachel não tivesse tomado a iniciativa de falar nada, Finn já não tinha a menor intenção de dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gente? Mais smut, fofurices ou drama no próximo?<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Glee não me pertence. Se pertencesse, tinha beijo que nem nas novelas brasileiras. Não entendo adolescente apaixonado dando selinho! Não passa verdade...**

**Mais um capítulo... espero que tenha ficado legal. Bjs!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Que tal nós levarmos essa nossa pequena festinha lá pra minha suíte? A gente enche aquela banheira enorme com bastante espuma... esvazia essa garrafa de champagne... hum?" Disse Rachel, enquanto Finn distribuía beijos, sem parar, pelo pescoço dela.<p>

"O que?" Respondeu ele, distraído com o cheiro e a maciez da pele dela.

"Para um pouco. Me escuta." Protestou, mas rindo, e conseguiu que ele a olhasse. "Eu falei pra gente ir tomar um banho de banheira."

"O que você quiser, meu a-... anjo. O que você quiser. Contato que eu possa continuar te beijando, te tocando." Falava tocando a lateral do corpo dela, ainda deitado sobre o tapete. "Contanto que você continue assim... nua... linda... perto de mim." As últimas palavras sussurradas no ouvido dela, que se arrepiou inteira.

"Vem!" Decidiu, se levantando e pegando o restante dos morangos e do chocolate. "Traz a champagne."

Os dois colocaram as coisas perto da banheira e Rachel começou a enchê-la, colocando bastante quantidade do líquido perfumado responsável pela formação da espuma. Enquanto esperavam a banheira encher, deram alguns dos morangos na boca um do outro, sentados nos degraus, trocando beijos e carinhos.

Conversaram um pouco também, sobre nada em particular e, a pedido dela, ele programou o som, para que a música que estava tocando na sala passasse a sair nas caixas de som do banheiro da suíte. Era nesses momentos que Rachel gostava de ter herdado a cobertura de Ethel. A grande diva, apesar de não entender nada de tecnologia, tinha se cercado do melhor que esta tinha a oferecer.

Repleta de espuma a banheira, Finn entrou primeiro, recebendo de Rachel as duas taças de champagne cheias.

"Essa vista não é fantástica?" Perguntou Rachel, entrando também na banheira. O banheiro tinha uma enorme janela, praticamente uma parede de vidro e eles tinham uma visão realmente incrível de Manhattan dali.

"Incrível! Eu realmente não teria nenhum problema em me acostumar com isso." Respondeu, mas estava mais pensando alto do que qualquer outra coisa.

Não estava se importando tanto com a vista, apesar de esta ser realmente sensacional, ou com a banheira enorme e confortável, ou, ainda, com o luxo de beber champagne dentro dela, observando grande parte de NY a seus pés. A coisa que podia deixá-lo extremamente mal acostumado era a presença de Rachel, sua voz doce, sua gargalhada espontânea, seus gemidos e gritos de prazer, sua pele suave e quente, seu corpo perfeito encaixado no dele.

Ela sentou entre as pernas dele, se encostando em seu peito e os dois ficaram parados, de olhos fechados, curtindo a água morninha, o contato entre seus corpos. Ele deu uma das taças para ela, que bebeu alguns goles, enquanto ele fazia o mesmo. Depois, All This Time do One Republic começou a tocar e Finn começou a beijar o pescoço dela, totalmente acessível, pois ela tinha os cabelos amarrados em um coque bagunçado. Ficaram curtindo esse contato durante todo o tempo da balada.

Pouco depois de ter-se iniciado outra música, ele começou a também fazer carinho nela, embaixo d'água. Alisou as pernas, a barriga, os braços e, por fim, chegou aos seios, ao mesmo tempo em que ela virou o rosto, de modo que os dois pudessem se beijar na boca. Em pouco tempo, ela sentia a ereção dele em suas costas e a excitação crescente entre suas próprias pernas.

Com cuidado, ela se virou completamente, montando o colo dele. Tomou mais um gole de champagne e largou a taça, como ele já tinha feito. Voltaram a se beijar e a se apertar, com desejo, os braços dele completamente em volta do corpo dela, as unhas dela arranhando o ombro e os braços dele.

Não agüentando mais o tesão que tomava conta de seu corpo, Rachel guiou o pênis de Finn para sua entrada e se movimentou para que ele a penetrasse completamente. Ficou subindo e descendo lentamente no colo dele, que tinha, agora, as mãos nos seios dela. Os dois foram aumentando, juntos, o ritmo do entre e sai do membro dele na vagina dela, sem que nem por um segundo seus olhos deixassem de manter contato.

Somente quando ela gozou e seu corpo todo tremeu, e relaxou em seguida, ela não foi mais capaz de manter os olhos abertos, e jogou a cabeça para frente, enterrando-a no pescoço dele, que também fechou os olhos, se movimentando mais algumas vezes em direção a ela e chegando ao próprio orgasmo.

Depois de trocarem mais um beijo e sorrisos maliciosos, ela saiu, lentamente, do colo dele, sentando a seu lado na banheira. Com um gesto, ele perguntou se ela queria sua taça de volta e ambos terminaram o que restava nas taças, ficando em silêncio dentro d'água por mais alguns minutos.

"Acho melhor a gente sair. Já estou ficando enrugada." Disse, mostrando os dedos, como comprovação.

"Eu também." Ele riu, espelhando o movimento dela de mostrar as mãos e, a seguir, pegando a mãozinha dela e beijando, delicadamente, os dedos.

Ela se levantou, saindo da banheira e vestido um roupão preto que havia perto dela. Sabendo que o roupão dele estava em seu próprio banheiro, pegou uma toalha bem grande branca e ofereceu a ele, que também deixou a banheira, aceitando-a e começando a se secar, enrolando, por fim, a toalha na cintura.

"O que foi?" Perguntou, ao ver que a morena o encarava.

"Você é tão... bonito... e alto... e charmoso. Não sei como eu não vi logo de cara que você era modelo." Ele riu, dando a mão a ela e os dois adentraram o quarto. "Aliás, você ficou de me mostrar algumas fotos. Eu não esqueci, não, Sr. Hudson!"

"Eu vou te mostrar..."

"Por que não pega agora?"

"Agora?" Surpreendeu-se.

"Siiiim." Quase gritou, excitada como uma criança que vai receber um brinquedo no Natal.

Finn saiu e voltou minutos depois com um álbum nas mãos, sentando-se ao lado dela na cama.

"Minha mãe e Kurt fizeram esse álbum com quase todas as campanhas que eu fiz. Fizeram um pra eles e outro pra..." Tinha falado sem sentir e se arrependido, mas era tarde.

"Pra quem?"

"Lindsay... minha ex... ela estava comigo na época e eles acharam que ela gostaria, mas ela não deu muito valor, né? Tanto que acabou ficando pra mim, mesmo."

"O que aconteceu?" Ela perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente, como se estivesse perguntando só por perguntar, só por educação, mas, no fundo, queria saber se Finn tinha amado Lindsay, se ainda sentia alguma coisa por ela.

"Nós fomos namoradinhos na escola, nada demais. Minha família gostava dela, achava que ela ia ser uma boa esposa, boa mãe... e talvez ela seja mesmo, mas eu não queria me casar, ter filhos... eu queria ser um artista! Eu vim pra cá e ela ficou em Lima, então, uns seis meses depois, quando eu estava visitando, achei melhor terminarmos. Nós queríamos coisas muito diferentes."

"Eu entendo. Foi mais ou menos o que aconteceu entre mim e Noah. Num ponto, nós queríamos coisas diferentes, em outro, até queríamos coisas parecidas, mas iríamos ficar um bom tempo há quilômetros de distância... não ia dar certo."

Ouvir o nome de Puck sempre iria trazer um incômodo para Finn, mas ele não disse nada, é claro, e Rachel, nesse ponto, já tinha olhado uma parte das fotografias.

"São todas tão lindas! Mas essa..." apontou para uma em que ele estava em close "é a mais bonita. Você está sorrindo e sua covinha aparece." Olhou para ele, que sorria como na fotografia. "Posso jurar que essa sua covinha deixa todas as mulheres a seus pés." Completou, com ar brincalhão, mas falava muito sério.

"Ela TE deixa aos meus pés, babe?"

"Rachel Berry não se curva aos pés de homem nenhum, Finn Hudson." Os dois riram, mas em seguida ele a corrigiu.

"Rachel. Hudson." Disse, pontuando as palavras com selinhos no lábio dela, depois foi avançando na direção dela e a deitou na cama, deitando-se por cima. O álbum ficou esquecido, enquanto eles foram um do outro, mais uma vez.

Já era dia claro quando adormeceram e passava das duas da tarde quando Finn acordou. Estava absolutamente faminto, então levantou, foi até o quarto vestir uma cueca e uma camiseta, e rumou para a cozinha, a fim de preparar alguma coisa. Quando a refeição estivesse pronta, ele acordaria Rachel.

Uma meia hora depois, no entanto, ela entrava na cozinha, com uma camisetinha e um short ridiculamente curto, e um semblante ainda sonolento.

"Huuuum... acordou, Bela Adormecida?" Disse, beijando seu rosto.

"Acho que a fome me acordou... estava até sonhando com comida." Riu.

"Tô preparando algo pra gente. Só não sei se vai ser tão bom quanto o que tinha nos seus sonhos". Também sorriu.

"É vegan?" Ele soltou uma gargalhada, diante da súbita preocupação.

"Você se encheu de queijos e chocolates ontem, babe!"

"Eu estava ansiosa, tá?" Bateu no braço dele. "Mas não tem carne, né? Carne eu não como nunca, Finn... de jeito nenhum!"

"Não tem carne, princesa. É macarronada, com molho de tomate e gratinada no forno com muito queijo."

"Huuuum... que delícia! O cheiro tá ótimo."

"Pensou que só você sabia cozinhar nessa casa, é?" Brincou.

Os dois desfrutaram de uma belíssima macarronada para nenhuma nonna botar defeito. Comeram na bancada da cozinha, do mesmo prato, com Finn dando a comida na boca de Rachel, ao mesmo tempo em que conversavam e implicavam um com o outro, eventualmente trocando algum carinho.

"Vem. Eu ainda tenho algumas horas, antes do trabalho. Vamos ver um filme."

"Que horas você tem que sair?" Ela nem se lembrava que ele tinha que trabalhar e já estava sentindo saudades antecipadas.

"Por volta de sete e meia, quinze pras oito..."

"Não é tarde?"

"Não... eu não tenho maquiagem, roupas complicadas, nada disso... só aquecimento vocal... dá pra chegar lá umas oito na boa."

Era sexta-feira e o espetáculo tinha apresentações de quinta a domingo, sempre às nove horas da noite. Então, realmente Finn ainda podia passar um tempo com ela.

Os dois escolheram um filme, o assistiram, comentaram, conversaram sobre coisas relacionadas à temática do filme e, no final, terminaram grudados um no outro, ofegantes e suados, no sofá da sala de TV.

Finn foi se arrumar, enquanto ela ficou procurando algo para assistir, mas quando foi se despedir, a encontrou no mais profundo sono. Então a carregou para o quarto, colocando-a na cama e cobrindo seu corpo com um lençol. Também já sentia saudades, vontade de não sair de perto dela um só minuto. Nunca tinha se sentido assim na vida e se perguntava se era isso que significava estar apaixonado por alguém.

Acreditando que a resposta era, provavelmente, afirmativa, foi tratar de seus compromissos, mas não sem antes deixar um bilhete ao lado da cama, escrito atrás da fotografia de que ela gostara tanto.

_Te vejo em algumas horas, Bela Adormecida_

_Fique com a foto, enquanto isso ;)_

_Muitos e muitos beijos,_

_Finn_


	14. Chapter 14

Finn voltou para casa pouco depois de meia noite e, ao chegar, encontrou as luzes das salas apagadas, concluindo que Rachel estava dormindo e, provavelmente, dormiria até o dia seguinte. Ficou um pouco decepcionado, porque já sentia saudades dela, mas decidiu que iria, simplesmente, tomar um copo d'água ou um suco, e dormir também. Um pouco de descanso, afinal, não cairia mal.

Quando chegou à cozinha, no entanto, encontrou aquela que povoava seus pensamentos, lavando louças e cantarolando algo que ele não reconheceu.

"Oi!" Disse, animado, mas sem se aproximar. Abriu a geladeira, espiando dentro dela.

"Oi, Finn! Como foi lá hoje?" Respondeu, sem parar de lavar a louça, mas olhando na direção dele.

"Foi ótimo! Ontem, a apresentação foi pra convidados, por isso a casa tava lotada... então eu tava com medo de que hoje ficasse vazio. Mas tava cheio também. Parece que saíram boas críticas..." Bebeu, finalmente, uns bons goles de água.

"Isso é ótimo, Finn!" Tendo terminado de lavar um último copo, tirou o avental que estava usando, revelando uma linda camisola de seda e renda brancas.

"Meu Deus, Rachel." Quase engasgou. "Você tá..." Não se sentiu apto a descrever com qualquer palavra que conhecesse. "Você lavando louça a essa hora... e com essa camisola... será que isso tem a ver com... talvez... alguém que você estivesse esperando chegar?" Se aproximou, finalmente, dela, que agora ajeitava a fruteira em cima da bancada.

"De forma alguma. Eu apenas acordei há pouco tempo e encontrei essa cozinha de pernas pro ar... e... a camisola... eu tava com vontade de vestir desde que eu comprei..." Fingiu indiferença, mas em tom de brincadeira.

"Então, se é assim... eu acho que você não vai se importar se eu for dormir, não é?" Também brincou, indo em direção à porta.

"FINN!"

"Que foi?" Não conteve o riso.

"Volta aqui, agora." Mandou, mas não em tom autoritário, e sim sorrindo e provocando.

Sem precisar ser mandado duas vezes, ele avançou na direção dela, levantando-a com facilidade e colocando-a sobre a bancada. Os dois começaram a se beijar, em um ritmo alucinante. Suas mãos em todos os lugares.

Não demorou muito para que ele se apertasse contra ela, mostrando o quanto seu membro já estava duro e pronto para invadi-la. Ela gemeu baixinho e se afastou dele o suficiente apenas para abrir o cinto e a calça que ele estava usando. Ele a levantou um pouco da bancada, também apenas o suficiente pra tirar a pequena calcinha que fazia conjunto com a camisola, que foi atirada ao chão, praticamente junto com a camiseta dele.

O tesão era tanto que ele a penetrou ali mesmo, e sem nem mesmo se livrar do restante das roupas de ambos. Foi tudo rápido, mas intenso, forte. Finn agradecia mentalmente o fato de não precisarem de camisinha, porque ele não tinha nenhuma na carteira e odiaria se eles tivessem perdido a oportunidade de transar exatamente ali e daquele jeito. Teve ainda mais certeza disso, quando ouviu os gemidos de Rachel se transformarem em gritos que ela tentava, mas falhava brutalmente em controlar, e quando o corpo dela foi tomado por uma espécie de terremoto, o que fez com que ele também gozasse, com muita força, dentro dela.

Os dois ficaram paralisados por um curto espaço de tempo, com ele ainda dentro dela, ela segurando os ombros dele e as testas de ambos, encostadas. Depois, se separaram devagar, mas ele só se afastou para levantar a cueca e a calça, e resgatar a camiseta e a calcinha do chão. Feito isso, a pegou no colo e a levou para o quarto dela, onde se deitaram juntos.

"Como você faz isso, Finn?"

"O que?" Respondeu, realmente sem entender do que ela estava falando.

"Como você tem esse domínio sobre o meu corpo... como você faz eu me sentir assim... tão... viva?" Ele riu.

"Se você não percebeu, babe, eu não tenho controle algum sobre o meu corpo também, quando você chega perto de mim, hum?" Afirmou, com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios, fazendo um carinho nela.

Os dois começaram a se beijar e acariciar de novo, mas agora com muito mais calma que antes, apesar de ser visível o efeito do contato no corpo de Finn, agora coberto apenas pela box branca.

"Você tá cansado, não é?" Rachel perguntou, ao ver Finn respirar de forma mais profunda.

"Eu tô um pouco, sim, Rach... me desculpa. Eu queria tanto passar a noite toda com você! Mas hoje eu acho que eu vou precisar dormir um pouco... eu prometo compensar depois, ok?" Seu jeito era tão carinhoso, que Rachel jurava estar derretendo por dentro.

"Eu entendo. Você tava trabalhando, enquanto eu tava aqui dormindo, como uma pedra." Riu. "Mas..."

"Mas?"

"Mas a noite não acabou, baby. Tem uma coisa que eu tô querendo fazer, desde ontem."

Pela movimentação dela, traçando uma linha de beijos, lambidinhas e leves arranhões, começando pelo pescoço, e passando pelo peito e pelo abdômen, sempre em direção ao sul, não era nada difícil adivinhar o que ela tinha em mente. Finn só não podia imaginar que iria receber o melhor sexo oral de toda a sua vida.

Logo depois de ver uma Rachel ainda mais sexy deitar de novo a seu lado, beijando-a e puxando o corpo dela, para que ficasse abraçado ao seu, Finn não resistiu ao cansaço e dormiu. Apesar de não estar com sono, Rachel ficou na cama, sentindo o calor do corpo dele, até ser abraçada por Morfeu.

Acordou, no sábado, com a luz do sol incomodando seus olhos, o que significava que devia estar um dia lindo do lado de fora, mas temeu que este não fosse começar tão bem ali dentro do apartamento, pois o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Não poderia ter se enganado mais, porque foi um sábado fantástico, que começou com um café da manhã delicioso, preparado por Finn, teve sexo no sofá e no chuveiro, almoço em um dos restaurantes favoritos de ambos, e mais um pouco de sexo, dessa vez na cama, antes e depois de o ator sair para trabalhar.

O domingo não foi muito diferente do sábado, teve muito carinho, risadas, conversas, provocações, troca de mimos, a maioria em forma de comida, e orgasmos intensos atingidos nos diversos cômodos da cobertura.

A diferença é que, depois de Finn ter saído para o teatro, Rachel ficou pensando muito sobre uma conversa que os dois tinham tido à tarde. Não era a primeira vez que ele tentava convencê-la de que ela deveria aproveitar mais a vida, sair mais, de que não era errado gastar um pouco do dinheiro que tinha recebido de herança com bons restaurantes, bares, shows, viagens, etc. Dessa vez, contudo, a conversa tinha surtido um efeito maior e ela tinha começado a achar que, talvez, ele estivesse certo. Realmente ela tinha dinheiro de sobra para pagar seus cursos, patrocinar o coral e, ainda, gastar com os supérfluos que ela escolhesse.

Naquela noite, Rachel decidiu começar a ser menos séria, mais leve, como Finn havia sugerido, e, para isso, iria encontrá-lo no teatro e os dois iriam tomar uns drinques, ver gente, talvez até dançar.

Animadíssima, a garota seguiu pelo corredor onde ficavam os camarins, não demorando a encontrar a pessoa que procurava. Infelizmente, aquela que era para ser uma noite de diversão e prazer, se tornou um pesadelo, no exato momento em que Rachel viu Finn. Alheio à presença dela, ele conversava com uma bela loira, segurando as duas mãos da menina nas suas, depois fazendo um carinho no rosto dela e, por fim, abraçando-a com carinho e intimidade, antes de a mesma ir embora e ele entrar em seu camarim.

Rachel sentiu uma dor tomar conta dela. Não era uma dor física, era algo que ela nunca tinha sentido. Lágrimas brotavam em seus olhos e ela não conseguia raciocinar direito. Correu para a porta do teatro e continuou correndo, o mais rápido que pode, em direção a um dos poucos lugares em que poderia encontrar algum conforto, sem colocar em risco a herança, aquele presente de grego que havia recebido da tia.

* * *

><p><strong>Quem será essa loira? Será que Finn está jogando em dois times? rsrsrs<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Obrigada por você estar aqui, lendo! Isso é muito importante para mim! Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Rachel pediu a Santanna e Brittany que não fizessem perguntas, somente ficassem com ela, assistindo a um filme qualquer e se entupindo de pipoca, refrigerante e sorvete, como ela só fazia quando estava muito triste ou eufórica. Ela só queria um tempo para se acalmar e poder encarar Finn, ou melhor, no fundo ela torcia para chegar tarde o suficiente para encontrá-lo já dormindo e não ter de lidar com ele, por enquanto. Contudo, não contava que teria uma sorte tão grande. Provavelmente ia ter que falar com ele ainda naquela madrugada e fazer o que precisava ser feito, por mais difícil que fosse.<p>

Ao ver Finn tratar com tanto carinho e intimidade outra garota, Rachel tinha se sentido tão mal que já não podia mais negar a si mesma que o que sentia por Finn estava muito, muito longe de ser uma simples atração. Ela estava apaixonada, irremediavelmente apaixonada. Só uma pessoa completamente tomada pela paixão poderia se sentir tão mal ao constatar que os carinhos de alguém não eram exclusividade sua. Só alguém que estivesse amando seria tomado por uma sensação que não tinha chance de ser outra coisa senão ciúme.

Aquilo não poderia ter acontecido. Não naquele momento, não com o homem que estava sendo pago para fingir ser marido dela. Talvez se ela pudesse fazer com que ele se apaixonasse por ela, isso seria uma coisa boa? Não, não, ela não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar assim. Não depois de ter visto o comportamento dele com outra mulher, o que mostrava que ele não estava envolvido, como ela. Antes que ficasse cada vez mais entregue a sentimentos e afastada da razão, tinha que se afastar. Foi bom enquanto durou (bom, não, quem ela queria enganar?... fantástico! maravilhoso!), mas precisava acabar.

Finn chegou do teatro ansioso para ver Rachel, mas encontrou o apartamento todo apagado. Tentou ligar para ela, mas a operadora respondia com a mensagem de celular desligado ou fora da área de cobertura. Mandou uma mensagem, dizendo "volta logo pra casa! tô com saudade ", mas não obteve resposta. Imaginou que ela tinha ido a algum lugar próximo, para comprar alguma coisa, ou ido à casa de Jesse, que não ficava muito longe da deles, mas provavelmente não demoraria, então simplesmente tirou suas roupas, se deitou na cama da suíte dela, apenas em sua boxer azul, cobrindo-se com um fino lençol, e acabou pegando no sono em pouco tempo.

Quando Rachel entrou no apartamento e viu tudo escuro, acreditou que a sorte estava ao seu lado. Eram duas horas da manhã e Finn devia estar dormindo, como ela tanto desejou. Contudo, ao acender as luzes de seu próprio quarto, se deparou com a razão de sua tristeza bem a sua frente, dormindo tranquilamente, pesadamente, enquanto ela vivia toda aquela ansiedade, toda aquela frustração. Vê-lo ali, quase totalmente despido e tão perturbadoramente lindo, exercia um poder sobre o corpo dela, que quase a fez simplesmente se deitar, e se aninhar nos braços dele.

Sua mente, no entanto, fazia com que fosse secundária a visão do homem deitado em sua cama ou qualquer lembrança dos momentos sensacionais que tinham passado juntos nos últimos dias, e muito mais relevante, muito mais viva e insistente, a imagem dele tocando o rosto da desconhecida e estonteante loura, na coxia do teatro, talvez uma modelo da agência onde ele trabalhara ou mesmo uma fã mais atrevida cuja entrada nos bastidores ele tinha autorizado, a fim de conhecê-la melhor.

"Finn." Ela chamou, pela primeira vez, ainda hesitante. "Finn." Repetiu, um pouco mais alto, determinada a acordá-lo. "Finn!" Disse uma terceira vez, mais alto ainda, porque o sono dele se mostrava resistente.

"Huuum..." Ele murmurou, começando a abrir os olhos, mas demorando um pouco para se ajustar à luz. "Oi, babe. Você demorou e eu peguei no sono... que horas são?" Sua voz estava bastante sonolenta.

"Pouco mais de duas." Disse, indiferente.

"Nossa... demorou mesmo, hein... mas que bom que você me acordou." Disse, sorrindo e esticando um dos braços para puxá-la para a cama, mas ela se afastou, indo em direção à escrivaninha, como se não tivesse percebido.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui, Finn?"

"Eu tava... como assim?" Estava confuso. É claro que ele estava ali dormindo e esperando por ela. O que mais?

"Eu quero dizer... é... esse é o meu quarto, Finn... e você... tem o seu próprio quarto."

"Mas eu pensei..."

"O que quer que você tenha pensado, foram conclusões erradas, precipitadas." Seu tom de voz era calmo e ela falava tudo com delicadeza, sem ser grosseira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, firme, séria.

"Você tá brincando, né?" Ele disse rindo, acreditando mesmo que se tratava de uma brincadeira, de uma "pegadinha".

"Não, Finn. Eu não tô brincando. A gente não é marido e mulher de verdade, e por isso nós temos cada um o seu quarto. E não é porque a gente transou que isso mudou."

"Não é porque a gente transou que isso mudou." Repetiu, para si mesmo, incrédulo, tentando absorver aquela abrupta mudança. Agora já estava sentado na cama, olhando para ela, um pouco afastada. "É isso que você pensa do que aconteceu entre a gente? A gente transou e é isso?"

"Não é o que eu penso, Finn. Foi o que aconteceu!"

Ele só conseguiu rir. Obviamente não um riso alegre, divertido, mas uma risada sarcástica, debochada. Estava rindo de si mesmo, da situação em que tinha se metido, rindo por ter acreditado que a vida tinha começado a ser, finalmente, generosa com ele. Para ele não se tratara de uma transa (ou muitas), mas de uma paixão, inédita, avassaladora, que tinha crescido dentro dele e que ele era capaz de jurar que continuaria crescendo, como um câncer, que se espalha dentro da pessoa.

Era muito errado pensar nessa paixão como uma doença grave, nesse momento em que ela só estava trazendo dor? E, ironicamente logo depois de trazer tanta felicidade, que ele poderia ter cantado pela rua, no meio do temporal, ou gritado o nome dela, a plenos pulmões, no meio do Central Park, ou do alto do Empire State? Agora ele só era capaz de recolher suas roupas e sair, como ela queria. Dizer que estava apaixonado estava fora de questão, é claro. Quem diz isso exatamente quando está sendo rejeitado, tratado como mais um.

"Eu não entendo, Rachel. Eu dormi com você aqui nas últimas três noites e você não pareceu se importar nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, né?" Ele olhou para ela, mas ela escolheu admirar o chão. "Agora, você chega aqui, me jogando esse balde de água cria, quase me expulsando..."

"Finn! Eu... me desculpe, eu realmente não fui feliz ao acordar você e tratar o assunto dessa maneira, mas eu pensei muito hoje e você precisa entender..."

"Realmente, eu PRECISO entender, Rachel! Clareia as minhas ideias, porque eu to realmente confuso." Disse, mais irritado, de pé, perto dela, com as roupas na mão.

"A gente tem uma atração muito forte um pelo outro, e a gente não se segurou. É difícil com a pessoa morando na mesma casa e tendo que trocar carinhos com ela na frente dos outros, mas o fato é que eu não podia ter deixado isso acontecer." Ela respirou bem fundo. Aquilo estava sendo muito difícil. "Foi muito... muito bom! A gente tem uma química inegável... mas, Finn... a gente tem um contrato que é MUITO importante pra mim. E eu não posso deixar uma atração, por mais forte que ela seja, estragar os meus planos. Eu não posso me arriscar numa história com você."

"Você quer saber, Rachel?" A indignação dele era clara. "Eu continuo não entendendo. Eu não vou entender. Talvez eu nem queira entender. É isso aí... eu nem quero entender!" Gritou. "Fica com a sua cama, o seu quarto, essa redoma que você tá construindo aí em volta de você, que eu vou pro meu quarto e vou tratar de criar a minha própria bolha."

Dito isso, Finn foi para o quarto dele, onde chorou, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Se sentia triste, mas também com raiva de si mesmo. Por que ele não tinha seguidos seus instintos e dito não à proposta de Rachel? Provavelmente, se tivesse feito isso, sequer a teria visto outra vez e não estaria sentindo aquele peso enorme em seu peito.

Na suíte de Rachel, a garota se encolhia na cama, soluçando sem parar. Se perguntava o que sua tia sempre tão carinhosa e zelosa tinha desejado, ao estabelecer aquela cláusula em seu testamento. Por que ela queria que a sobrinha abrisse o coração, deixasse o amor entrar? Por que, afinal? Por que... se o amor machucava tanto?

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews? Mereço?<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Oi, gente! desculpem a demora. Tive eventos familiares no final de semana e no feriado. Não deu pra escrever.**

**Além disso, confesso que eu não ando muito estimulada...**

**Bom, de qualquer forma, aqui está mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Finn praticamente desapareceu por uma semana. Não que ele estivesse desaparecido de verdade, pois Rachel escutava os passos dele, quando o mesmo chegava, no começo das madrugadas e, algumas vezes, também quando ele saía de manhã, bem cedo. No entanto, eram as pisadas e o barulho das portas se abrindo e se fechando as únicas lembranças de que ele morava naquele apartamento. Por sete dias completos, ele conseguiu evitar ver e ser visto, ou deixar qualquer rastro, qualquer sinal de sua presença na casa.<p>

Rachel não imaginava o que ele poderia estar fazendo por tanto tempo na rua, uma vez que ele só trabalhava de quinta a domingo, e somente na parte da noite. Tinha certeza apenas de que, onde quer que ele estivesse, tinha escolhido ficar longe, algo que a atormentava. Ela jamais quis que eles ficassem tão distantes como naquele momento, apenas não podia lidar com a proximidade que existia antes. Ela não queria que eles se odiassem, somente precisara tentar conter o amor que crescia dentro de si.

Ele ficava indo de café em café, de restaurante em restaurante, de bar em bar. Leu mais livros nesses poucos dias do que nos últimos meses. Ouviu músicas novas, contatou amigos antigos, retomou atividades, como frequentar a academia, correr em volta do parque, e fazer trabalho voluntário, brincado com as crianças internadas no Hospital do Câncer. Havia meses que tinha se afastado de tal atividade, em razão do falecimento de uma das meninas a quem tinha se apegado, mas era hora de voltar, ainda que o próprio retorno estivesse sendo um ato mais de egoísmo do que de altruísmo, uma vez que ele, antes de tudo, buscava distração.

Depois de uma semana, no entanto, o inevitável acabou acontecendo. Talvez porque ele tenha dormido um pouco mais, talvez porque ela tenha acordado um pouco mais cedo, Rachel estava na cozinha, tomando café, quando Finn foi pegar na geladeira uma garrafa de isotônico, que pretendia levar para a academia.

"Bom dia." Rachel foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

"Bom dia." Ele falou, tentando usar a educação que sua mãe lhe dera, mas extremamente seco.

"Finn, eu..."

"Não, Rachel." Ele a interrompeu, sem pena. "Eu não quero ouvir. O que quer que você tenha pra dizer, eu não quero e não vou ouvir. Se precisar de mim pra um almoço ou jantarzinho feliz em família... ou quiser impressionar uma daquelas suas amiguinhas de infância recalcadas... deixa um script debaixo da porta do meu quarto, dizendo quando, onde e como... que eu prometo seguir a risca cada linha. Mas não vem querer falar comigo, ok?... querer que eu seja seu amigo... ESSE teatrinho acabou!" Disse, parte irônico, parte irritado.

Sem que ela tivesse forças ou tempo para assimilar tudo e pensar em uma resposta que fosse fazer alguma diferença, ela o viu deixar a cozinha e escutou a forte batida da porta da sala. O seu coração doía e ela chorou, como já tinha chorado em alguns outros momentos daqueles dias sem Finn. Ele, por sua vez, já tinha gasto lágrimas demais e repassado demais em sua mente todos os momentos maravilhosos que os dois tinham passado juntos, tentando entender o que havia dado errado, mas sem conseguir pensar em nada que justificasse a repentina mudança da garota. Agora só tinha restado frustração, irritação e uma saudade que ele tentava ignorar.

Mais uns quinze a vinte dias se passaram e, durante eles, os dois tentaram se ocupar o máximo possível e pensar um no outro o mínimo, tarefa essa que se mostrava sempre muito difícil de realizar. Quando se viam, trocavam apenas "bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite", friamente, e iam cada um para um lado, o mais rápido que podiam, para ficar o menor tempo possível na presença um do outro.

Uma das ocupações favoritas de Finn era a academia, em que treinava Box e fazia musculação. Puck frequentava o mesmo centro de treinamento, então eles ainda passavam um tempo juntos, de vez em quando. Era uma terça-feira e os dois estavam terminando de guardar suas coisas nos armários do vestiário, para seguir para um treino de luta.

"Como está a Berry?"

"O nome dela é Rachel Hudson, cara." Disse, aborrecido, como quem repete uma coisa pela milésima vez.

"Desculpa... ainda não me acostumei. Como ela tá?"

"Tá legal."

"Cara, você é um homem de sorte. A Rach é linda, inteligente, amiga... uma das pessoas mais legais que eu conheço, cara." O amigo afirmou, sincero.

"É... eu sou um cara de muita sorte!" Infelizmente, Finn não conseguiu conter a ironia, o que não passou despercebido por Noah.

"Eu senti uma certa ironia nisso aí, cara?"

"É... é que a Rachel pode ser bem difícil às vezes, brother." Respirou fundo.

"Todas as mulheres podem ser bem difíceis... vai por mim." Conseguiu tirar um sorriso do outro, cutucando-o, enquanto saiam do vestiário e se dirigiam aos sacos de pancada. "Só fique sabendo que, se você magoar a Rach, em te cubro de porrada igual eu vou fazer com um desses sacos agora."

"E se for eu quem tá saindo magoado, bro?" Falou baixo, mais como um lamento do que como uma pergunta.

"Você tá muito estranho, cara! Tá acontecendo alguma coisa?" Preocupou-se de verdade.

"Ah, cara. A gente brigou... foi isso. Mas acho que casamento é assim mesmo, né?"

Os dois começaram seu treino. Finn pensou que não era tão ruim assim ter exposto o problema para o amigo, afinal, quando viesse o divórcio, não seria uma surpresa tão grande para Puck, que concluiria que eles já vinham tendo problemas no casamento.

"Eu acho que eu também to me tornando um cara de sorte, Finn." Puck voltou a falar, alguns minutos depois.

"Saindo com alguém?"

"Lisa. Uma modelo que eu fotografei na Califórnia. A gente passou a noite juntos lá e foi o melhor sexo da minha vida! Mas eu achei que não ia dar em nada por causa da distância. Só que ela acabou sendo transferida pra cá e a gente tem saído desde que ela chegou..."

A história de Puck distraiu o amigo e os sacos de pancada ajudaram a diminuir a tensão. Mais tarde, voltando para casa, ele começou a pensar sobre o fato de todo mundo sempre falar sobre o quanto Rachel é uma pessoa maravilhosa, amiga, generosa, etc. Talvez não fosse, afinal, uma boa opção ficar alimentando sua raiva contra ela.

Em primeiro lugar, podia ser que ela não merecesse isso, de verdade. Em segundo, dizem que o ódio é a outra face do amor, então enquanto ele estivesse irritado, irredutível, agressivo, ele estaria mantendo uma postura passional em relação a ela.

Talvez fosse o momento de começar a lidar com as coisas de outra maneira. Quem sabe uma outra estratégia fosse necessária para esquecer Rachel Hudson? Começando por aceitar que ela não era, nem seria, de verdade, uma Hudson...


	17. Chapter 17

**Obrigada pelos comentários, gente. Me devolveram um pouco do ânimo pra escrever. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Uns dois ou três dias depois, antes de sair para o trabalho, Finn foi à cozinha tomar um copo de água e encontrou Rachel, que preparava uma salada. Desejou boa noite, como sempre, mas dessa vez em um tom menos árido, mas recebeu o mesmo cumprimento de volta mais seco do que nunca. Ainda assim, manteve sua resolução de voltar a se comportar como uma pessoa adulta e sensata e decidiu que era hora de falar com ela.<p>

"Rachel, eu queria te pedir desculpas... eu fui muito grosseiro com você."

"Tudo bem." Ela respondeu, mas sem mudar o tom ou o semblante, e sem olhar para ele. Continuou simplesmente cortando tomates.

"Eu gostaria que voltássemos a nos falar, que não fôssemos como dois estranhos morando numa mesma casa. Eu só parei de falar com você porque eu não soube lidar com o fato de que..."

"Finn!" Foi a vez de Rachel interrompê-lo sem piedade. "Sinceramente, eu fico feliz que você queira falar comigo de novo... de verdade." Olhou, finalmente, para ele, ao dar ênfase ao que afirmava, voltando, em seguida, aos alimentos. "Mas eu não quero conversar sobre... isso, ok? Pelo menos não hoje... eu tô num péssimo dia!"

"Eu... eu posso ajudar... de alguma forma?" Se ofereceu, preocupado.

"Não. Obrigada, mas você não pode."

"É impertinente eu perguntar o que aconteceu, né?" Falou, com cuidado.

"Na verdade, não." Respirou fundo e largou o que estava fazendo, sentando-se em um banco, com os braços apoiados no balcão. Olhando as mãos e evitando o olhar dele, que também tinha se ajeitado em um banco, do outro lado da bancada, continuou. "Eu tenho feito audições. Foram três só essa semana! Eles dizem sempre a mesma coisa... que eu não sou o que eles estão procurando... que eles já tem outra pessoa em mente."

"Eu sei como você se sente. Eu já passei por isso." Ele respondeu, mas não como quem faz pouco do sofrimento alheio e sim como quem, verdadeiramente, já esteve no lugar da pessoa.

"Acho que todo artista passa por isso... mas mesmo assim é frustrante! E no meu caso, eles sempre elogiam tudo! Tudo... a minha interpretação, a minha voz, a minha técnica, o meu conhecimento sobre o personagem. Eu chego a ser aplaudida de pé, mas na hora H, não estão procurando alguém como eu." Suspirou, cansada. "Eu sei que eu não sou bonita o suficiente pras telas... TV, cinema... mas TEATRO? Até pra trabalhar no teatro agora eu vou ter que fazer plástica no nariz?" Terminou, indignada, irritando-se, ainda mais, ao ver que Finn ria.

"Eu não acredito em você, Rachel." Afirmou, ainda rindo.

"O que? Você concorda com eles?"

"Claro que não, Rach. Eu não concordo... ou melhor, eu não acho que uma mulher tenha que ser bonita pra fazer teatro. Só que esse não é o ponto. Eu não acredito que você acha que eles não te escolhem por isso! É claro que não é isso... e, se for isso, eles são LOUCOS! Você é LINDA!"

"Eu... Finn, eu..." Eles se olharam por segundos, com aquele olhar diferente, que um guardava só para o outro, mas logo evitaram se encarar.

"Eu não tô falando isso com nenhuma intenção, ok? Eu não vou começar a repetir esse mesmo padrão e... enfim, eu tô dizendo isso porque é a verdade. Você é linda. Não se coloca pra baixo assim." Olhou o relógio. "Agora eu vou indo. O trabalho me espera." Concluiu, levantando-se e pegando uma maçã na fruteira, que mordeu, em seguida.

"Ok, Finn." Rachel riu, gostosamente, enquanto respondia.

"Eu gosto de ver você finalmente rindo, mas é... estranho. É engraçado eu querer que você melhore essa sua baixa autoestima?" Questionou, contrariado.

"Não, Finn. Desculpa. E obrigada! É muito gentil da sua parte... eu tava rindo de outra coisa. Eu... não achei nada engraçado, eu só fiquei feliz de ver que você pegou uma maçã, já que você não come nada preparado ou mesmo comprado por mim, desde..." Não concluiu. Ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

De fato, ele não tinha comido mais nada que não tivesse sido providenciado por ele mesmo. Era um tipo de birra, de retaliação, uma maneira de mostrar que ele estava mesmo aborrecido com ela, que ele não queria nada que viesse dela e não estivesse estritamente previsto no contrato. Mesmo quando ela deixava refeições que tinham sido obviamente preparadas exclusivamente para ele, uma vez que levavam carne, ele ignorava a oferta e ela era obrigada a levar a comida para o segurança ou o porteiro do teatro, ou para o zelador da escola onde trabalhava. Depois de um tempo, ela havia desistido e passado a cozinhar apenas pequenas porções, que comia, completamente sozinha, em todos os sentidos possíveis.

"Me desculpe, Rachel. Espero que você não tenha tido que jogar muita coisa fora." Afirmou, culpado. "Foi muito imaturo da minha parte agir dessa maneira."

"Isso quer dizer que você vai voltar a comer em casa, Sr. Hudson?" Brincou.

"Se não for um problema pra você." Ela fez sinal negativo com a cabeça. "Eu vou, sim." Ele sorriu, timidamente, e ela espelhou seu gesto. "Agora eu preciso mesmo ir."

A convivência entre eles voltou a ser educada, gentil. Quando se encontravam, não mais trocavam apenas cumprimentos secos, mas conversavam de verdade. Por outro lado, também não buscavam passar tempo juntos. As conversas, sobre assuntos como o trabalho, alguma coisa relacionada à casa ou os amigos, duravam de dez a quinze minutos e cada um seguia seu próprio rumo, reiniciava suas próprias atividade do dia-a-dia. É certo que não havia mais hostilidade, mas também não tinha se restabelecido a sensação de conforto que, um dia, um havia sentido perto do outro.

Rachel voltou a usar a comida como uma maneira de se entregar àquele por quem estava apaixonada em silêncio. Tinha ajuda da empregada que havia contratado pouco depois da discussão deles, no que dizia respeito à escolha e manuseio das carnes, e ao ato de provar os pratos, mas seguia quase todos os passos das receitas ela mesma. Chegou a ligar para Carole, a fim de saber quais eram os pratos de Finn e manter sempre a geladeira cheia de coisas que fossem agradar o paladar do rapaz.

Ele comia tudo e sempre agradecia cada coisa que ela preparava especialmente para ele, apesar de ele pensar que provavelmente era tudo feito pela nova empregada da casa e só saber que era para ele porque Rachel não abria exceção para nenhum tipo de carne. Jamais passava por sua cabeça que garantir o prazer dele à mesa era uma demonstração de afeto por parte da falsa esposa.

Enquanto os dois ficaram sem se falar, Rachel conseguiu evitar os pais. Mesmo Finn tendo assegurado que seguiria um roteiro em um eventual encontro com os dois, ela não tinha vontade alguma de estar perto dele e ser tratada com falsa cordialidade. No entanto, agora que eles estavam conseguindo lidar melhor com a situação, ela precisava encontrar Hiram e Leroy, então avisou ao rapaz que ele viriam jantar na cobertura em uma quarta-feira, porque faziam questão de vê-lo.

O jantar foi agradável. Os quatro conversaram animadamente, o que não era difícil tendo a paixão pela arte em comum. Ao contrário do jovem casal, os dois homens mais velhos não eram atores, mas sempre acompanharam de perto a carreira de Ethel e ficavam encantados com cada filme, cada música, cada peça de teatro a que assistiam. Finn lembrou que eles não tinham ido à sua peça e os convidou, insistindo, sem precisar fingir, para que fossem, o que acabou acontecendo de fato ainda durante aquela semana.

O único problema da reunião familiar era a proximidade física entre Rachel e Finn, e a intimidade que eles tinham que fingir, ou melhor, relembrar. Era difícil não se instalar imediatamente uma tensão sexual a cada toque, por mais inocente que ele fosse, já que os convidados eram os pais dela, então não havia beijos, apenas toques mais sutis. Impossível também não desejar que tudo fosse verdadeiro, todo o companheirismo, o carinho, o afeto, a domesticidade.

Assim que os Berry deixaram a casa dos Hudson, Finn despediu-se educadamente e foi para seu quarto. Decidiu que um banho frio e uma cama quente seriam o melhor paliativo para seus problemas, que só terminariam em alguns meses, com a assinatura de um divórcio.

Rachel concluiu que precisava de um drinque. Bebida e papo furado seriam os aliados contra a solidão naquela noite. A fim de matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só, ligou para Jesse, de quem estava com muita saudade, porque também o vinha evitando nas últimas semanas, e marcou em um bar que os dois costumavam frequentar.

Em vinte minutos, os dois estavam no bar e, em uma hora, já tinham tomado dois shots de tequila cada um.

"Por que eu fiquei sem ver minha melhor amiga por quase um mês, mocinha? E por que eu tenho a sensação de que você quer se embebedar?"

"Eu não quero me embebedar. Quero me divertir."

"Sei." Disse, sem dar credibilidade alguma a ela. "E por que estava me evitando? Aliás, não só você, mas também o meu melhor amigo, que, por coincidência, é seu marido."

"Você sabe que ele não é..."

"Que seja. Desembucha!" Perdia a paciência a cada segundo.

"Nós dois ficamos sem nos falar uns dias."

"Meu Deus! Como as pessoas mais fofas desse mundo conseguem brigar?" Disse, surpreso, mas, no fundo, desconfiado de qual seria a razão que levaria duas pessoas maravilhosas a brigarem.

"A culpa é sua, Jesse St. James. Não poderia ter me arrumado um marido de aluguel menos... bonito, inteligente, engraçado, talentoso... gostoso." Disse a última palavra tão baixo que parecia ter medo de que ele a escutasse de fato.

"Você transaram!" Falou mais alto do que pretendia. Não a vendo protestar, soube que tinha razão. "Eu sabia! Eu comentei com Sebastian que vocês estavam se envolvendo." Terminou, em uma voz mais moderada.

"Isso não podia ter acontecido, Jesse." Falou, séria, preocupada, desanimada.

"E acabaram sem se falar porque..." Era como uma pergunta.

"Porque eu disse a ele que nada tinha mudado entre a gente... e ele... não ficou feliz."

"E nada mudou mesmo, honey?" Questionou, ressabiado.

"Você me conhece muito bem e SABE que mudou. Com quantos homens eu já fiz sexo, J?" Ele não precisou responder, apenas lhe deu um sorriso cúmplice. "Eu tinha que cortar o mal pela raiz, evitar o Finn ao máximo. Eu não posso ter esse tipo de drama na minha vida agora. Pelo menos não associado à única coisa com potencial pra melhorar um pouco as coisas pra mim, que é essa herança."

"Você se apaixonou por ele, babe. Isso é uma coisa que a gente não controla!"

"Eu posso não controlar o que já tá aqui dentro..." colocou a mão próximo ao coração "mas eu posso controlar as minhas ações, manter as coisas no nível profissional."

"Eu não vou ficar tentando te convencer de nada, Rach... até porque eu não te diria pra mergulhar fundo, porque eu não sei se ele também tá apaixonado por você. Mas UMA coisa eu tenho que te dizer: pensa muito bem sobre tudo isso porque você pode perder um tesouro muito mais valioso do que essa tal herança da sua tia... mesmo com toooodos os benefícios que eu sei que ela te traz."

Os dois sorriram tristemente um pro outro e Rachel pediu mais dois shots de tequila, servidos com sal e limão.

Ela sabia que pensaria melhor sóbria, mas quem disse que ela queria pensar em alguma coisa agora?

* * *

><p><strong>Será que gostaram? Ainda não tava na hora de acontecer nada demais... e queria colocar um pouco de amizade na fic tb. Bom ou ruim?<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Glee não me pertence, óbvio. Se pertencesse, eu escreveria os roteiros e não fan fic...**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, gente! Eles dão uma motivada boooooa! hehe**

**Bjinhos! Espero que curtam os rumos da história...**

* * *

><p>Toda a tequila no sangue de Rachel fez com que ela tivesse vontade de invadir o quarto de Finn, ao chegar à sua casa de madrugada e, no dia seguinte, causou uma super dor de cabeça, que demorou horas e alguns analgésicos para ser extirpada. Já a conversa com Jesse resultou em uma vontade enorme de mandar tudo para o espaço e dar uma chance real ao que sentia por Finn. Ele realmente enchia sua vida de felicidade muito mais do que todo o dinheiro e os bens recebidos, apesar de a herança estar sendo bem aproveitada, nos inúmeros cursos e no patrocínio ao coral, que tinha sido, por anos, um sonho seu.<p>

No entanto, por alguns dias, ela apenas refletiu. Havia muita coisa em jogo. E se ele gostasse dela, eles tivessem toda aquela química sexual, mas ele não estivesse apaixonado? E se os dois estivessem apaixonados, mas o relacionamento não desse certo, como acontece com muitos casais, mesmo aqueles que amam de verdade? Como seria o convívio dos dois, se algo desse errado? Ela poderia acabar sem ele e sem a herança, o que seria o maior dos desastres de sua vida, já não muito bem sucedida.

Isto porque ela não considerava nenhum sucesso ter quase 26 anos e jamais ter participado de um musical da Broadway. Não ter conseguido levar o coral que coordenava às Nacionais, sequer uma vez, era igualmente frustrante. Além de não achar que ter tido dois namorados apenas, sendo um deles Jesse St. James, um dos gays mais gays que ela conhecia, fosse ter uma vida pessoal marcada por êxitos.

Apesar disso tudo, em uma manhã chuvosa de domingo, quando ela o viu adentrar a cozinha, com ar ainda sonolento, respondendo ao sonoro "bom dia" dela com um sorriso enorme, chegou a pensar que valia a pena o risco.

"Eu tava querendo mesmo falar com você." Ela disse, timidamente, enquanto ele ocupava um dos bancos na bancada, de frente para ela. "Você quer comer o que?"

"Isso que você tá fazendo pra você parece ótimo!" Respondeu, observando a mistura de frutas, cereais e mel, que ela preparava. "E eu também preciso falar com você." Disse, sério, o que fez com que ela não permanecesse tão decidida.

"Pode falar... fala primeiro." Ela resolveu.

"Ok. É..." Ele limpou a garganta. "Eu to muito sem graça, mas eu... PRECISO... te pedir uma coisa."

"Tudo bem... fala." Incentivou, mas no fundo estava com medo desse pedido.

"Eu ainda não tinha comentado com você, mas a peça tá tão bem que eles vão dar início a uma temporada curta na Broadway." Finn se referia ao musical em que estava trabalhando, que era, até então, uma produção Off-Broadway. Tinha sido uma transição em tempo recorde! "Só que isso foi bom pro diretor, pros produtores, mas pra mim foi péssimo." Continuou, vendo que a expressão de Rachel, que tinha se tornado sorridente, agora era confusa. "Eles convidaram um ator mais experiente... aquele Theo Stockman, pra fazer o John."

"Ai, eu sinto muito, Finn! Você gostava tanto... você tava tão feliz." Ela falou, realmente solidária. "E eu sei que não é nenhum consolo, mas eu acho que eles estão fazendo uma péssima escolha!" Completou, sendo total mente sincera.

"Tudo bem... pelo menos eu tive a oportunidade... eu fiz a peça. Pessoas viram... pode ser que eu arrume alguma coisa logo." Ela acenou positivamente e ele continuou. "A questão é que eu assumi alguns compromissos financeiros, antes de saber disso. Com o que você me paga, eu até consigo arcar com esses compromissos, mas com a peça tava sobrando e eu tava juntando um dinheiro pra... uma outra parada aí, que é importante pra mim."

"Uhum." Ela mostrou que estava acompanhando o raciocínio.

"Coincidentemente, semana passada, o Puck me falou de uma campanha que ele vai fotografar, que vai pagar super bem, e ele me indicou pra esse trabalho. Acha que eu tenho o perfil e tal... só que tem um problema."

"O que pode ser tão ruim num trabalho, Finn?" Questionou, curiosa, mas também por perceber que ele estava incomodado com o que tinha para dizer.

"Acontece que a modelo que vai fazer o trabalho é noiva do dono da agência... e ele é ciumento pra caramba e... e eu já saí com ela há um tempo, quando eles não eram noivos. Ele só aceitou pensar no meu nome pra campanha, porque o Puck disse que eu casei e tal." Fez uma pausa, mas continuou quando ela nada disse. "Ele só vai fechar esse contrato comigo se ele acreditar que eu não represento perigo nenhum, então... Bom, o que eu queria era te perguntar se a gente pode receber os dois aqui, pra jantar e... você sabe... fingir que a gente é um casal realmente."

Ela se sentiu mal, de repente, enjoada. Embrulhava-lhe o estômago só de pensar na possibilidade de Finn ter realmente algum tipo de relação ou interesse nessa modelo, que podia estar namorando o dono da agência por interesse, e de ela, posando de esposa dele, acabar ajudando os dois a terem um caso secreto, enquanto trabalhavam juntos. A tal modelo podia ser, inclusive, a loira que ela tinha visto no teatro.

"Quais os nomes deles? Como ela é?"

"O nome dele é Sam Evans e ela é Quinn Fabray. Como assim como ela é?"

"Como ela é... fisicamente. Eu... posso conhecer... das revistas."

"Ah, ela é loira, tem olhos claros... nada de especial. Tem sei lá quantas modelos com essa descrição, né?" Para ele, era mesmo indiferente a aparência de Quinn, já que ela era uma chata. "Tá tudo bem, Rachel? Você tá... branca!" Falou, assustado com a palidez dela.

"Eu to um pouco enjoada."

"Enjoada?" Mostrou mais preocupação do que devia.

"Fica tranquilo, Finn. Enjoo não é sempre gravidez, ok? E, nesse caso, não tem nenhuma chance. Eu tomo pílula há anos e religiosamente. Eu diria até que sou paranoica com isso. Eu não posso ficar sem tomar, porque eu fico com meu período todo irregular e com uma TPM e cólicas impossíveis de suportar."

Ele ficou feliz com a repentina informação que caía em seu colo. Ela não tomava pílulas em razão de ser sexualmente ativa, e sim por motivos clínicos. Talvez ela não estivesse saindo com ninguém, além dele. Ou melhor, com ninguém mesmo, já que com ele ela também não estava ficando mais. De qualquer modo, isso o deixava aliviado, esperançoso, alegre. Quando se está apaixonado por alguém, a única coisa pior do que não ter a pessoa ao nosso lado é saber que ela está sendo tocada, abraçada, beijada, amada por outra pessoa, então ele queria acreditar que ela estava sozinha.

Entretanto, se ele estava aliviado, ela, por sua vez, estava tensa, amedrontada com a possibilidade de conhecer, em um jantar na sua própria casa, a misteriosa loira com quem Finn trocara carinhos no teatro, sem saber que era observado pela mulher com quem tinha acabado de passar momentos maravilhosos em casa.

"Você quer ir ao médico? Eu te levo."

"Não, Finn. Deve ter sido uma queda de pressão. Já estou melhor." Respirou fundo. Não havia resposta diferente que pudesse dar a ele, ainda que sua cabeça estivesse uma confusão e tanto. "Quanto ao jantar, pode marcar."

"Você tem certeza, Rachel? O contratado aqui sou eu. Você não tem nenhuma obrigação de..."

"Tá tudo bem, de verdade, Finn. Pode marcar." Ela assegurou, o interrompendo.

No fundo, nada estava bem. Se fora difícil fingir na frente dos pais, o que não demandava muito contato físico, seria ainda mais complicado agir de modo que convencesse pessoas estranhas de que eles eram dois apaixonados. Isso implicaria demonstrações de intimidade, carinhos, abraços, talvez até beijos. Além disso, se a modelo fosse a loira que estava com seu marido no teatro, ela iria ter que aprender a lidar com seu ciúme.

Contudo, não havia outra saída. Além de querer ajudar Finn, ela agora não sossegaria se não ficasse frente a frente com Quinn, a fim de confirmar se era ela ou não a mulher que tinha feito com que ela se afastasse de Finn. Ela iria contar as horas!

* * *

><p><strong>Será que a Quinn é a loira do teatro? E por que ele estaria fazendo carinhos nela?<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Glee não me pertence... to tão ansiosa pelo PROM!**

**Mais um capítulo... espero que gostem dessa participação de Quam...**

* * *

><p>"E você demorou todo esse tempo pra me contar isso? E eu aqui pensando que era sua melhor amiga... que idiota!"<p>

"Santanna, por favor, não é hora de você ser dramática, ok? Você sempre foi e sempre será minha melhor amiga, mas eu não tava preparada para falar do Finn. É muito doloroso! Você sabe que eu nunca me apaixonei, na vida. Eu namorei o Noah, porque nós nos dávamos super bem, éramos populares, ele é o maior gato... namorei o Jesse porque ele é lindo, talentoso e era super atencioso comigo... mas me apaixonar? Não, eu nunca soube o que era isso."

"E agora você sabe? Não pode estar confundindo também?" A amiga disse meio irritada.

"Só pode ser." Suspirou. "Se não fosse paixão, por que eu teria vontade de colocar ele no meu colo, quando ele não tá legal? Por que eu ficaria tentada a fazer carinho nele, beijar, abraçar, toda vez que eu olho pra ele, ou mesmo quando eu só PENSO nele? Por que eu pensaria em arriscar a droga da herança que a minha tia deixou pra mim... e por que eu sentiria como uma facada no peito cada vez que eu penso nele fazendo carinho no rosto daquela... daquela... _garota_?"

"Bem... se é assim, queridíssima, você não vai perder essa guerra sem lutar!"

"O que você quer dizer, Santie?" Indagou, desanimada.

"Eu quero dizer que você vai, no mínimo, mostrar pra ele o que ele tá perdendo, deixando você em casa, e saindo com qualquer outra mulher. E mostrar pra essa tal de Quinn aí que ela pode ser modelo, mas você é a baixinha mais gostosa e sexy de NY."

"Ai, Santie... eu te amo, amiga." Disse, rindo. A latina tinha um jeito particular de lidar com tudo e, ainda que por caminhos tortos, acabava ao menos melhorando o astral de Rachel.

Alguns dias tinham se passado, depois do pedido feito por Finn e as duas amigas passavam a tarde no shopping. Depois de Rachel ter contado, finalmente, tudo que tinha acontecido a Santanna, elas passaram horas escolhendo um vestido para a Sra. Hudson usar no jantar que ela e o marido ofereceriam, naquela noite, e fazendo alguns tratamentos estéticos em um requintado e renomado Centro de Beleza. Santie convencera Rachel de que a empregada podia, e deveria, cuidar dos preparativos sozinha e que ela deveria chegar ao apartamento maravilhosa, bem penteada e maquiada, colocar seu vestido, e tomar uma boa taça de vinho, enquanto aguardasse os convidados.

Finn ficou sem palavras, ao ver a morena entrar na sala de estar da casa, o primeiro e mais formal ambiente da cobertura, onde tinham decidido que receberiam o casal Sam e Quinn, para conversar e tomar alguns drinques, antes do jantar. Ela estava estonteante, em um vestido azul marinho, tomara que caia, curto, com sandálias prateadas, de saltos bem finos e altíssimos, os cabelos soltos, bem ondulados, uma maquiagem sem exageros, mas que destacava seus olhos.

Se ele a elogiasse e se aproximasse dela, sabia que não iria se conter, então foi até o bar, onde ficavam as bebidas, e começou a servir-se de uma dose de uísque com gelo. Apenas quando estavam distantes e ele tinha os olhos repousados no copo, ele disse que ela estava linda, como sempre, e que, com certeza, Sam iria ficar impressionado e convicto de não ter motivo algum para ter ciúmes da noiva. Também agradeceu por ela estar recebendo o dono da agência e reforçou que só havia pedido que ela o fizesse, porque o dinheiro teria uma como destinação um projeto muito especial para ele.

Não houve tempo para que ele oferecesse uma bebida a ela e nem para que ela perguntasse qual era o projeto. Os convidados chegaram quando ele ainda falava e, então, ele foi abrir a porta. Os dois respiraram fundo, se preparando para começar com um fingimento, nem tão fingido assim, o que, aliás, era muito pior do que se tudo fosse realmente encenado.

Logo que as apresentações foram feitas, eles respiraram novamente, mas, dessa vez, aliviados. Finn porque percebeu que Sam estava mais relaxado do que ele esperava e Rachel por constatar que a garota que estava recebendo em sua casa não era a mesma que ela tinha visto com ele no teatro.

Quinn devia ter mais ou menos a idade dela e a outra loira parecia ser mais nova. Não dava para dizer isso com certeza, porque ela não tinha chegado assim tão perto, mas era o que parecia. O que dava para afirmar era que, definitivamente, não eram a mesma pessoa. Os cabelos eram igualmente loiros, mas os de Quinn eram lisos e tinham um corte Chanel sofisticado e os da desconhecida eram cacheados e mais longos, a mulher misteriosa era mais alta e mais curvilínea. Agora que Rachel parara para pensar, ela não tinha muito tipo de modelo.

Era ótimo saber que não estava recebendo em seu lar aquela que ela considerava, mesmo sem conhecer, um desafeto, um problema, uma pedra em seu sapato. Muito bom também saber que não era com a menina, por quem tinha demonstrado tanto afeto, que Finn tiraria fotos, possivelmente fotos sensuais, com poses que envolveriam contato físico. Pensar nas fotos e olhar para a loira à sua frente, sentada em seu sofá, e recebendo um drinque das mãos do Sr. Hudson, também estava longe de ser confortável, mas, ainda assim, era melhor do que se as suas suspeitas tivessem sido confirmadas.

Rachel tinha ocupado um lugar em um dos sofás, enquanto o casal de convidados estava sentado em outro, de frente para ela. Finn havia servido bebidas para todos, sendo acompanhado por Sam no uísque e deixando que as mulheres saboreassem a bebida de Baco. Depois disso, tinha se posicionado ao lado da esposa, e, assim, os quatro iniciaram uma boa conversa, sobre os assuntos mais variados, enquanto tomavam seus primeiros drinques e mais alguns, até serem chamados pela empregada que, devidamente uniformizada, anunciou que a refeição estava servida.

Até o jantar e durante ele, o máximo que Finn e Rachel fizeram foi pegar um na mão do outro e acariciar levemente, e trocar olhares, naturais em meio ao bate-papo que tinha se estabelecido, e um pouco mais forçados quando Sam ou Quinn faziam alguma pergunta sobre como os dois tinham se conhecido, por que tinham se casado tão rápido que ninguém da agência tinha sido convidado ou mesmo tinha ficado sabendo.

"Nos conhecemos por um amigo em comum e realmente foi tudo muito rápido entre a gente. Eu já estava me mudando para esse apartamento enorme, e não queria ficar sozinha, então eu acabei insinuando que o Finn deveria vir morar comigo." Ela começou a responder.

"Mas os pais dela são tradicionais, então eu resolvi pedi-la em casamento. Me desculpem por eu não ter chamado vocês, mas, além de ter sido tudo meio corrido, a gente quis uma cerimônia muito simples... estavam só os familiares e alguns poucos amigos." Ele emendou.

"Não tem problema... só estávamos curiosos." Assegurou Sam, iniciando outro tópico qualquer.

Depois do jantar, no entanto, os dois estavam mais soltos, em razão da bebida. Era mais difícil perceber onde terminava o fingimento e começavam os sorrisos de verdade, os olhares realmente devoradores de um pelo outro. Ficou mais complicado reparar a tempo, que eles estavam sentados perigosamente próximos, que ele tinha os braços atrás dela, no sofá, que ela pousara a mão sobre a perna dele e fazia círculos com os dedos ali, enquanto eles davam continuidade à interação com Sam e Quinn.

Quando o casal de loiros resolveu aproveitar uma breve interrupção no falatório para trocar carinhos, os dois acabaram fazendo o mesmo. Finn colocou uma mecha de cabelo de Rachel atrás da orelha da moça, a olhando intensamente, enquanto ela sorria.

Sem aviso prévio, ele se aproximou e a beijou. Sabia que seria só um beijo, que ela só iria deixar acontecer em razão dos convidados, porque já tinha deixado claro que não queria se envolver com ele, mas, mesmo assim, ele a beijou. Ele precisava daquele beijo, mesmo se fosse o último, mesmo se ela brigasse com ele depois, mesmo se ela brigasse com ele na hora e ele perdesse a oportunidade de trabalho. Ele só pensava em beijá-la de novo, em matar as saudades que apertavam sem peito, como se nada mais importasse, como se não existisse nada além dos dois.

Ela também se entregou àquele carinho sem pensar em nada. Deixou os lábios grudarem, se explorarem, de sugarem, as línguas se saborearem e brigarem por espaço, por domínio. Segurou a nuca do marido, e se arrepiou com as mãos fortes dele em suas costas, com aquela onda de desejo tão familiar invadindo todas as células do seu corpo, por todo o tempo que o beijo durou.

"No domingo, você disse que queria falar alguma coisa comigo, mas depois, quando eu perguntei, você desconversou... disse que não era nada... quis planejar logo esse jantar." Ele disse, passando os dedos pelo rosto dela, quando se separaram. "Sobre o que você queria falar, Rach?" Questionou, esperançoso.

"Não era mesmo nada importante. Era só sobre coisas da casa... nada demais." Mentiu, tendo voltado à razão, graças à pergunta dele. Tinha passado o momento e agora ela não tinha mais certeza sobre querer correr o risco de ficar com ele. Quinn podia não ser A loira, mas a presença dela fazia Rachel recordar a cena que tinha flagrado.

"Pombinhos, pombinhos..." Disse Sam, rindo. "Já está ficando tarde e queremos deixar vocês a sós, mas nós dois temos negócios a tratar, Finn."

"Por que você não conversa com o Sam no escritório, Finn? Vocês vão ficar mais a vontade... e nós também." Sorriu, olhando na direção de Quinn, que sorriu de volta.

Os homens seguiram na direção do outro cômodo, como ela sugeriu, deixando as duas sozinhas, pela primeira vez. Rachel não sabia o que esperar de um momento a sós com Quinn, mas provavelmente se desenrolaria algum assunto típico de mulheres, que não devia ser tão difícil assim de aguentar.

A loira, em nenhum momento, foi antipática ou fez qualquer comentário que pudesse incomodar a morena. Não falou sobre seu envolvimento com Finn no passado, nem insinuou nada sobre as fotos que eles iriam fazer juntos em breve. Ao contrário, parecia muito apaixonada pelo noivo, falava dele toda hora, fazia milhões de elogios, e Rachel podia entender as razões, porque não se tratava de alguém que só pudesse atrair uma mulher linda em razão de sua conta bancária e de sua influência. Tratava-se de um rapaz tão bonito quanto a própria Quinn, que tinha tudo para ter sido também modelo, antes de ser dono da agência.

No entanto, se é certo que não resultou da conversa qualquer motivo para que a Sra. Hudson tivesse ciúmes de seu marido com a loura, especificamente, a mesma conversa, cujos tópicos variavam entre roupas, joias, sapatos, academia, tratamentos estéticos, dietas, cirurgia plástica e remédios milagrosos, fez Rachel pensar em como ela era diferente de todas as mulheres a que Finn estava acostumado, glamourosas, vaidosas, perfeitas como Barbies.

De repente, tudo que ela queria era que aquela noite acabasse, que aquele casal de príncipes fosse embora, que ela pudesse se trancar no quarto e dormir, deixando as coisas exatamente como estavam antes do jantar, antes de mais um beijo. Se trancar e dormir, deixando as coisas exatamente como elas deveriam ser. O lugar dele era mesmo ao lado de uma menina de nariz perfeito, loira, alta e de olhos claros.

Enquanto Quinn falava sem parar, Rachel apenas torcia. A única coisa de que ela precisava agora era torcer para que ele não dificultasse as coisas, querendo conversar sobre o bem dito beijo.

* * *

><p><strong>O mistério da loira continua... mas juro pra vocês que não por muito tempo. Resta saber se a resolução do mistério vai ser boa ou ruim para Finchel...<strong>

**Pelo menos, rolou um beijinho, né? Tá bom, assim... não tá? Ou será que você estão ansiosas por mais?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Meu dia não está muito bom hoje... espero que, mesmo assim, o capítulo não decepcione. Obrigada por estar aqui lendo! Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Finn não dificultou em nada a vida de Rachel. Assim que o casal formado pelo dono da agência e pela modelo deixou a cobertura onde viviam, sem olhar nos olhos dela nenhuma vez, ele informou ter sido contratado para a campanha e agradeceu por ela ter recebido os dois, reforçando que aquele dinheiro iria ajudar muito, e que, por isso, significava muito para ele o que ela havia feito. Ao mesmo tempo em que falava, pegava suas chaves, que estavam em uma caixa, em cima do aparador que ficava próximo à porta, bem como um casaco que permanecia pendurado perto dela, para emergências. Disse que ia dar uma volta e, quando Rachel se deu conta, já não estava mais lá.<p>

Rachel não sabia bem se ficava aliviada ou triste. Nossos pensamentos são muito confusos e contraditórios quando estamos apaixonados e os dela transitavam entre querer esquecer que eles tinham voltado a se beijar e deixar ele livre para um tipo de mulher que tinha mais a ver com ele, evitando, assim, sofrimentos futuros, além de evitar ter problemas com a execução do contrato, e desejar, por outro lado, que ele ainda quisesse falar sobre eles, ainda tentasse uma aproximação, que houvesse, enfim, uma esperança para os dois.

O beijo não mudou nada entre eles. Durante as semanas seguintes, os encontros ao acaso dos dois, dentro de casa, levavam a conversas rápidas, sobre assuntos triviais, que demoravam apenas poucos minutos. Além do que, ambos ficavam pouquíssimo em casa, estando ela envolvida em mais cursos e tendo aumentado o número de ensaios semanais do coral, o que representava ficar fora, todos os dias, pelo menos uma parte da manhã e outra da tarde, e ele, por sua vez, envolvido com novos testes para peças, bem como com a academia, o trabalho voluntário no hospital e as sessões fotográficas.

Quando, no entanto, Rachel ficou sabendo que Kurt, o irmão mais novo de Finn, iria passar alguns dias em NY, fazendo provas de seleção para uma faculdade de moda, a garota fez questão de oferecer o quarto de hóspedes, para que ele não precisasse permanecer em um hotel. O garoto nunca tinha saído de Lima, só tinha 18 anos e provavelmente não conhecia mais ninguém, além do irmão, que vivesse naquela cidade.

Pelas conversas que os dois haviam tido, no período em que estiveram mais próximos, a morena sabia que o irmão era muito importante para Hudson, que eles eram muito próximos. Apesar de não terem nascido de uma mesma mãe nem de um mesmo pai, eles eram bem mais unidos do que muitos irmãos "de sangue" que ela conhecia.

O começo da relação deles tinha sido complicado porque Finn tinha treze anos e Kurt quatro, quando Carole se casou com o pai do menino mais novo, Burt Hummel. Com o tempo, no entanto, o mais velho tinha se tornado o protetor do outro, aquele que dera a mão para ele atravessar a rua a caminho da escola, aquele que o ensinara a se proteger ou que, muitas vezes, o protegera pessoalmente, quando já estavam mais velhos e os problemas a enfrentar passaram a ser outros.

Finn não aceitou a oferta de Rachel, porque sabia que o irmão era esperto e atento demais, e perceberia que ele e a esposa não dormiam no mesmo quarto. Rachel ainda tentou ponderar, dizendo que o garoto poderia desconfiar, ao não ser sequer convidado, mas não adiantou. Ele afirmou que diria ao irmão que os dois ainda estavam praticamente em lua de mel e precisavam de privacidade, e assegurou que o garoto entenderia. Acabaram concordando em, pelo menos, recebê-lo para um almoço.

Rachel procurou saber quais eram os pratos favoritos de Kurt e escolheu um deles, além de outro, que era um dos preferidos do próprio Finn. Só tinha visto o cunhado uma vez, no casamento, e, apesar de seu matrimônio ser falso, sua paixão era verdadeira, o que fazia com que ela não conseguisse deixar de querer agradar o marido, tanto cozinhando para ele, como já era costume, quanto tentando ganhar a admiração de seu irmão mais novo e tão amado, cuja opinião devia ser de suma importância.

"Rach, não vem um batalhão aqui... somos só nós!" Finn disse, ao entrar na cozinha, por volta de uma da tarde, e encontrar a mulher terminando de preparar o que era quase um banquete. Era um lindo domingo de sol, como há muito não se via em NY. O verão, finalmente, estava dando o ar da graça.

"Eu quis fazer o que ele gosta... e o que você gosta... e ainda tinha que fazer algo pra mim, né? Afinal, nem seu filé mignon nem o peixe do Kurt entram na minha dieta."

"Eu não entendo essa sua dieta." Comentou, rindo e mexendo no celular.

"Já te expliquei que o que eu não como NUNCA é carne... pra outras coisas de origem animal eu abro uma exceção, quando eu acho que preciso."

"Mas parece que, pelo menos, vai ter mais gente pra ajudar a dar conta disso tudo aí." Falou, indicando a comida. "Recebi uma mensagem..."

Nesse momento, os dois ouviram a campainha e Rachel saiu correndo, ansiosa, para a sala, de avental e tudo. Parecia que era ela quem ia receber alguém que amava, alguém de quem sentia saudades. Finn achou até graça naquela animação toda. Há muito tempo não se divertia com Rachel e queria poder fazê-lo, ter uma tarde alegra, descontraída, animada, ao lado dela, do irmão e de Blake, que ele tinha acabado de saber que viria também.

Quando Rachel abriu a porta, achou que iria desmaiar, gritar, morrer por parar de respirar, alguma coisa assim. Parada à sua frente, junto com Kurt, estava nada mais nada menos que a loira com quem ela vinha tendo pesadelos, dormindo e acordada. Ficou pálida, gelada, trêmula, catatônica, muda, enquanto Kurt a cumprimentava, com um abraço, beijos no rosto e um agradecimento sincero pelo convite. Não estava, contudo, surta, e pode ouvir muito bem a conversa que começou a seu lado.

"Finn!"

"Blake!" Ele abraçou a garota, tirando-a do chão. Rachel sentia seu sangue ferver e lágrimas tentando cair de seus olhos, mas ela conseguiu tirar sua porção atriz sabe-se lá de onde e não deixou isso acontecer. "Kurt!" Ele abraçou forte o irmão.

Blake deu um sorrisinho sem graça para Rachel, enquanto os irmãos se abraçavam. Sabia que aquela mulher só podia ser a esposa de Finn, mas achou que seria mais conveniente esperar que ele as apresentasse. Rachel retribuiu o sorriso, concluindo que um dia ia ganhar um Oscar, com certeza. Tinha nascido para atuar. Essa era a única explicação para ela não ter saído de perto deles rápido como um furacão, e ainda conseguir arranjar um jeito de colocar um sorriso no rosto.

"Blake, essa é a Rachel. Ray, essa é Blake, minha prima."

"Ela é MINHA prima... eu só empresto ela pra você!" Kurt falou, se fazendo de antipático, arrancando risos de Finn e Blake.

Rachel ainda não tinha condições de rir. O fato de a garota ser uma prima não queria dizer nada, ainda mais não sendo realmente prima dele e sim do irmão.

"Você é tão linda quanto o Finn me disse que você era. É um prazer te conhecer!" Blake falou, sorridente, abraçando Rachel, como seria natural entre membros de uma família.

A menina estava sendo muito simpática e Rachel sabia que ia ter que relaxar, para aguentar, provavelmente por uma tarde inteira, a presença dela. Além disso, começou a pensar na possibilidade de ter se enganado, afinal Finn não a elogiaria para uma garota com quem estivesse saindo ou tivesse intenções de fazê-lo. Ou será que a loira estava mentindo sobre o elogio? Mesmo com alguém da família, para que tanto carinho, no dia em que ela o visitara no teatro? Para que segurar a mão, alisar o rosto?

"Já estão com fome ou querem beber alguma coisa?" A morena perguntou, tentando ser o mais receptiva possível. Sabia que tinha que afastar os pensamentos teimosos ou poderiam perceber que ela estava estranha. Decidiu que ia, simplesmente, passar a tarde observando.

"Como estão as coisas, Blake?" Questionou Finn, com ar sério, enquanto os quatro se dirigiam à sala de jantar. Tinham decidido almoçar logo.

"Estão melhorando. Ainda é difícil... ainda dói... mas pelo menos eu posso ser eu mesma e eu tenho o meu lugar no mundo, agora."

Rachel percebeu que Finn e Kurt deram sorrisos tristes, solidários, e que Kurt segurou a mão de Blake, pois os dois, a essa altura, tinham se sentado, lado a lado, à mesa. Finn sentou em frente ao irmão e Rachel em frente à outra menina. A empregada, que esperava por eles, saiu para, em seguida, começar a trazer os pratos.

Enquanto comiam, o assunto versou sobre notícias de Lima, trazidas por Kurt. Rachel ficou sabendo, então, que Blake não morava mais naquela cidade e sim em NY, como ela e Finn, onde tinha acabado de cursar o primeiro semestre da faculdade de arquitetura. Isso a deixava com a pulga ainda mais atrás da orelha mas, ao mesmo tempo, a medida em que a conversa fluía, ela podia perceber que Finn tratava a garota como prima mesmo, ou talvez até como uma irmã mais nova.

"A Ginnifer quer ver você, Finn. Ela já me mandou umas três mensagens, entre a hora que eu saí de casa e o momento em que o táxi parou na porta do seu prédio." Riu.

"Por que ela não veio hoje?"

"Ah... porque o Kurt era o seu convidado... eu já vim de penetra, ainda ia trazer alguém?" Continuou rindo.

"Que ridícula!" Ele jogou o guardanapo de pano nela, implicando.

Definitivamente, era uma interação familiar e Rachel começou a se sentir culpada, arrependida, além de uma grande idiota que poderia ter o homem dos seus sonhos nos braços e desperdiçou a oportunidade. Teve mais certeza ainda e corou brutalmente quando Blake resolveu que estava sendo mal educada e decidiu inteirar Rachel do assunto.

"Rachel, eu não sei se o Finny te falou algo, porque ele é extremamente discreto, mas a Ginni é minha namorada." Rachel fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, enquanto se xingava muito, mentalmente. "Eu e ela nos conhecemos ainda em Lima e decidimos estudar em NY... a gente sabia que aqui tudo seria mais fácil, as pessoas são menos hipócritas..."

"É por isso que eu quero escapar de Lima o quanto antes também." Sentenciou Kurt. Era claro que ele também tinha a orientação homossexual.

"Depois que a gente veio pra cá, os meus pais começaram a desconfiar do nosso comportamento uma com a outra e tal... ou talvez eles já desconfiassem antes, mas tenham preferido não tocar no assunto... não sei. O fato é que, durante esses últimos meses, a minha vida tem sido bem difícil. O meu pai não aceita... o tio Burt tenta me defender e acaba brigando com o próprio irmão... a minha mãe e o meu pai quase se separaram porque ele queria que ela parasse de falar comigo... um grande inferno!"

"Ah, Blake, eu sinto muito." Rachel disse, enfim, segurando a mão dela sobre a mesa. Sentia de verdade. Sabia o que seu pai Leroy havia passado quando os pais dele tinham descoberto sua orientação sexual. Tinham sido anos e anos de silêncio e dor.

"Está tudo bem melhor agora. Quando eu conversei com o Finn, um dia desses, ele me fez entender que o mais importante era eu não perder a minha essência, não me perder de quem eu sou. Me fez ver que o meu pai pode pensar diferente e não querer dar o braço a torcer, mas ele me ama... e não vou ser eu quem vai se anular pra agradar ninguém."

O quebra-cabeças estava completo: no dia em que Rachel vira Blake, Finn a estava consolando e aconselhando. Como ela podia tê-lo julgado tão erradamente?

O almoço acabou e os quatro passaram uma tarde agradável, assistindo filmes e conversando. Mesmo quando chegou a hora de Finn ir para o teatro, fazer uma de suas últimas apresentações na peça, Kurt e Blake estavam tão a vontade com Rachel, que ainda ficaram um pouco mais.

Ela podia sentir como era fazer parte daquela família e a sensação era, definitivamente, muito agradável! Uma pena que o casamento existisse só no papel!

* * *

><p><strong>Nada demais a história da loira... acho que criei expectativas demais em vocês e nem era um grande mistério... rsrsrs... foi só um engano da Rachel, rainha da precipitação!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Olá, gente! Bom, preciso dizer a vocês que esse capítulo não ficou como eu queria, mas que eu não poderei escrever sábado e provavelmente também não poderei domingo, então eu queria postar algo hoje. Eu ando pra baixo com o final da temporada de Glee, mas eu espero melhorar e fazer um capítulo 22 mais legal, ok?**

**Bjs e obrigada a todos que acompanham a fic, principalmente a quem comenta porque isso estimula muito... você não tem ideia!**

* * *

><p>Depois que Kurt e Blake deixaram sua casa, Rachel tomou um bom banho, passou hidratante calmamente pelo corpo, como se fizesse um carinho em si mesma, vestiu uma camisola negra que a fazia sentir bela, atraente, sexy. Precisava de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que a fizesse sentir melhor consigo mesma. Estava se julgando tão estúpida, estava tão envergonhada por tudo que tinha pensado, tão culpada por tudo que tinha desperdiçado.<p>

Ao se arrumar, estava fazendo aquilo por si mesma, para si mesma. Iria comer alguma coisa leve, ler um pouco e dormir. Ainda não sabia se deveria falar com Finn ou como poderia dizer a ele que o tinha expulsado do seu quarto e da sua vida apenas em razão de uma presunção errada.

No entanto, depois de tentar prestar atenção a um livro por algum tempo, e de tentar dormir, por algum tempo, viu que seria impossível fazer qualquer coisa naquela noite, que não fosse esperar por Finn e conversar com ele. Aquela história toda ficaria passando como um filme em sua cabeça, enquanto ela não esclarecesse tudo, por mais difícil que fosse, por mais encabulada que ela estivesse.

Voltou a ocupar o sofá da sala de TV com seu livro nas mãos e a tentativa vã de transformar letras em palavras, palavras em frases, frases em parágrafos coerentes. Tudo estava embaralhado, confuso, sem nitidez, naquelas páginas. Sua mente, no entanto, tinha deixado de ser uma confusão, e estava muito claro do que ela precisava, o que ela queria. Só faltava dar um passo à frente e rezar. Rezar muito para que ainda houvesse esperança, para que ela não tivesse destruído qualquer interesse que Finn tivesse por ela.

Então, pouco depois da meia noite, quando ela escutou o rapaz entrar, chamou por ele, que entrou na sala, bastante surpreso.

"Ainda acordada?"

"Eu tava sem sono." Tentou parecer indiferente. "Como foi lá hoje?"

"O clima não tá dos melhores, né? Eu não fui o único dispensado, então pra alguns de nós essa era a penúltima semana. Semana que vem, vai ser só despedida e incerteza." Respondeu, desanimado. "Eu também preciso desacelerar.. vou fazer um chá de camomila pra mim. Você quer?"

"Eu..." Respirou fundo. "Finn, não é verdade que eu to sem sono. Ou melhor, é uma meia verdade, eu até perdi, sim, o sono... mas é porque eu quero... eu preciso... falar com você."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Houve algum problema com o Kurt ou a Blake... algum problema no almoço... ou depois que eu fui embora?" Questionou, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá, preocupado.

"Não. Não aconteceu nada no almoço. Quer dizer... tem a ver com o almoço... mas, ao mesmo tempo, não tem." Enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Eu... to com tanta vergonha, Finn!"

"Vergonha?" O que ela tinha feito para se envergonhar?

"Finn, naquele dia em que eu pedi para você sair do meu quarto e voltar pro seu..."

"Eu sei bem... a noite em que você me expulsou." Falou, rígido.

"Por favor, não piora as coisas!" Suplicou.

"Me desculpa. Fala." Mudou o tom, porque o dela mostrava que realmente ela não estava bem em relação ao que tinha a dizer.

"Você tinha me estimulado a sair mais, me divertir mais, viver a vida. E, quando a gente conversou, eu não demonstrei dar muita importância, mas aquilo ficou na minha cabeça. Então eu decidi que você estava certo... que eu devia ser mais leve, relaxar... e eu me arrumei e saí."

"Eu sei. Quando eu cheguei, você não tava... e chegou de madrugada, me expulsando. Bom jeito de seguir um conselho meu, hein!" Não conseguiu evitar a ironia, mas ela não ia ficar com raiva ou chateada com ele, agora. Ela o havia magoado e ele estava agindo sob aquela máxima de que a melhor defesa é o ataque.

"Eu fui procurar VOCÊ... no teatro. Eu não queria sair sozinha, eu queria sair com você." O olhar dele voltou a ser indagador, curioso. "Só que eu cheguei lá e você tava com a Blake. E eu não conhecia a Blake... eu só vi o homem com quem eu tinha passado momentos maravilhosos, horas antes, fazendo carinho e olhando com carinho pra uma outra garota... uma garota linda!"

"Rachel!" Ele soltou o ar dos pulmões que ele sequer sabia estar segurando, e se jogou para trás no sofá, soltando todo o peso do corpo. "Eu não sei se eu fico extremamente irritado com você por não ter conversado comigo..."

"Do que adiantaria eu conversar com você, Finn?" Ela o interrompeu. "Eu tinha certeza que você ia me dizer que era uma amiga... que eu sei muito bem que você nem pode sair com ninguém, por causa do nosso contrato. Além disso, você não tinha que me dar satisfações... a gente não tinha nenhum compromisso, a gente só tava ficando juntos, se aproximando. Como eu ia te cobrar alguma coisa?"

"Aí você preferiu simplesmente me expulsar? Fugir? Esquecer tudo... deixar tudo pra trás?"

"Tava doendo, Finn! Eu senti... eu senti ciúmes. Eu não deveria, mas eu senti... e eu não conseguia pensar em ficar com você, tendo a imagem de você tratando outra garota com o mesmo carinho, aqui na minha cabeça."

"Você só pode ser maluca de achar que era o mesmo carinho!" Olhou para ela pela primeira vez, depois da revelação. "A Blake é minha prima... ela é mais, ela é minha IRMÃ! Quando eu tinha quatorze, quinze anos, eu levava ela e o Kurt pro parquinho, eu servia de babá dos dois." Olhou para os próprios pés, pois não conseguia encará-la. "Você, Rachel... você era a minha tentação."

"Eu não sou mais sua tentação?" Falou, com a voz baixa, doce, quase triste, apenas com um fiozinho de esperança restando, depois de ouvir o verbo conjugado no passado.

"Rachel, eu to chateado com você, porque você tirou conclusões precipitadas... você foi insegura... você não viu que eu tava totalmente louco por você, que eu não precisava de outra pessoa... não queria outra pessoa." Aqueles verbos todos no passado queriam dizer o que? Ele iria enlouquecê-la, assim. "Mas eu também to aliviado que você pelo menos tivesse um motivo mais..."

"Mais?"

"Um motivo que mostra que você não pensa só nessa porcaria desse contrato que eu assinei com você. Um motivo que mostra que você também tava envolvida... que eu não tava sozinho nessa." Ele olhava para ora para ela, ora para os pés, ora para lugar nenhum especificamente, mas ainda sem encontrar seus olhos. Estava realmente dividido entre a irritação e o alívio.

"Você ainda não me respondeu se eu ainda sou uma tentação pra você." Tentou de novo, apesar do medo da resposta.

"Rach, babe. Você não é uma tentação pra mim... você é A minha tentação... a minha maior tentação." Agora ele olhava nos olhos dela.

Ele podia estar chateado, e nada satisfeito com a maneira como ela lidou com o primeiro obstáculo que apareceu no relacionamento dos dois, quando ele estava apenas começando, mas o rosto dela, o pedido de desculpas silencioso que vinha de seu olhar e o sorriso que tinha acabado de brotar em seus lábios, quando ele respondeu à pergunta dela, eram tudo de que ele precisava para saber que o que ele mais queria era recomeçar.

"E você é a minha, babe. Eu quero TANTO você!" Ela falou, em meio a uma respiração que já se tornava pesada, se aproximando dele, com uma das mãos em seu rosto, alisando a barba ralinha que ali se formava. "Eu quero ser sua, Finny! Me faz sua." Sussurrou no ouvido dele, causando um arrepio.

Ele jamais teve tanto prazer em atender ao pedido de alguém, como teria naquela noite.


	22. Chapter 22

Finn enterrou os dedos nos cabelos de Rachel, segurando-a com vontade e beijando seus lábios devagar. Seus lábios se tocaram e afastaram algumas vezes até se juntarem de vez e se abrirem, deixando suas línguas se encontrarem em uma comunicação silenciosa da paixão e do desejo de que estavam tomados os seus corpos. Depois de um longo beijo, lento, cheio de entrega, e de exploração mútua, os dois buscaram o ar que faltava em seus pulmões, e seus olhares se encontraram, fazendo um sorriso enorme brotar no rosto de ambos.

Foi assim, sem deixar de olhar nos olhos de Finn, que Rachel subiu em seu colo, começando a abrir os botões de sua camisa, enquanto ele acariciava os braços dela, as costas, as pernas, cada lugar que a camisola não cobria.

"Isso é covardia, ok? Você conversar comigo e me pedir pra ser minha, usando uma dessas suas camisolas que me deixam louco!" Ele disse, enquanto explorava o corpo dela, olhando-a com a adoração que ele voltava a se permitir ter por ela.

"Eu pensei que era eu quem te deixava louco, hum?" Provocou, beijando o pescoço dele e passando as mãos por seus ombros, enquanto descia a camisa que tinha terminado de desabotoar.

Ele deu um daqueles seus sorrisos maliciosos e se livrou rapidamente da camisa, arrancando depressa também a camiseta que usava por baixo, enquanto ela o olhava, satisfeita em ver como mexia com os instintos dele. Ele puxou ela com força, encostando o corpo dela no dele, fazendo com que ela sentisse sua ereção. Enfiou as mãos por baixo da camisola, apertando o bumbum, subindo para as costas e, finalmente, levantando a peça de cetim, até tirá-la completamente, pela cabeça da morena, expondo seu corpo, que ele tanto venerava.

"Realmente, assim é ainda melhor." Ele sentenciou.

Os dois se beijaram mais um pouco, sentindo o contato de suas peles, ao mesmo tempo. Depois, ele explorou o pescoço dela com lábios e língua, os seios com as mãos, polegares roçando os mamilos, lentamente. Ela abriu o cinto dele, o botão da calça, o zíper, tocando seu membro. Os dois já estavam mais do que prontos e já haviam esperado tempo demais.

"Eu adoro que você me toque, Finn." Disse, respirando fundo. "Mas eu quero você dentro de mim. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Eu quero ser sua." Implorou.

Ele a pegou no colo e levantou do sofá. Fez com que ela se deitasse no já conhecido tapete da sala de televisão, enquanto se livrava completamente das roupas. Se deitou por cima dela, puxando sua calcinha preta, toda de renda, sem pressa, mas ela estava impaciente e terminou de se livrar do item, rapidamente, puxando-o para si.

Ele riu da impaciência que ela demonstrava, mas ele mesmo também estava louco para, finalmente, penetrar a intimidade dela de novo, então foi o que ele fez, arrancando um gemido alto da garota e gemendo forte também. O ritmo de seus corpos era sincronizado, como se nunca tivessem deixado de fazer aquilo, e foi se tornando mais e mais rápido, mais e mais forte, ele indo cada vez mais fundo dentro dela. Os dois chamavam um pelo outro, até não serem mais capazes de emitir qualquer som coerente.

Os dois gozaram juntos e permaneceram juntos por algum tempo, conectados da forma mais íntima possível. Finn se sentia tão incapaz de se soltar de Rachel que, ao perceber que não tinha mais forças para se manter sobre ela, sem soltar o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, rolou para o lado, puxando-a para que ficasse por cima.

A sala foi ficando cada vez mais silenciosa, na medida em que a respiração dos dois amantes se acalmava, mas era um silêncio mais confortável do que jamais existira entre eles e, quando os dois estavam com o fôlego totalmente restaurado, eles começaram a trocar beijos e carinhos, os mais doces, calmos e delicados beijos e carinhos.

"Você ainda quer aquele chá?" Ela perguntou, depois de um tempo de chamego.

"Não! Eu ia tomar chá pra chamar o sono. Agora, eu não quero que ele venha." Respondeu sorrindo, contente.

"E que tal... um lanchinho?"

"Lanchinho?" Questionou, curioso.

"Eu tava pensando em waffles, com bastante requeijão... um milk shake de chocolate..."

"Waffles... requeijão... chocolate... Você tá nervosa?"

"Não." Ela riu, com vontade. "Eu to muito feliz!"

"Vamos." Ele se rendeu, rindo do entusiasmo que ela demonstrou com sua resposta.

Os dois prepararam o lanche e ela sugeriu que eles levassem tudo para a suíte, onde comeram sobre os lençóis, usando aquelas bandejas feitas para tomar café da manhã na cama. Enquanto comiam, conversaram sobre as coisas que eles tinham deixado de compartilhar, como os cursos dela, o trabalho dela no coral, que tinha feito sua última apresentação do ano letivo na semana anterior, na escola, porque as férias de verão haviam começado, as sessões fotográficas que ele tinha feito com Quinn, que também já haviam chegado ao fim, e alguns testes dele, que estavam marcados para a semana seguinte.

Afastadas as bandejas, ficaram na cama, deitados, abraçados, a cabeça dela no peito dele, as mãos dele carinhosamente passeando pelas madeixas dela, os dedos dela brincando com os pelinhos do braço dele.

"Eu tava com tanta saudade de você, Finn. Do seu cheiro, dos seus beijos, do seu toque..." levantou do peito dele e se posicionou de modo a olhar para ele "... de você dentro de mim, me completando, mesmo que eu nem soubesse como eu era incompleta, antes." Fez um carinho no rosto dele, enquanto terminava de falar, e deu um beijo em sua boca, depois.

"Eu tava morrendo de saudades de você também, babe." Ele a beijou, um pouco mais intensamente. "Rachel?"

"Hum?" Ela sentiu certa preocupação na voz dele.

"Você é uma tentação muito grande pra mim. Ter você me pedindo par te fazer minha, como você pediu... eu... eu não tinha como não ceder." Ele respirou fundo. "Mas não é só você que sente medo, Rachel. Você já mostrou que você pode me levar pro céu, pro paraíso, pra um lugar que eu nunca tinha conhecido... mas que também pode me mandar pro inferno!"

"Finn." Falou, preocupada, arrependida por tudo, um lamento perceptível em sua voz. "Eu quero ficar com você pra valer... eu não vou mais te afastar."

"Você não vai mais me expulsar do seu quarto... dizer que não pode lidar com isso, que a gente tem que ser profissional?"

"Não." Riu. "Eu não vou mais te expulsar. Você pode dormir aqui sempre que quiser."

"E se eu quiser dormir aqui toda noite?"

"Se você quiser..." Ela sorriu e eles se beijaram de novo. "Mas saiba que, se estiver aqui, eu não vou deixar você dormir fácil, não." Provocou.

"Huuum..." Sussurrou, beijando o pescoço dela, fazendo carinho com o nariz atrás da orelha dela. "Isso é uma promessa?" Provocou também.

Os dois riram juntos e, em seguida, mostraram um ao outro que falavam sério. Não faltava disposição e muito menos desejo sobre aquela cama. Nem deixariam de haver ambos, tão cedo, ali.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sinceramente, com Finchel se beijando como no capítulo de terça e Monchele andando por aí de mãos dadas, nem sei mais se ler fic tem alguma graça... mas, ainda assim, eu vou escrever, porque eu adoro e porque eu acho que não tem nada a ver abandonar uma história no meio.**

**Espero que alguém ainda leia, mesmo não havendo nenhuma necessidade de fic pra gente se emocionar ou se divertir, no momento.**

**Bjs cheios de glee a todos!**

* * *

><p>Depois de terem se amado de novo, Finn e Rachel estavam preguiçosamente deitados na grande cama da suíte, seus corpos nus abraçados, debaixo dos lençóis, conversando sobre a visita de Kurt e Blake, e sobre a situação da garota, que tinha mexido muito com Rachel, acostumada ao preconceito que, algumas vezes, sofria, em razão de ter dois pais.<p>

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra você. Espera aqui." Disse Finn, após se lembrar de algo, deixando de lado o assunto e se levantando da cama.

"Um presente?" Se animou Rachel.

"Espera, curiosa." Respondeu, rindo dela, enquanto vestia sua boxer.

O rapaz foi ao quarto dele e voltou com um pequeno embrulho, em papel colorido e com um laço de fita dourado, que entregou a Rachel, sentando-se na cama, ao lado dela.

"Não é um presente meu. Eu queria que fosse, mas não é." Lamentou, diante da alegria que ela tinha demonstrado, com a possibilidade de ele ter algo a dar a ela. "Esse presente é da Blake e da Ginni. Como elas não foram ao casamento, por causa de toda a confusão com o pai da Blake, no dia em que ela foi conversar comigo no teatro, ela levou esse pacote, pra eu trazer pra você."

"E como eu expulsei você..."

"... eu não te entreguei." Balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. "Me desculpa."

"Tudo bem." Sorriu, sincera. "É lindo! É... diferente, né?" Observou, já com o objeto nas mãos.

"A mãe da Ginni é designer. Foi ela quem fez. As meninas estavam sem graça, por ser um presente impessoal, mas eu assegurei que não tinha problema... que você ia adorar. Até porque elas nem te conheciam pra conseguir te dar algo pessoal, né?" Ele riu.

"Eu adorei, sim. De verdade! E eu sei exatamente o que eu vou fazer com ele."

Ela se levantou da cama, jogando sobre o corpo apenas a camisola que estava caída no chão, descartada um pouco depois do final do lanche. Caminhou até sua escrivaninha e abriu a última gaveta, de onde tirou um caderno, que folheou rapidamente, encontrando a foto que, uma dia, Finn havia deixado ao lado de sua cama.

Ela tinha escondido a fotografia no fundo da última gaveta, entre as últimas páginas de um velho caderno de receitas, assim como havia empurrado seus sentimentos para o lugar mais inacessível dentro dela, como se pudesse mantê-los ali, esquecê-los. Agora, ela estava resgatando e deixando virem à tona, se mostrarem, se expandirem, toda a paixão e todo o desejo que ocultara. A fotografia, como os sentimentos, devia ser resgatada, e sua presença bem à vista poderia, inclusive, ser como um símbolo da nova fase.

Caminhou até a cama, balançando a foto, mostrando-a para ele. Sentou-se, colocando-a no lindo porta retrato de madrepérola que acabara de ganhar e, em seguida, posicionou o reluzente objeto no mesmo lugar onde havia encontrado a foto, quando ele a deixara para ela, com um bilhetinho carinhoso no verso.

"Ficaria mais bonito com uma foto sua." Ele disse, olhando o objeto na mesinha de cabeceira dela.

"Com isso, eu não posso concordar." Ela o beijou e ele a abraçou pela cintura, puxando-a mais para perto.

"E por que não uma foto nossa?"

"Seria ótimo, mas... nós só temos fotos do casamento, e eu não vou colocar nenhuma delas aqui no quarto. Tudo ali era... falso."

"Essa foto aí também é falsa, Ray. É uma foto de campanha publicitária."

"É diferente... ainda é você... o seu sorriso... E, além do mais, você me deu essa foto, escreveu um recadinho pra mim... foi espontâneo, foi... uma coisa verdadeira entre a gente."

"Você tem razão." Disse, beijando a mão dela, algumas vezes. "Se é pra gente colocar uma foto nossa em algum lugar, tem que ser uma foto da gente junto de verdade... da gente como a gente tá agora."

"Isso! Nós vamos tirar várias... um álbum inteiro!" Adicionou, animada, se pendurando no pescoço dele, e fazendo o garoto rir.

Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente, trocaram carinhos, mas o sono já estava chegando e os dois resolveram não lutar contra ele.

"O que você tem pra fazer amanhã, Finn?" Ela perguntou, sonolenta, enquanto eles se aconchegavam na posição que chamamos de conchinha.

"Nada importante. Só academia. E você?"

"Só Pilates à tarde."

"Ótimo. Eu vou à academia à tarde também, então." Ela sorriu e ele a apertou mais forte contra ele. "Ray?"

"Hum?"

"Nem tudo foi falso no nosso casamento, ok? Eu não menti quando eu disse a todos que você era a noiva mais linda que eu já tinha visto, em toda a minha vida." Ela fez um carinho na mão dele, que estava pousada em sua barriga, e suspirou. Ele beijou o rosto dela, com todo carinho, com todo o amor que crescia ainda mais dentro dele. "Boa noite, Rach." Disse, baixinho, em seu ouvido.

"Boa noite, Finn." Ele recebeu, como resposta, e teve, realmente, sua melhor noite de sono naquele apartamento.

Dormiu tão pesado que só acordou por volta das treze horas, encontrando o outro lado da cama vazio. Se espreguiçou, sorrindo ao ver a própria foto na cabeceira da cama, ao lembrar da noite maravilhosa que passara com Rachel, ao perceber que havia um short e uma camiseta dele dobrados sobre a cama. Sua mulher era detalhista e ele sabia disso, e a presença de roupas suas ali, para que ele não saísse de cuecas do quarto, correndo o risco de mostrar mais do que deveria à empregada, era só uma confirmação.

Se vestiu e caminhou até o próprio quarto, no qual provavelmente manteria suas coisas, mas onde não pretendia dormir nunca mais, a fim de escovar os dentes, fazer a barba e tomar um rápido banho. Sua garota provavelmente estaria esperando por ele, cheirosa e linda, como sempre, e ele precisava estar à altura.

Depois de alguns minutos, andou pela casa, procurando por ela, mas não a encontrou nem na cozinha, nem na sala de televisão, nem na biblioteca, que eram os lugares onde a morena costumava ficar. Já se preparava para fazer um lanche sozinho, pois estava faminto e ela, provavelmente, tinha se cansado de esperar que ele acordasse, e saíra para o tal Pilates, quando a empregada entrou na cozinha, cumprimentando-o.

"Bom dia, Sr. Hudson."

"Bom dia, Sra. Robbins."

"A sra. Hudson me pediu que dissesse ao senhor que ela o aguarda no terraço."

"Terraço?" Perguntou, confuso. Não se lembrava de ter ido ao terraço do edifício nenhuma vez.

"Sim, senhor. Ela está esperando lá."

Finn teve que pensar um pouco, para se lembrar, enfim, que havia uma escada atrás de uma das paredes da sala de estar, a qual levava ao alto do prédio, onde ele nunca havia estado antes. Subiu rapidamente, querendo encontrar sua baixinha o mais rápido possível, planejando, ao mesmo tempo, convidá-la para descer à cozinha, pois a fome o estava matando.

Chegando ao topo do edifício, no entanto, não somente foi recebido por uma Rachel extremamente sorridente, como foi surpreendido por uma mesa de café da manhã digna de um hotel cinco estrelas.

"Boa tarde, dorminhoco." Ela disse, caminhando em direção a ele e ficando na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

"Boa tarde." Respondeu, envolvendo-a completamente com seus braços e tirando um pouco os pés dela do chão. "Por que você me deixou dormir tanto?" Questionou, com um pouco de preocupação e um pouco de manha na voz. "Eu não queria te deixar sozinha... eu queria passar o dia com você."

"Eu também não acordei há tanto tempo assim. E nós temos todo o resto do dia... a noite, a madrugada... amanhã, depois de amanhã." Pontuou suas observações com beijinhos no pescoço dele, que ainda a abraçava, apesar de tê-la colocado no chão.

"Huuuum... isso é tão bom de ouvir!" Afirmou, com os olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo dela junto ao seu, os lábios dela roçando sua pele.

"Vem! Eu sei que você tá faminto." Pediu, puxando-o pela mão. "Eu caprichei bastante, porque é uma espécie de café-almoço, né?" Riu.

"Tem comida pra uns cinco aqui, Rach. Mesmo eu comendo muito." Brincou, sentando à mesa, junto com ela. "Eu to brincando, meu amor. Tá tudo perfeito!" Segurou uma das mãos dela e a levou as lábios, beijando suavemente. "E essa vista? É sensacional!"

"É, eu sei. Eu já vinha pensando em limpar o terraço, pra poder passar um tempo aqui, agora que é verão. Nas outras estações, mesmo na primavera, não fica muito agradável, por ser muito alto. Faz bastante frio." Parou, para saborear algumas uvas. "Quando eu acordei, hoje, e vi esse dia lindo de sol, eu achei que seria perfeito se a gente passasse o dia aqui, tomasse o nosso café... então eu pedi à Sra. Robbins pra limpar, enquanto eu preparei os cookies, o bolo, o suco..."

"... esse pão de banana delicioso." Ela sorriu, enquanto ele devorava mais um pedaço.

Eles comeram e passaram algumas horas juntos no terraço, conversando, olhando a vista, contando um ao outro histórias divertidas sobre situações que já tinham presenciado em NY. O tempo voou e chegou a hora de Rachel ir para a sua primeira aula de Pilates, que resolvera experimentar por indicação de Quinn, agora que, sem o coral, sua agenda estava mais livre. Finn também se preparou para ir à academia e fez questão de levá-la até a dela primeiro.

"Você vai me deixar muito mal acostumada, assim, Finn." Ela comentou, quando estavam a caminho do local.

"Você não vem sempre de carro, com o Sr. Zokner?"

"O Sr. Zokner deve ter mais de setenta anos e não dirige segurando uma das minhas mãos, e me dando beijinhos nos sinais vermelhos." Caçoou, fazendo Finn rir.

Rachel teve que lutar muito para se concentrar na nova modalidade de exercícios, durante uma hora inteira daquela tarde. Ora seu pensamento escapava para a lembrança dos momentos que tinha compartilhado com Finn na noite anterior e no começo daquele dia, ora ela imaginava situações que gostaria de viver com ele ainda, surpresas que queria fazer, lugares aos quais desejava que eles fossem juntos, fantasias que sonhava realizar.

Em outra academia, enquanto Finn fazia sua série de musculação, Puck chegou e começou a dele. Escolheu um aparelho próximo ao que o amigo ocupava, para aproveitar e colocar o assunto em dia. Imediatamente reparou no sorriso bobo que o outro não conseguia evitar ostentar. Era definitivamente o tipo de sorriso que um homem traz nos lábios depois de uma noite de sexo da melhor qualidade.

"Acho que você se entendeu com a Rachel." Foi cuidadoso, dessa vez, para não chamar mais a sra. Hudson pelo sobrenome de solteira. "Tô certo?" Viu apenas o rapaz rir e continuar seus movimentos. "Eu to totalmente certo!" Foi sua vez de rir.

"Eu acho que a Rach é o amor da minha vida, cara." Observou, satisfeito.

"Tu tá ficando mulherzinha, hein, Hudson!" Zombou.

"Mulherzinha? Tenho certeza que ela não acha isso, não, cara." Afirmou, com jeito e sorriso maliciosos, batendo com a toalha no amigo e andando para outro aparelho.

"Agora que tá tudo legal entre vocês, eu queria que vocês conhecessem a Lisa, brother." Puck foi atrás do companheiro de malhação, mudando de exercício também.

"Que tal se a gente for quarta-feira no Joe's Pub? Você acha que a Lisa ia curtir?"

"Claro, cara! Porra, vai ser irado!"

"Eu vou falar com a Ray, você fala com a Lisa, e eu te ligo pra gente confirmar e combinar." Finn encerrou o assunto, se concentrando só nos exercícios.

Uma parte dele estava super animada em relação a esse encontro duplo entre ele e Rachel, Puck e Lisa. O local que ele havia sugerido era um bar na Lafayette Street, que ele e Puck tinham frequentado no passado, um lugar que ele sempre tinha adorado e que, provavelmente, ou Rachel já conhecia e também adorava, ou ela iria adorar, assim que conhecesse.

Não havia como ela não amar um dos locais mais célebres e concorridos de NY, com apresentações de música ao vivo e performances, de vários gêneros de artistas, frequentado por gente bonita e descontraída, com uma atmosfera íntima e acolhedora dada pela luz de velas e pelos sofás de veludo confortáveis.

Outra parte dele, no entanto, estava arrependida da sugestão. Eles nunca haviam tido um encontro de verdade e, ao invés de sair somente com ela, ele havia marcado um encontro com mais um casal. Ele tinha que consertar isso e ter um primeiro encontro com Rachel, antes. Um encontro só dos dois.

Esse encontro tinha que ser perfeito! Mas, entre planejamento e execução, era uma missão que contava com apenas duas noites para ser completada. E ele não tinha a menor ideia, ainda, de como daria conta dessa missão.

* * *

><p><strong>O Joe's Pub existe, realmente. Se tiverem curiosidade, é só colocar o nome no Google. Não coloco link aqui porque o não permite links...<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Glee não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não haveria hiatus... já estou sofrendo! **

**Bjs! E obrigada a quem deixou comentários.**

* * *

><p>Finn poderia levar Rachel para jantar naquela noite ou na próxima, e o restaurante seria o local do primeiro verdadeiro encontro deles. Não teria como errar, por exemplo, a levando ao Sardi's que, além de ser um dos melhores restaurantes de NY, tem as famosas caricaturas das celebridades nas paredes, inclusive uma de Ethel Berry, além de receber muitas celebridades no dia-a-dia. Como qualquer aspirante a cantora e atriz, Rachel adorava aquele lugar e já o havia mencionado em algumas conversas dos dois.<p>

Jantar, porém, é o mais óbvio dos encontros românticos, então, ele só a levaria a um restaurante se não conseguisse se decidir por nada mais interessante. Ele queria que o encontro fosse memorável, impactante, e um jantar, ainda que no melhor e mais adorado dos restaurantes, provavelmente não seria algo realmente inesquecível.

Talvez as coisas ficassem mais fáceis com um pouco de ajuda e, nesse momento, só podia pensar em uma pessoa perfeita para lhe dar essa "mãozinha".

"Como é que você tá, cara?" Finn perguntou, ao celular, enquanto andava em direção ao carro, depois de tomar banho e se trocar, deixando a academia.

"Eu tô ótimo, apesar de estar um frio insuportável aqui."

"Você tá em Buenos Aires, né?"

"Não, Finn. Em Bariloche... e a temperatura está abaixo de zero. Eu vou congelar!" Afirmou Jesse, com sua atitude exagerada de sempre. "O que te faz lembrar desse seu amigo aqui, tão de repente? Saudade não pode ser." Disse, irônico.

Havia um tempo que os dois não se falavam. Quando Rachel esteve com Jesse, ele estava às vésperas de viajar para participar de uma curta temporada de The Sound of Music (A Noviça Rebelde), na Argentina, então ele tinha aproveitado a ida dos dois ao bar, para se despedir da amiga. Com Finn, no entanto, ele só tinha falado, bem rapidamente, pelo telefone, no dia do embarque. Não tinha conseguido sondar Finn e nem seria direto com ele, perguntando sobre Rachel, pois poderia, com isso, expor a amiga, sem necessidade.

"Cara, você não tem jeito." Finn riu. "Mas você tem razão, dessa vez. Eu to precisando de uma ajuda sua."

"Sou todos ouvidos." Falou, quase cantando as palavras.

"Onde eu poderia levar a Rachel, para o encontro perfeito? Para o encontro dos sonhos!"

"Levar a Rachel, hum? Você não está pulando alguma coisa? Não há nada que eu deva saber, antes de te ajudar?"

"Claro." Riu. "A gente tá junto, cara. Junto de verdade... como um casal. Eu vou te dever essa a minha vida inteira! Se a gente já não tivesse se casado, eu te convidaria pra ser meu padrinho, ok? Agora, me ajuda, vai! Aonde eu levo a Ray?"

"Ok! Nem vou perder nosso tempo, fingindo surpresa. Eu já tinha percebido que tinha alguma coisa rolando. Quanto ao encontro, deixa eu pensar." Fez uma pausa, que deixou Finn ansioso, mas ele conhecia Jesse o suficiente para saber que pressionar seria pior, então aguardou. "Um restaurante qualquer é muito comum... ver a vista do alto também é comum pra vocês... ir ao teatro, idem... huuum, já sei!" Praticamente gritou, de repente, tendo se lembrado de algo. "Você já ouviu falar num Cruzeiro-jantar que rola no Rio Hudson?"

"Não... nunca ouvi falar. Eu sei que tem vários barcos, sempre, no Hudson, mas esse Cruzeiro... não, eu não conheço."

"Uma amiga minha foi pedida em casamento durante um Cruzeiro desses. Ela sempre conta, encantada. Parece que é um passeio lindo, super romântico, e é quase impossível que a Ray já tenha ido... ela teria comentado."

"Parece ótimo, mas e se ela tiver problemas com barcos? Enjoos, tonteiras, essas coisas?"

"Como é bom ter um amigo que conhece, como a palma da mão, a garota com quem você vai sair, hein! Não sei o que seria de você sem mim." Suspirou, debochado. "Rachel não tem problemas com barcos, não. Ethel nos levou algumas vezes para passear em iates de amigos. Você só precisa ligar, fazer sua reserva e curtir a noite."

"Merda! Reserva? Eu queria ir hoje... no máximo, amanhã."

"Hoje? Você ia pedir pra uma mulher se arrumar para um encontro desses, assim, na hora?" Falou, incrédulo.

"Eu vou tentar pra amanhã, então. Valeu, J. Te devo mais essa!"

Depois de se despedir do amigo, Finn navegou na Internet à procura de informações sobre o tal passeio. Alguns frequentadores da academia com quem ele já tinha falado, uma ou outra vez, passavam, cumprimentando-o, sem demonstrar qualquer surpresa em vê-lo mexendo no celular, sentado dentro do carro, afinal navegar na rede é, atualmente, um hábito (ou vício) que praticamente todo mundo adquiriu.

Não foi difícil achar o site do Cruzeiro-jantar e também foi surpreendentemente fácil fazer reservas para a noite seguinte. Agora, Finn só podia torcer para que Rachel se encantasse pelo programa sugerido por Jesse, o qual, enquanto dirigia para casa, ele decidira, ainda, complementar com um pernoite em algum hotel elegante.

Alguns minutos depois, estava em casa, com Rachel em seus braços, vendo televisão, enquanto comiam guloseimas que haviam sobrado do café da manhã e conversavam. Ele falou sobre os planos com Puck e a nova namorada do amigo, e ela ficou super animada, porque já tinha ouvido falar muito bem do Joe's Pub. Ficou igualmente empolgada quando ele a convidou para jantar no dia seguinte, em um lugar especial, que preferiu manter secreto.

Os dois trocaram beijos e carinhos, e riram bastante, vendo uma reprise de How I Met Your Mother. Depois, começaram a assistir a um episódio também repetido de CSI, que Finn não tinha visto ainda, e Rachel, que o estava vendo pela segunda vez, acabou dormindo nos braços dele.

Ele tomou todo o cuidado do mundo para não acordá-la, ao carregar a garota para a suíte. No entanto, assim que ele a colocou na cama, ela abriu os olhos, sorrindo para ele. Ele sorriu de volta e ela o puxou para a cama. Não houve nem sinal de que alguém estivesse com sono, antes de ir para o quarto, enquanto os dois se amaram, por duas vezes. Somente depois disso ambos se sentiram prontos para curtir uma merecida noite com Morfeu.

No dia seguinte, por orientação de Rachel, a Sra. Robbins serviu o café da manhã no terraço, como passaria a ser feito, durante todo o verão. No entanto, o casal comeu rapidamente, pois cada um deles tinha suas próprias atividades programadas para o dia, e só voltaram a se ver à noite.

Rachel fez questão de expulsar Finn do quarto, enquanto se arrumava, para que ele só a visse completamente pronta. O rapaz até lamentou, no início, mas a visão de sua mulher chegando à sala, deslumbrante, em um vestido amarelo que fazia um contraste perfeito com sua pele morena, certamente compensou cada segundo de espera. Ela estava de tirar o fôlego, qualquer elogio, qualquer comentário jamais estaria à altura.

"Você tá perfeita, Rach! Simplesmente, perfeita!"

"Você também, Finny." Afirmou, sorrindo largamente. "É bom esse restaurante especial ser mesmo muito especial, porque a minha vontade, agora, era levar você pro quarto e..." Acrescentou, passando as mãos pelo peito dele, sugestivamente, mas foi interrompida.

"Babe, não faz assim." Ele riu, nervoso, sentindo seu corpo reagir ao contato e à insinuação feita por ela. "Nós temos uma reserva... e vai valer a pena, eu prometo."

Finn não prometeu em vão. De fato, valeu a pena sair de casa, naquela noite. Rachel sempre via os barcos navegando o Rio Hudson e já tinha desejado, muitas vezes, fazer um daqueles passeios. Sabia, contudo, que os passageiros das embarcações eram ou turistas, ou casais de namorados, então o programa sempre havia ficado para uma próxima ocasião.

O Cruzeiro-jantar ofereceu ao casal, conforme prometido em suas propagandas, uma noite luxuosa na cidade de Nova York. Rachel e Finn desfrutaram de uma refeição impecavelmente preparada e degustaram um vinho de excelente qualidade, enquanto observavam a noite de Manhattan, tirando proveito de vistas espetaculares, graças às janelas panorâmicas que ladeavam o restaurante, que ficava dentro da embarcação. Além disso, havia a beleza do próprio ambiente, a decoração magnífica.

Depois de comer, os dois foram ao deck superior do barco, perfeito para um passeio romântico ao luar. Até mesmo o clima estava colaborando para que tudo fosse mágico. Era uma noite quente, o céu estava completamente limpo e a lua, cheia. Ficaram ali, um bom tempo, desfrutando da vista e do clima, mas, principalmente, da presença um do outro, dos carinhos, dos beijos ternos que trocavam.

Antes de voltar à terra firme, ainda dançaram juntos, ao som da música de uma banda ao vivo, e conversaram, sentados no bar anexo ao restaurante, tomando deliciosos coquetéis.

Durante o passeio, cruzaram o Hudson, ao redor de Manhattan, até o East River, passando por baixo da Brooklyn Bridge e indo ao norte, tendo um panorama do prédio das Nações Unidas. Virando, navegaram próximo à Estátua da Liberdade e observaram as torres em Art Deco do Empire State e o Chrysler Buildings, para então fazer o caminho de volta e desembarcar.

Rachel comentava que o programa tinha sido perfeito, inesquecível, incomparável, e agradecia ao marido, cobrindo-o de beijinhos por todo o rosto e no pescoço, quando percebeu que o Sr. Zokner não estava indo na direção da casa deles.

"Ainda vamos a outro lugar?" Perguntou, surpresa, obtendo um aceno afirmativo como resposta. "E você também não vai me contar pra onde?"

"Conto." Respondeu, rindo. "Nós vamos dormir no Gansevoort, essa noite."

"No Hotel Gansevoort?"

"Isso." Ele confirmou, como se aquilo não fosse nada demais. "O hotel onde os meus pais fizeram reserva pra gente passar nossa noite de núpcias..."

"... que eu cancelei."

"Isso mesmo! Podia ser qualquer hotel elegante, aconchegante... e NY tem muitos! Mas então eu lembrei das fotos que minha mãe me mandou por e-mail... e eu achei ele perfeito."

"Baby, a gente tem um quarto igual ao de qualquer hotel de luxo, em casa. Uma banheira enorme! Café da manhã com tudo que tem direito. Pra que ir pra um hotel? Não precisa! Eu juro! Você já me proporcionou a melhor noite da minha vida."

"A gente só tem café da manhã de hotel, se você for pra cozinha... você sabe disso, Ray."

"Cozinha não é o forte da Sr. Robbins." Concordou, rindo.

"Viu? Eu tenho, pelo menos, uma boa razão pra te levar pra esse hotel."

Ele a beijou e ela retribuiu, decidindo que, se ele queria assim, ela poderia muito bem aproveitar. Sair do ambiente doméstico, um pouco, sempre faz bem, e tudo que ele tinha planejado, até agora, tinha sido tão bom, que ela não tinha razões para contestar as decisões de seu amado.

Depois de terem tomado um último drinque no bar do Hotel e conhecido o terraço com decoração contemporânea e uma linda piscina, que eles lamentaram não poder usar, por falta de trajes adequados, o casal finalmente foi para seu quarto.

Finn pegou Rachel no colo, como teria feito na noite de núpcias dos dois, se a situação, quando os dois se casaram, fosse a mesma que eles estavam vivendo agora, se eles tivessem se casado por amor. Ele a levou até a cama e se deitou ao lado dela, e os dois começaram a se beijar apaixonadamente, carinhosamente. Depois, um começou a ajudar o outro a se despir, mas sem nenhuma pressa, desfrutando cada toque, cada sorriso, cada olhar que um lançava ao outro.

Eles percorreram com carícias, beijos, lambidas e chupões o corpo um do outro, com se estivessem se estudando mutuamente. Experimentaram o sabor de suas intimidades, até cada um deles levar seu parceiro à loucura. Se amaram até levar seus corpos à exaustão e, quando acordaram, no dia seguinte, namoraram mais e mais, deixando de lado os compromissos que tinham às quartas-feiras, pela manhã.

Tinha sido, sem dúvida, o encontro perfeito que Finn tanto queria dar à sua garota. E, ao voltarem juntos para casa, ele não conseguia evitar sorrir, ao lembrar que ela era sua mulher, e ele a teria em seus braços, assim, pela vida inteira.

* * *

><p><strong>Observação desse cap:<strong>

**Não é possível colocar sites aqui, então, se tiverem interesse, digitem no Google Cruzeiro-jantar em Nova York e Hotel Gansevoort, pois eles existem mesmo. Eu nunca estivesse em NY, por isso tudo que falei sobre o passeio está no anúncio deles. **


	25. Chapter 25

Depois de passar algumas horas de sua tarde no hospital, lendo para as crianças, e algumas outras na academia, treinando, Finn havia tomado banho, colocado uma roupa não muito formal, e agora esperava por Rachel, que mais uma vez tinha proibido sua presença na suíte enquando estivesse se arrumando, para irem encontrar Puck e Lisa, no Joe's Pub.

Viu a garota chegar à sala, sorrindo, e tirando o fôlego dele, sensação com a qual ele já estava até se acostumando. Parecia que todos os dias ela conseguia ficar um pouco mais linda que no dia anterior, o que era uma loucura, porque ela já era a mais linda de todas as mulheres, para ele.

Rachel usava um vestido branco, que emoldurava seu corpo perfeito, e nos pés tinha uma sandália altíssima, de cor nude (não que Finn soubesse nomear essa cor, isso era da alçada de Kurt). Porém, o que chamava atenção era o decote do vestido, que realçava seus seios e parecia até deixá-los maiores. Ele não tinha qualquer problema com o tamanho dos seios dela, eles eram perfeitos! Contudo, não havia como negar o quanto eles pareciam pedir para serem tocados, naquela momento.

"Baby, você tem certeza que precisa sair com esse decote?" Disse, passando uma das mãos, nervosamente, pelo cabelo.

"Eu não pensei que você fosse do tipo repressor, Finn. Pensei que fosse gostar." Ela respondeu, contrariada.

"Não, Rach... não me entenda mal. Eu gostei. Na verdade, eu adorei! Você consegue me deixar mais... hipnotizado, a cada dia. E eu não sou do tipo repressor... claro que não." Ele se aproximou e tocou o rosto dela. "Na verdade, eu vou adorar que todos os caras babem por você a noite toda... e morram de inveja de mim. Porque é o meu nome que você vai gritar..." ele agora falava no ouvido dela, sussurrava "...quando eu te trouxer mais tarde pra casa."

"Então qual é o problema com meu decote?" Perguntou, delicada.

"Nós vamos estar num lugar público... o que quer dizer que eu vou ter que manter as minhas mãos longe de você, por algumas horas. Esse decote dificulta bastante as coisas, babe."

Rindo, ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou na direção da porta.

"Vamos! Você precisa saber se controlar, Sr. Hudson. Não é nenhum adolescente, com hormônios em ebulição."

A noite com Puck e Lisa foi super agradável. Rachel, Finn e o outro rapaz já tinham intimidade, histórias, brincadeiras, mas Lisa não ficou deslocada em nenhum momento. Ela entrava nas conversas com total naturalidade e eles, claro, também tinham a preocupação de inclui-la. No final do encontro duplo, as duas mulheres estavam se dando tão bem uma com a outra, que Lisa combinou de fazer aulas de Pilates na mesma turma de Rachel. Ela já conhecia a atividade, mas havia passado um tempo afastada.

Os quatro não somente conversaram, beberam, comeram, e apreciaram os shows que aconteciam no Pub, como também terminaram a noite dançando, quando a música se tornou mais rápida, mais animada. Finn tinha um pouco de dificuldade com dança, para dizer o mínimo, mas Rachel já tinha bebido o suficiente e estava suficientemente desinibida, para colar o corpo dela no dele e ditar o ritmo. O rapaz terminou a noite se perguntando como, apesar do decote e da dança extremamente provocante, ele tinha conseguido sobreviver e, principalmente, tinha conseguido não arrastá-la para o banheiro do bar e fazer um sexo totalmente selvagem com ela, ali mesmo, segurando-a contra a parede.

No carro, voltando para casa, ela começou a beijá-lo, a passar a mão pelo peito dele, pelo abdômen, a lhe lançar olhares cheios de luxúria, quando os dois se separavam em busca de ar. Ele já estava extremamente excitado e era possível perceber que ela também estava, porque sua respiração estava agitada e ela apertava as pernas uma contra a outra. Seria fantástico se eles pudessem transar ali mesmo, ou tocar um ao outro, mas o motorista podia vê-los, então essa não era uma opção.

De alguma forma, Finn conseguiu se conter e controlar Rachel, até chegarem ao apartamento. No elevador, ela também estava impossível, roçando o corpo no dele, beijando seu pescoço, mordendo sua orelha, dizendo que o queria muito, que precisava ser dele, que ele era muito gostoso, enfiando as mãos por dentro de sua polo azul marinho.

Tudo que ele queria era levantá-la e colocá-la contra a parede, arrancando sua calcinha e a penetrando com força, ali mesmo, no cubículo espelhado. Contudo se frustrou, mais uma vez, porque havia câmeras no local e ele prezava a reputação de Rachel, não queria que ela fosse alvo de olhares maliciosos dos funcionários, no futuro.

Dentro do apartamento, no entanto, a história era outra. Se ele tinha imaginado invadir a intimidade dela, pressionando seu pequeno e perfeito corpo contra uma parede, tanto enquanto estavam no bar, como durante a pequena viagem de elevador, não era na cama que eles iriam ter a sua primeira rodada de sexo da melhor qualidade, naquela madrugada, mas contra a primeira parede em que ele a conseguisse encostar.

Foi assim que eles sequer saíram do lado da porta de entrada da casa. Ainda com grande parte das roupas em seus corpos, tendo sido afastados apenas os pedaços de tecido que impediriam o contato, provavelmente em menos de um minuto ela o sentia dentro de si, movimentando-se rapidamente.

"Oh, meu Deus, Finn! Oh, meu Deus... isso é bom... tão bom."

"Você é tão gostosa, babe! Você me deixa tão..." Não pode terminar, porque teve seus lábios capturados em um beijo faminto.

"Oh, Finn... hum... ham..."

"Isso... isso, mexe pra mim, babe..." Disse, entre gemidos, sentindo ela também se mover, meio na direção dele, meio desenhando círculos com o quadril, fazendo seu clitóris ter a fricção tão desejada, que a levaria à loucura.

"Mais rápido, baby... por favor, Finn, mais forte."

"Assim, gostosa?" Ela respondeu apenas com as reações naturais, que mostravam que ela estava perto de chegar ao ápice, os gemidos, a pressão ainda maior em volta do membro dele, as mãos apertando mais os braços dele. "Goza pra mim, Rach... vem pra mim. Eu to... só te esperando." A respiração dele era difícil, ele não sabia se conseguiria de fato esperar.

A resposta não demorou muito. O que ele tinha esperado até agora tinha sido o suficiente. Ela foi atingida por uma onda de prazer que quase fez com que perdesse o controle de seu corpo, mas, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu manter as pernas en volta do quadril dele, tempo bastante para que ele também tivesse um orgasmo intenso, e a colocasse de pé, em segurança.

Seus corpos, contudo, precisavam de um momento para se recuperarem, então ambos acabaram sentados no chão, encostados na parede, olhos fechados e sorrisos nos lábios, a pele suada, a respiração se acalmando lentamente.

Na cama, alguns minutos depois, estavam mais calmos, menos ansiosos, menos desesperados um pelo outro, apesar de igualmente atraídos. O lado faminto, sedento do casal deu lugar ao lado apaixonado, devotado, encantado de ambos. Se amaram lentamente, dessa vez, demorando nas preliminares. Costas das mãos, dedos, lábios, línguas, percorrendo pele, em todos os lugares, antes da conexão entre as intimidades acontecer de novo.

Quando o sol bateu forte no rosto de Rachel, despertando-a de seu sono, já era hora de ela sair para uma de suas aulas. Finn dormia como um anjo e ela decidiu que seria crueldade acordá-lo. Ele não tinha mencionado nenhuma atividade importante pela manhã e trabalharia naquela noite, então merecia descansar ao máximo.

Já vestida e completamente pronta para sair, a garota pegou um papel na escrivaninha e, deixando nele algumas gotas de seu perfume, escreveu um pequenino bilhete, que depositou na cabeceira ao lado dele.

_Precisei sair, mas deixei um pouquinho de mim: o cheirinho que você adora. _

_Já sinto sua falta, então se prepare para me compensar à noite, hum? ;)_

__Bom dia e bom trabalho. Quebre a perna!__

_Muitos beijos da sua Rach_


	26. Chapter 26

**Gente, queria uma opinião de vocês: **

**A fic ainda vai durar mais um pouco, de qualquer maneira, porque tem algumas coisas que, pra mim, são essencias... estão programadas, desde o início. **

**No entanto, tem algumas coisas que podem ou não ser descritas em pormenores. Vocês gostariam de saber logo qual vai ser o desenrolar e o final da história, ou vocês gostariam de ver mais um pouco da convivência dos dois (fofuras, smut, etc.) e da convivência do casal com os amigos?**

**Espero manifestações, ok? Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Era domingo, outra vez, e Kurt já tinha passado mais de uma semana em Nova York, resolvendo tudo que precisava resolver. Tinha até assistido à peça do irmão, no sábado, junto com Blake e Ginni. Rachel não tinha ido com eles, porque os pais haviam pedido a ela que os acompanhasse ao aniversário de um velho amigo de Leroy e, além disso, como no domingo seria a última apresentação, Finn pedira que ela fosse assistir ao espetáculo nesse dia, a fim de acompanhá-lo, depois, a uma festinha de despedida do elenco.<p>

Kurt voltaria para Lima na segunda, de manhã bem cedo, então, para fechar a visita dele à cidade com chave de ouro, Blake e Ginni resolveram fazer um almoço no apartamento delas, e era lá que Rachel e Finn estavam, agora. Era um apartamento simples, bem pequeno, principalmente se comparado à cobertura onde o casal vivia, mas era bem arrumado e aconchegante, como deve ser um verdadeiro lar. Era possível perceber, com facilidade, que se tratava de um lugar ocupado por pessoas que se amavam muito e zelavam uma pela outra.

"Adorei essa foto!" Disse Rachel, olhando uma foto das duas meninas em um porta retrato.

"Essa foto é do dia em que chegamos aqui. A gente saiu pra jantar, caminhou pelo Central Park... que foi onde a gente pediu pra um cara tirar a foto pra gente... depois viemos pra cá e lemos votos, que tínhamos escrito uma pra outra." Disse Blake.

"Um dia a gente vai se casar, eu tenho certeza. Mas, além de sermos novas ainda, não queríamos fazer isso naquele momento... brigadas com os pais da Blake." Ginni acrescentou, trocando um olhar cúmplice com a namorada.

"Eu adoro casamentos!" Se empolgou Kurt. "Vocês precisam me deixar organizar... ou ao menos ajudar... meu único irmão já se casou e eu sequer conhecia a noiva direito pra poder dar meus pitacos."

"Kurt!" Repreendeu Finn.

"Sorry, Rachel, my Darling!" Disse, afetadíssimo. "Mas é verdade, Finny... você casou com tanta pressa que nós achamos que tinha engravidado a Rachel." Todos riram do jeito dele.

"Nosso casamento foi simples, Kurt. A gente preferiu assim. O que a gente queria era ficar junto." Rachel mentiu, sentindo-se culpada pela mentira e triste por ter casado com alguém por quem estava tão apaixonada, agora, mas não ter sequer escrito votos sinceros para ele. Tinha uma pontinha de inveja de Blake e Ginni, nesse ponto, apesar de a vida das garotas não ser nada fácil.

"Mesmo simples, eu queria muito ter ido." Lamentou Blake.

"A propósito, meninas, eu não agradeci o presente lindo que vocês me mandaram. Muito obrigada! Vocês foram tão fofas!" Rachel falou, sinceramente.

"A Blake achou que você não tinha gostado muito, porque nós não vimos o porta retrato na casa de vocês." Comentou Kurt, nada discreto.

"Eu amei! Sua mãe está de parabéns, Ginni. Ele tem um design lindo... diferente, delicado. Vocês não o viram porque ele está no meu quarto, na minha cabeceira... com uma foto muito especial."

Era verdade que, no dia da visita dos dois, o presente sequer tinha sido dado a ela, ainda. No entanto, tudo que ela estava afirmando sobre o objeto e a fotografia vinha diretamente de seu coração. Em razão da menção à foto, ela e Finn trocaram olhares e sorrisos íntimos, que foram percebidos pelos outros três.

Kurt e Blake se entreolharam também, aliviados e felizes. O garoto tinha dividido com a prima sua preocupação em relação à felicidade do irmão. Não somente ele tinha achado estranho Finn se casar de repente, com uma mulher que ele jamais havia nem mesmo mencionado, como, tanto no dia do casamento, quanto no almoço do domingo anterior, eles não pareciam interagir como um casal feliz, apaixonado. Agora, no entanto, eles pareciam tão enamorados que as pessoas presentes tinham vontade de suspirar, ao observá-los.

A conversa continuou, o almoço foi servido, todos comeram bem e elogiaram as habilidades de Ginni na cozinha. As duas meninas eram tão gentis que fizeram questão de ter uma opção vegan para a mais nova integrante do clã.

Depois de se deliciarem com a sobremesa, ainda tiveram muito assunto para colocar em dia. O papo animado só foi interrompido quando Rachel recebeu um telefonema de Santanna e se levantou, afastando-se para atendê-lo.

"Minha hobbit amada, eu preciso que venha até aqui agora mesmo." Santie ordenou, mas não parecia preocupada e, sim, animada.

"Eu não posso, Santie. Eu tô num almoço na casa da prima do Finn." A latina já sabia que eles tinham se entendido. Rachel tinha ligado para a amiga, durante a semana.

"Vem depois... pode trazer o bofe."

"Não vai dar, amiga." Disse, rindo. "Hoje é a última apresentação da peça dele... eu vou lá ver... e depois vai ter uma despedida..." Fez uma pausa, pensativa. "Espera um pouco, Santie." Afastando o aparelho, ela se dirigiu a Finn. "Babe, a festa de hoje é fechada?"

"Não... nós só vamos a um bar."

"Santanna poderia ir?"

"É claro!" Ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta.

Tudo ficou arranjado para que Santanna e Britanny fossem encontrar Rachel no teatro, assistir à peça com ela e, depois, fossem, junto com Finn e os companheiros de elenco dele, a um bar próximo ao teatro, para o fechamento da temporada. A amiga de infância de Rachel disse que seria também uma comemoração, mas não quis adiantar as novidades, deixando a baixinha curiosa.

Rachel só faltou pular de alegria quando Santie e Britt finalmente lhe contaram que haviam se declarado uma para a outra e, agora, não eram mais companheiras de apartamento e de trabalho, e, sim, namoradas. Inclusive Britt iria aceitar um emprego que lhe haviam oferecido, semanas antes, para que não houve nenhum problema no escritório, cujos sócios elas sabiam ser contra relacionamentos entre funcionários.

Mais tarde, enquanto Finn, Rachel e as duas garotas tomavam mais uma dose de tequila, cada um, Britt, já com certa dificuldade para pronunciar as palavras, anunciava que, para simbolizar a união das duas, ela e Santanna tinham adotado um gato e dado a ele o nome de Lord Tubbington. Foi difícil controlar Rachel, a partir desse momento, porque ela só sabia falar sobre o quanto adorava animaizinhos e repetir, sem parar, que queria ir à casa das meninas, conhecer o bichano.

Após passar pelo estágio de achar graça em Rachel, que misturava o amor pelos gatinhos, cachorrinhos e coelhinhos, que seus pais nunca a deixaram criar, com trechos de músicas infantis sobre animais e observações sobre como Santie estava feliz ao lado de Britt, enquanto se pendurava no pescoço dele, Finn enfrentou a fase em que teve que convencer Rachel a não pedir mais nenhuma bebida.

Depois, veio o momento de, com toda a paciência do mundo, tentar tirá-la do bar e colocá-la no carro, para que fossem para casa. Contudo, ela não queria sair do bar, muito menos pretendia ir para casa, e voltou a tagarelar sobre precisar conhecer Lord Tubbington imediatamente, o que fez Finn, finalmente, perder a paciência e colocá-la nos ombros, aproveitando as vantagens da diferença de tamanho entre os dois.

Rachel esperneou, gritou, socou as costas dele, mas o rapaz a colocou no banco de trás do carro, despediu-se das amigas dela, rapidamente, e informou ao Sr. Zokner que eles podiam seguir na direção de casa. Em questão de minutos, Rachel não somente tinha parado de protestar, como estava dormindo, o que o fez esquecer completamente que ela acabara de tirá-lo do sério, e sorrir feito um menino, contemplando-a.

Finn colocou Rachel na cama, tirou os sapatos dela, cobriu-a com um lençol e beijou seus cabelos. Tomou um bom banho e verificou seus e-mails, antes de dormir, ficando feliz com uma mensagem em especial.

Pouco antes do amanhecer, o rapaz foi acordado de um sonho maravilhoso, mas, para sua admiração e satisfação, a realidade que o aguardava era ainda melhor.

Totalmente coberta pelos lençóis, ajoelhada posição entre as pernas dele, Rachel deslizava uma das mãos, com vigor, ao longo de seu membro, enquanto beijava seu abdômen, bem perto do elástico da cueca boxer, que era a única peça de roupa que ele vestia.

Quase de imediato ele se sentiu duro, latejante, levantando, sem falar nada, o quadril, quando sentiu que ela tentava se livrar da boxer dele, para que ela pudesse, realmente, fazê-lo. Enrijeceu ainda mais quando sentiu a mão dela o apertar, agora em contato direto, pele com pele, subindo e descendo por toda a sua extensão. Sentiu o corpo todo tenso, quando a língua dela e, depois, os lábios substituíram as mãos.

"Meu Deus, Rachel." Finalmente emitiu algum som, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava o lençol, para vê-la. Ela o olhou com uma carinha sapeca e continuou o que vinha fazendo.

Quando ele gozou, intensamente, segurando os cabelos dela e apertando o colchão, com a outra mão, ela sorveu cada gota do prazer dele, sentindo-se excitada apenas por fazê-lo, sem nem mesmo ter sido tocada, ainda. Ele respirava fundo, olhos fechados, um sorriso inevitável nos lábios, enquanto sentia o corpo dela repousar ao lado do seu e, logo que teve forças, encarou os olhos castanhos dela.

"É a minha vez." Disse, rouco.

Ela já estava usando somente uma calcinha rosa, que ele tirou, usando dedos e dentes, e, por ter percebido, ao fazê-lo, que, somente o sexo oral com o qual ela tinha lhe presenteado e a menção ao que ele faria com ela, agora, já a tinham deixado molhada, não perdeu tempo.

Afastou as pernas dela, uma da outra, e beijou de leve seu clitórios, depois deslizou a língua por toda a intimidade dela, introduzindo-a em sua cavidade, no final. Movimentou sua língua um pouco, para dentro e para fora, depois a substituiu por dois dedos, e usou a boca para sugá-la, do jeitinho que ele já sabia que ela adorava.

Ela não demorou muito para atingir o auge do prazer, repetindo o nome dele, várias vezes, mordendo os lábios, apertando o travesseiro, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. Quando ela relaxou, ele deitou a seu lado, fazendo o mesmo, e abraçando-a e cobrindo seus corpos com o lençol, mais uma vez.

Dormiram de novo, colados um no outro. Não importava, nem um pouco, que o dia estivesse amanhecendo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a JuPontes, musikfreakbr, Gerci, ThaysCRVLH, Flavia M e luafontes, pelos comentários deixados nos últimos capítulos.**

**Em segundo, quero dizer que estou sentindo falta de danydessinha, NathM, milima, SimoneF, justholdyourhand, chris, LariSL, bebelis, Leticia e Pauline, que há tempos não me dizem o que estão achando... será que todas desistiram de HG?**

**Espero que não...**

**Bjs e boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>A semana de Rachel foi movimentada, porque, apesar de já ser verão, os cursos que ela fazia ainda não tinham entrado em período de férias. Finn, por sua vez, aproveitou para começar a fazer novas audições para peças de teatro, e para passar mais tempo no hospital entretendo as crianças, além de continuar com suas atividades físicas.<p>

No entanto, eles não se distanciaram nem um pouco, porque sempre passavam todo o tempo livre juntos, vendo televisão, inventando receitas de comida, conversando, trocando carinhos, se amando ou, simplesmente, fazendo companhia um ao outro, enquanto cada um fazia uma tarefa diferente, de seu interesse, como ler ou navegar na Internet.

Rachel estava lendo um livro, certa noite, quando Finn, que estivera, por algum tempo, conversando com Kurt, via MSN, quebrou o silêncio que dominava a sala de TV.

"Rachel, baby, você tem algum porta retrato vazio?"

"Porta retrato?" Pensou, por alguns segundos. "Eu acho que a gente ganhou alguns de casamento. Por quê?" Não tinham sido muitos os convidados para a cerimônia, mas muitos amigos de seus pais, sabendo do enlace, tinham feito questão de mandar presentes.

"Eu recebi por e-mail, no domingo, as fotos que aquela fotógrafa tirou da gente, no barco. Eu levei algumas pra imprimir, numa loja, hoje... e queria colocar em algum lugar."

"Vamos dar uma olhada!" Ela convidou, sorrindo.

Deixou o livro de lado, caminhou até ele, lhe estendendo a mão e, de mãos dadas, os dois foram até um cômodo onde havia apenas caixas, algumas com coisas de Ethel, das quais Rachel ainda não tinha tido coragem de se desfazer, outras contendo os ditos presentes. Sentaram-se, juntos, no chão, abrindo os pacotes e, pouco a pouco, encontraram alguns porta retratos.

"São quantas fotos?"

"Três."

"O que você acha desses?" Ela perguntou, mostrando dois, discretos o suficiente para combinar com qualquer local da casa.

"Perfeitos. E esse aqui?" Ele mostrou um, mas este era horrível e ela fez uma grande careta, arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

"Esse também não é legal, né?" Foi a vez dela de mostrar um objeto de gosto duvidoso.

"Não mesmo... mas esse serve." Mostrou um que não combinaria em qualquer lugar mas ficaria perfeito no quarto. "Vai pra minha cabeceira, com uma foto muito, muito especial."

Organizadas, de novo, as caixas, Finn foi buscar as fotos, que estavam em uma pasta no quarto deles, depois juntou-se a Rachel, novamente, na sala de TV, e arrumou os retratos do jeitinho que havia pensado.

"Esse vai ficar aqui na sala." Mostrou a ela um dos porta retratos de aço escovado, contendo uma foto dos dois, sentados à mesa do restaurante do barco, o qual colocou em uma das mesinhas de canto, que tinha apenas um abajur, até aquele momento. "Esse vai para o aparador, lá da entrada..." mostrou o outro objeto em aço, portando uma foto dos dois abraçados, no bar anexo ao restaurante "...e esse para a minha cabeceira."

O último mostrava uma foto dela sozinha, linda, sorridente, sensual e, ao mesmo tempo, tímida, ao ser capturada pela câmera da artista. Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a imagem que ele queria ver pela manhã, assim que acordasse, quando não fosse possível acordar com a própria Rachel a seu lado, em razão dos compromissos matinais da garota.

A morena sorriu, ao ver a foto, e beijou o rapaz, calorosamente.

"Vou colocar essa lá." Ela disse, tirando da mão dele a foto que ele disse que queria colocar perto da entrada do apartamento. "Coloca essa lá no quarto e volta pra gente ver Psych."

Mais tarde, depois de terem visto esse e outro programas, e enquanto se preparavam para dormir, Finn percebeu que sua pequena olhava a fotografia na cabeceira dele e sorria.

"Se admirando, baby?" Implicou com ela.

"É que é incrível como dá pra ver o quanto eu tava bem, naquela noite. Como eu tava me sentindo FELIZ!"

"Você não tá mais feliz?" Fingiu preocupação.

"Claro que eu tô, seu bobo." Riu. "É que foi uma noite especial."

"Eu sei, Rach. Foi especial pra mim, também." Afirmou, acariciando o rosto dela, enquanto se olhavam fixamente.

"Mas foi caro demais! A gente não precisava ter dormindo..."

"Valeu cada centavo!" Ele interrompeu, enfático. Entendia que ela não fosse uma pessoa perdulária, afinal fora criada para ter os pés fincados na terra. Entretanto não achava nada legal que ela se desse tão pouca importância, a ponto de achar que não tinha merecido cada detalhezinho da noite que ele preparou para ela.

"Por falar em dinheiro, Finn... tem um tempo que eu tô pra te perguntar... Você falou em um projeto seu... em precisar guardar uma grana pra isso... mas você nunca comentou quais são esses tais planos."

"Rach... é..." Respirou. Não estava esperando por isso. Não mesmo. "Você vai ficar chateada... ou cismada... se eu te disser que eu quero que seja uma surpresa?"

"Não. Tudo bem." Ficou um pouco desapontada, mas, se ele queria fazer uma surpresa, ela tinha que respeitar a vontade dele e confiar.

"Jura, babe? Se for pra você ficar cismada... ou triste... eu te conto."

"Não. Não... de verdade. Tá tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza que será uma boa surpresa." Sorriu, deitando a cabeça no peito dele. Ele também estava certo de que a iria surpreender de forma muito positiva, de que ela teria orgulho dele.

Alguns dias mais tarde, enquanto tomavam café da manhã no terraço, Finn recebeu um telefonema de Sam. A campanha publicitária estrelada por Finn e Quinn estava sendo um sucesso e as fotos produzidas pela agência de modelos vinham sendo muito elogiadas, tanto pela equipe de publicidade, quanto pelos donos da marca de perfume que estava sendo promovida por meio das imagens dos dois. Sam estava felicíssimo, porque isso significava uma boa probabilidade de novos trabalhos, no futuro, por isso ele queria comemorar, e convidou Finn e Rachel para um jantar no apartamento dele.

Se as saídas com Puck e Lisa, e com Santanna e Britanny, tinham sido divertidas, o jantar com o casal de loiros não deixou nada a desejar. Rachel saiu de casa acreditando que seria uma noite cheia de formalidades, mas, apesar do jantar fino e das roupas elegantes, os quatro não demoraram muito para ficar à vontade uns com os outros, substituindo o assunto de trabalho por esportes, música, cinema, programas de TV, viagens.

Quinn descobriu que Rachel era sobrinha de Ethel Berry e Rachel, que a loira era uma grande fã de sua tia. A garota tinha todos os filmes da grande dama em DVD, revistas com fotos e entrevistas dela, uma biografia não autorizada, mas que, pelo que Quinn relatou, rapidamente, não era infiel à realidade, além de algumas roupas feitas sob medida, que eram cópias de peças usadas por Ethel, em filmes ou eventos de que ela participara.

Finn percebeu que Quinn estava bastante mudada, provavelmente em razão de sua relação com Sam. Não era mais chata, ou limitada em termos de assuntos, e não parecia mais ser controladora ou preocupada em fazer poses, em agir como uma boneca. Tinha sido profissional, durante as fotos que tiraram juntos, e estava sendo simpática e espontânea, agora, além de, em nenhum momento, ter se insinuado para ele. Pela primeira vez, ele a via como alguém que poderia se tornar uma amiga.

Sam e Finn também aproveitaram para se conhecer mais do que tinham tido oportunidade até aquele momento. Antes, eles sempre estavam em um ambiente de trabalho ou juntos para tratar de questões de trabalho. Agora, estavam simplesmente comemorando um sucesso comum a ambos, no apartamento de Sam, tomando whisky enquanto conversavam e faziam piada. Descobriram, assim, interesses em comum, sendo o principal deles as atividades desportivas.

Foi dessa animada noite que surgiu a ideia de Finn passar a frequentar o clube, como convidado de Sam, uma vez por semana, para jogarem squash. Também foi durante as conversas dos quatro que Quinn e Rachel decidiram que a morena se matricularia no mesmo curso intensivo de língua francesa em que a loira já estava matriculada.

Essas atividades renderiam, ainda, muitos encontros noturnos dos quatro, porque, depois delas, eles normalmente se reuniriam para jantar ou tomar alguns drinks. Um jantar para o qual eles tinham ido com a sensação de estar cumprindo uma obrigação social acabou, portanto, dando início a amizades que eles levariam para a vida toda.

Isso sem contar que foi de um comentário feito por Sam, naquela noite, que surgiu a ideia da viagem ao México.


	28. Chapter 28

**Me desculpem pela demora! Me deu um branco... **

**Nem estou assim tão feliz com o capítulo, mas fiz o que pude e bola pra frente... **

**Espero que gostem... Bjão!**

* * *

><p>Apenas alguns dias tinham se passado, desde o jantar a que Finn e Rachel foram, no apartamento de Sam. Já era noite quando o rapaz chegou à cobertura em que viviam, depois de uma tarde de treinos pesados na academia, indo direto para a suíte principal, onde encontrou a morena, sentada em frente à escrivaninha, mexendo no computador.<p>

"Ooooi!" Ele disse, entrando no quarto, indo em direção a ela e dando vários beijinhos em seu pescoço.

"Oi." Ela respondeu, manhosa, virando o pescoço, para dar mais acesso a ele.

"Fazendo alguma coisa importante?" Ele perguntou, se afastando e começando a tirar a roupa.

"Não... só vendo as notícias... nada demais." Mentiu.

"Você acredita que eu levei QUARENTA minutos da academia até aqui? Quarenta!" Normalmente, sem trânsito, ele levaria uns quinze. "Fazem uma obra em algum lugar e tudo para... a cidade fica um caos!"

Ela olhou para ele, que estava sentado na cama, já sem camisa, apenas com uma calça de malha no corpo, tirando o par de tênis e as meias. Caminhou até a cama, sentando-se atrás dele, e começou a massagear os ombros fortes do rapaz.

"Huuum... isso é BOM!" Respirou fundo algumas vezes, sentindo as mãos dela tirarem um pouco da tensão de seu corpo. "A gente bem que podia tirar uma semana... fazer uma viagem. Eu amo Nova York, mas às vezes eu fico um pouco estressado com tanto movimento, tanto barulho! Sei lá... a gente podia visitar os meus pais, em Lima... ou ir pra uma praia. Eu acho que tenho alguns amigos que poderiam emprestar a casa... não sei..."

"Na verdade, eu também tenho pensado nisso, Finn." Ela parou a massagem e ele se virou para ela. "Semana que vem, eu ainda tenho algumas aulas, mas, na outra, todos os meus cursos vão dar uma parada. Então, eu tava pensando que a gente podia fazer uma viagem... e era sobre isso que eu tava pesquisando na Internet." Ele a olhou, curioso, e ela sorriu, se levantando. "Vem cá."

Ela ocupou de novo a cadeira em frente à escrivaninha e ele ficou de pé, atrás dela.

"Você lembra que o Sam contou pra gente sobre uma viagem que ele fez, ano passado?" Ela disse, já fazendo aparecer na tela um site que estava minimizado.

"Claro! Ele e a Quinn foram acompanhar as sessões de foto de uma mega campanha que a agência fez, pra um resort novo... não é isso?"

"Uhum... esse resort aqui." Ela se referia ao lugar paradisíaco cujas fotos ocupavam a tela de seu computador. "Las Ventanas al Paraíso... mas eu não sei se a pronúncia é essa." Ela riu.

"Nossa! Que lugar... foda!" Ele se abaixou um pouco mais, colando o queixo em um dos ombros dela. "Mas o que isso tem a ver? Você tá pensando em procurar um lugar assim?"

"Não, Finn. Na verdade, eu tô pensando que a gente podia ir pra lá."

Ele virou a cadeira dela, se abaixando em frente a ela, em seguida.

"Um resort de alto luxo?" Indagou, sério, incrédulo, mas ela apenas fazia sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, sorridente. "No México?" Mais um movimento afirmativo. "Você SABE que isso sairia SUPER caro, não é?"

"Eu tenho pensado sobre os seus conselhos sobre gastar com coisas que me façam feliz, me soltar mais, aproveitar tudo que a minha tia me deixou."

"Eu não sei, Rach. Eu... você sabe... eu não poderia pagar a minha parte. O... dinheiro que eu tenho guardado... eu tenho planos pra ele."

Ele levantou, sem jeito, passando as mãos, nervosamente, pelos cabelos. Ele adoraria fazer aquela viagem com ela. Claro que adoraria! Seria como a verdadeira lua de mel dos dois. Porém já era desconfortável ter sido pago para ser marido dela, e agora ele também teria que viajar às custas dela.

"Finn, vem cá." Pediu, e ele se abaixou em frente a ela novamente. "Vai ser um presente meu, ok? Uma coisa que a gente vai fazer, juntos... como o passeio de barco, a noite no hotel." Ele passou, delicadamente, as costas de uma das mãos na lateral do rosto dela. "É sempre você quem planeja os melhores programas! É a minha vez." Ela brincou.

"A gente pode planejar tudo daqui a pouco?" Perguntou, depois de abraçá-la, levantando-a da cadeira. "Eu queria um pouco mais daquela massagem... só que lá na banheira." Acrescentou, malicioso.

Rachel apenas lhe lançou um olhar jeito de desejo e mordeu o lábio inferior, o que servia como resposta mais do que suficiente, então ele literalmente a carregou para o banheiro, onde aquela noite, que já estava ótima, ficou melhor ainda.

Alguns dias depois, o casal embarcava rumo a Cabo San Lucas, para uma merecida semana de paz, tranquilidade, conforto e aconchego, além, é claro, de muito calor, tanto em razão das altas temperaturas do verão Mexicano, quanto por conta do fogo dentro deles que, ao invés de esmorecer, ficava cada vez mais forte.

O lugar era realmente o paraíso, fazendo total jus ao nome. Os serviços de máxima qualidade, os funcionários gentilíssimos, as acomodações confortáveis e lindíssimas, a natureza em volta sublime. Era impossível não relaxar naquele lugar, apesar de, em algumas momentos, Rachel se sentir meio fora de contexto em meio a tamanha sofisticação, afinal ela tinha dinheiro agora, mas vivera sempre de maneira simples. Mesmo alguns programas que tinha feito com Ethel não eram tão luxuosos, provavelmente porque, sendo ela muito menina quando saía com a tia, esta escolhera levá-la a programações que não se chocassem tanto com sua própria realidade.

Finn sempre dava um jeito de deixá-la à vontade, no entanto. Por alguma razão, ele parecia mais familiarizado com a bajulação constante, com os nomes exóticos dos pratos, com a variedade de talheres à mesa, e fazia tudo parecer simples, brincando, descontraindo o ambiente. Aliás, as brincadeiras eram uma constante entre eles, assim como os carinhos, que eles trocavam discretamente quando havia alguém muito perto, ou de forma mais ousada quando estavam a uma distância considerável de outros hóspedes e de funcionários do resort.

Outra constante eram as fotografias. Finn tinha comprado uma máquina maravilhosa, da qual Puck estava se desfazendo apenas porque queria comprar o último lançamento da marca, mas que estava praticamente nova. Tinha também aprendido algumas coisas com o amigo fotógrafo e, durante toda a viagem, o objeto parecia uma extensão dele, que registrava praticamente tudo.

"Finn, babe, vem cá. Para um pouco de fotografar... e fica comigo." Rachel pediu, uma tarde, extremamente manhosa, quase fazendo bico, de um modo que tornava impossível negar qualquer coisa a ela.

"Claro!" Disse, sorrindo. Colocou a máquina em cima de uma mesa onde já estavam alguns pertences deles, como o protetor solar, um jornal e uma revista, e se deitou ao lado dela na espreguiçadeira dupla. "Acho que eu já fotografei bastante por hora."

"Você parece uma criança com um brinquedo novo. Não desgruda dessa máquina!"

"Um dia, você me disse que a gente teria fotos nossas suficientes para preencher um álbum... eu só levei a sério." Deu de ombros.

"Em primeiro lugar, você tá fotografando mais a paisagem do que a gente. Em segundo, já deve ter fotos aí suficientes pra uns quinze álbuns, Finn."

"Eu tô fotografando tudo, Rachel... porque eu quero registrar TUDO dessa viagem. É a nossa primeira viagem juntos... realmente, juntos." Ele a beijou. "E não é que a gente, hoje em dia, precise de álbuns pra guardar fotos... ou pra mostrá-las às pessoas."

"Você tem razão. Eu tô sendo chata. É só porque eu quero você grudadinho comigo." Falou, melosa, chegando mais perto dele.

"Grudadinho, é?" Disse, chegando mais perto ainda, realmente colando seu corpo ao dela, e começando a lhe dar selinhos.

"Uhum." Foi o único som que ela emitiu, antes de os dois se entregarem a um beijo cheio de desejo e, em pouco tempo, o casal precisou pegar suas coisas e ir para o quarto, a fim de evitar fazer uma cena perto da piscina.

Um outro dia, pela manha, Rachel fez Finn deixar a máquina no quarto, quando saíram para ir à praia, porque queria que ele entrasse no mar com ela e não haveria ninguém para olhar seus pertences, então seria arriscado demais carregar coisas de valor. Ele não reclamou, por causa da perspectiva de tomar um banho naquele mar super azul, acompanhado por aquela mulher linda, que usava um biquíni branco minúsculo e sorria para ele, além do fato de que eles já tinham ido à praia antes e ele, então, a fotografara caminhando na areia, entrando e saindo do mar, deitada em uma toalha, com o sol tocando seu corpo, e até fazendo algumas poses para a câmera.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, no entanto, Finn voltou a levar o objeto consigo, quando, depois do jantar, ele e a mulher foram assistir a um show de Salsa, no bar do resort. O rapaz fotografou bastante a apresentação, mas a maior parte dos retratos foi tirada no momento em que Rachel foi escolhida por um bailarino para aprender alguns passos, tendo aceitado prontamente, motivada por algumas margueritas que já tinha consumido. Depois foi a vez da garota de pegar a máquina e tirar algumas fotos dele, além de convencê-lo a entregar a câmera a um dos garçons, para que os dois saíssem em algumas fotos juntos também, naquela noite.

Na última madrugada dos dois naquele Éden, apesar de saberem ter que acordar muito cedo no dia seguinte, para voltar a NY, nem Finn nem Rachel queriam dormir. Os dois queriam desfrutar de cada segundo restante daquela viagem fabulosa, mesmo que agora eles não estivessem mais propriamente aproveitando as atividades do lugar, visto que já estavam no quarto, descansando um nos braços do outro, depois de terem se amado.

Os dois estavam em silêncio, somente trocando carinhos, até Finn começar a cantarolar algo. Uma música linda da qual Rachel também gostava muitíssimo. Quando ele chegou ao refrão, se movimentou e levantou o rosto dela, que estava apoiado no ombro dele, para olhá-la nos olhos.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms_

_I'm finding it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_Isn't too hard to see?_

_We're in heaven_

_(Meu bem, você é tudo o que eu quero_

_Quando você está aqui deitada em meus braços_

_Eu acho isso difícil de acreditar,_

_Estamos no paraíso_

_E o amor é tudo o que eu preciso_

_E eu o achei aqui em seu coração_

_Não é tão difícil enxergar,_

_Estamos no paraíso)_

Rachel também jamais se sentira tão feliz na vida como se sentia nos braços de Finn, e, assim como dizia a música, ele era aquilo de que ela precisava. Então, ela o beijou e eles se entregaram um ao outro, mais uma vez.

Era a última em Las Ventanas al Paraíso, mas a canção não mentia, e ir para casa não significaria, de modo algum, deixar o céu.

* * *

><p><strong>Para quem não conhece, a música que ele canta é Heaven, do Bryan Adams.<strong>

**E o resort... advinhem! Monchele passou a Páscoa lá.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Queria muito agradecer os comentários, gente! Vocês não sabem como isso empolga a gente que escreve, como isso anima a gente a continuar...**

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjocas!**

* * *

><p>Quando Finn e Rachel chegaram a NY, Jesse já havia voltado da Argentina e estava morrendo de saudades deles, além de super curioso para ver junto o casal que ele apresentara, apesar de não ter tido nenhuma segunda intenção ao fazê-lo. Santanna também estava querendo encontrar Rachel, o quanto antes, e foi logo se oferecendo para fazer uma visita à cobertura onde a amiga vivia. Puck, por sua vez, queria ver as fotos tiradas pelo amigo, a fim de comprovar se tinha sido, ou não, um bom professor.<p>

Sabendo de tudo isso, Finn resolveu que eles deveriam reunir todos os amigos de uma vez, no sábado à noite, e Rachel adorou a ideia. Eles compraram bastante cerveja e tequila, e ela preparou aperitivos variados e deliciosos, dos quais foi difícil manter o rapaz longe, até os convidados chegarem. Ela preparou uma playlist de músicas bem variadas, para deixar tocando, durante toda a noite, e ele montou uma apresentação com as fotografias da viagem e conectou o computador à televisão, para que elas ficassem sendo exibidas todo o tempo.

"Você falava sério quando disse que não precisávamos de álbuns, hein?" Ela comentou, enquanto ele preparava tudo e ela arrumava os acepipes em uma mesa que eles haviam transferido para a sala de TV.

"Só espero que o Puck não critique muito as fotos. Vai ser uma vergonha se eu fizer esse circo todo pra ele me desmoralizar." Riu e ela o acompanhou.

"Vou tomar meu banho." Ela informou, dando um beijo rápido nele. "Não vai aproveitar que eu saí e comer um monte de coisas, Finn. A mesa já tá arrumadinha... e eles nem devem demorar."

"Huuuum..." Murmurou, travesso. "Eu acho que é um perigo me deixar aqui sozinho com essas delícias. Por que você não me leva pro banho com você, hein?" Pediu, deslizando a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, e depois passando o nariz atrás de sua orelha.

"Babe, não faz assim. Se você for comigo, eles vão chegar e nós ainda vamos estar lá... você sabe disso."

"Tudo bem." Se conformou. "Mas mais tarde..."

"Mais tarde, eu deixo você se enterrar todinho em mim, enquanto aperta o meu corpo contra a parede do chuveiro... do jeitinho que você gosta." Assegurou, sedutora, passando as mãos pelo abdômen dele.

"Meu Deus, Rachel!" Falou, super excitado e respirou fundo, para se acalmar. "Vai logo, então... não me tortura!" Ela sorriu para ele e saiu rindo, e ele comeu um pedaço de queijo e umas azeitonas, ainda tentando controlar a respiração agitada.

Jesse foi o primeiro a chegar e aproveitou que Finn ainda estava se arrumando para submeter Rachel a um verdadeiro interrogatório. Ficou sabendo da confusão com Blake e criticou a precipitação da amiga, ouviu o relato sobre o passeio de barco e, secretamente, se orgulhou de ter dado a dica, mas também sentiu orgulho do amigo, que acrescentou sozinho o hotel ao programa, e, finalmente, ouviu sobre a viagem ao México, elogiando a atual descontração da morena, que finalmente estava aproveitando a vida, sem culpa.

Santanna e Brittany chegaram pouco depois de Finn ter ido, finalmente, para a sala, levando uma cerveja para ele e outra para Jesse. Rachel estava na cozinha, preparando uma tradicional marguerita mexicana, e as duas garotas se juntaram a ela, mostrando fotos de Lord T., enquanto ela terminava a tarefa. Santie pegou um cerveja e Britt aceitou acompanhar Rachel no drink .

Os cinco conversavam animados, quando Noah e Lisa chegaram. O rapaz e a namorada abraçaram Rachel, e ele já se encaminhava para cumprimentar Finn, quando viu uma velha amiga latina, com quem não se encontrava havia anos. Apesar de ele saber que Rachel mantinha contato com Santanna e de Santie saber que Rachel o reencontrara, depois de anos, a baixinha não tinha dito a nenhum dos dois que o outro estaria em seu apartamento, naquela noite. Quis fazer uma surpresa e conseguiu.

"Puckzilla!" Gritou, correndo na direção dele.

"Satan!" Retribuiu o apelido de adolescência, tirando-a do chão, ao abraçá-la, e girando com ela, enquanto riam. Isso fez Lisa ficar até um pouco enciumada, antes de saber que a bela morena estava acompanhada da namorada, e relaxar completamente.

Depois de ambos apresentarem seus parceiros, eles ficaram um bom tempo conversando e se atualizando um sobre a vida do outro. Ao mesmo tempo, os demais presentes papeavam sobre diversos assuntos e Sebastian se reunia a eles. Então, Rachel lembrou a todos que havia várias delícias a serem apreciadas à mesa, e Finn, por sua vez, começou a exibição das imagens da semana inesquecível do casal em Cabo.

Os últimos a chegarem foram Sam e Quinn. O loiro carregava uma bela orquídea que levou para a dona da casa, e a noiva dele abraçou com sincero carinho a morena, ao serem recebidos, na sala de TV. Tal carinho não passou despercebido pela outra morena presente, apesar do assunto em que estava, ainda, engajada, com Puck, e muito menos deixou de ser notado o fato de que Quinn, depois de ter cumprimentado a todos, puxou Rachel para um canto, para uma conversa em particular.

"Sam e eu marcamos a data, Rach! Não é o máximo?" Comentou a loirinha, excitadíssima.

"Claro! Quinn, eu fico muito feliz por vocês... de verdade." Sorriu, sincera.

"Eu queria te pedir uma coisa." Falou, meio sem jeito.

"Claro... o que?"

"Quando estiver mais perto, eu queria que você e a Lisa me ajudassem com algumas coisas... coisas pra casa, coisas da festa... chá de panela, essas coisinhas."

"Vai ser um prazer..." Assegurou.

"Sabe, Rach... eu conheço muita gente e tudo... mas eu não tenho realmente AMIGAS. É um pouco por culpa minha, porque eu nunca fui uma pessoa fácil, sempre fui muito mimada." Lamentou. "E depois... nesse meio de modelos, com tanta competição e fofoquinhas... e o Sam sendo rico e tudo mais... eu nunca sei direito, sabe?"

Rachel balançou a cabeça, mostrando que entendia. A loira a abraçou, assim como tinha feito ao chegar, depois bateu palminhas, como uma garotinha contente, fazendo Rachel rir.

A noite foi toda muito animada, com todos maravilhados com as fotos que iam sendo exibidas na grande tela de TV, e empolgados com as histórias que Rachel e Finn iam contando, na medida em que as imagens faziam com que eles se lembrassem de algo interessante. Mesmo quando já não havia mais o que relatar sobre o México, não faltou assunto entre os presentes.

Antes daquela noite, todos os convidados eram amigos de Finn e Rachel, e alguns já eram amigos uns dos outros, como Santanna, que conhecia Puck e Jesse, por eles terem sido namorados de Rachel, e tinha, inclusive, apresentado Jesse a Sebastian, seu melhor amigo desde que os dois estudaram Direito juntos na NYU. Puck e Lisa trabalhavam com Sam havia alguns anos e já tinham desenvolvido uma relação pessoal com ele e Quinn. Sebastian trabalhava em um dos maiores escritórios de Manhattan e fazia parte da equipe de advogados que atendia a agência de Sam, por isso eles se encontravam sempre em almoços e jantares, ainda que fosse para discutir negócios.

Depois daquela pequena festinha, no entanto, não seria inadequado dizer que aqueles dez se tornariam todos amigos uns dos outros. É claro que alguns sempre seriam mais próximos do que outros, em razão de terem mais afinidade, mais interesses em comum e tudo mais. Contudo estariam sempre juntos, em eventos como o daquele dia, na casa de algum deles, durante os quais beberiam, falariam alto, contariam piada, dariam gargalhadas sonoras, brincariam, uns com os outros ou literalmente, jogando mímica, WAR, jogos de conhecimentos gerais.

Estariam juntos em casamentos, chás de panela e despedidas de solteiro, em nascimentos de filhos, em estreias de peças de teatro e comemorações por êxitos no trabalho, e em momentos tristes ou difíceis também, porque é para isso que servem os amigos.

Rachel obviamente não podia adivinhar que isso tudo iria acontecer, no futuro, mas uma coisa que ela pode perceber, naquela noite, era que todos estavam felizes, que a ideia de Finn tinha sido muito boa. Por esse razão, quando quase todos tinham ido embora, restando somente Santie e Britt, e a loirinha estava dormindo no quarto de hóspedes, sofrendo os efeitos da tequila, ela sequer se sentia cansada.

"Me ajuda a levar essas coisas pra cozinha?" Perguntou à amiga. "Eu vou deixar algumas coisas pra Sr. Robbins arrumar, mas isso aqui tem que ir pra geladeira."

"Claro." A latina respondeu, já pegando as coisas a que Rachel se referia. "Qual é a daquela tal Quinn, hein?"

"Como assim, Santie?" Perguntou, mas rindo, porque sabia muito bem que Santanna estava enciumada.

"Por que tanto abraçinho e risinhos?" Questionou, incomodada, já na cozinha.

"Santie, deixa de ser boba!" Rach pediu, olhando a amiga. "A Quinn é uma pessoa legal. Você mesma vai gostar muito dela, se vocês conversarem melhor. Mas você não tem com que se preocupar. Ela pode estar ficando minha amiga... mas você é minha IRMÃ!"

As duas sorriram e se abraçaram. Realmente, não podia fazer mal a ninguém ter mais amigos, e ela mesma tinha achado os comentários da loira, ao longo da noite, bem divertidos. A relação que ela tinha com Rachel era outra coisa, era um sentimento de família, que nada jamais havia abalado ou poderia abalar.

Rachel fechou a porta atrás de si, depois de se despedir das duas meninas, que deixaram sua casa já no meio da madrugada, e caminhou para seu quarto, onde Finn a estava aguardando. Acreditava que a noite já tinha sido absolutamente tudo de bom e sabia que ela iria terminar ainda melhor, porque, afinal, tinha feito um acordo com o rapaz, mais cedo, e estava ansiosa para cumpri-lo.

Encontrou-o já deitado, lendo um livro, e com um outro livro grande no colo.

"Já deitado, babe? E o nosso banho?" Falou, sedutoramente, já abrindo os primeiros botões da blusa que estava usando.

"Está de pé, mas eu queria te mostrar uma coisa, antes." Respondeu, entregando a ela o livro maior e colocando o que estivera lendo na cabeceira. Ela sentou ao lado dele, abrindo o livro que, na verdade, era um álbum. "Eu imprimi algumas fotos que tirei em Cabo e que não estavam na apresentação que eu preparei."

"Que lindas!" Observou, sorridente, olhando as primeiras fotos. Eram fotos dela, em sua maioria, mas havia também várias dos dois juntos.

"Essas são só pra gente ver... são... de momentos só nossos." Ela levantou os olhos do álbum, por alguns segundos, olhando-o, e os dois sorriram.

"O que é isso, Finn?" Disse, páginas depois, ao ver fotos suas, que foram tiradas enquanto ela dormia. Algumas mostravam seu rosto, outras exibiam partes de seu corpo, mas não eram vulgares, não mostravam as partes íntimas dela, nem os seios, eram imagens bastante sutis, de pernas, nuca, costas, mãos.

"Eu não resisti. Eu precisei capturar cada parte de você... eternizar aquele momento." Ele acariciou o rosto dela, com delicadeza. "A gente tinha acabado de se amar... e você adormeceu e... parecia um anjo, o meu anjo."

Foi a vez dela de passar a mão no rosto dele e ela tirou o álbum do colo, para aproximar o corpo do dele, beijando-o com paixão.

"Às vezes, eu acho que você é perfeito demais." Ela sentenciou, e ele riu.

"Eu tenho meus defeitos, Rach. Pode acreditar!" Riu mais. "Eu só... eu só tô perdidamente apaixonado por você, meu amor. Eu sou LOUCO por você." Ele a beijou de novo, intensamente.

Os dois já estavam grudados um no outro, se beijando e se tocando, quando ela se separou dele, de repente.

"O que foi, meu amor?" Ele perguntou, preocupado.

"É que eu lembrei de uma coisa." Disse, séria, preocupando-o ainda mais, mas um sorriso de canto, malicioso, foi brotando nos lábios dela. "Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer..." mordeu o lábio "...lá no chuveiro."

* * *

><p><strong>Sentiram que tem smut vindo por aí, né?<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**Em primeiro lugar, quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora. Não sei o que aconteceu... poderia tentar dar inventar mil e um motivos, mas o fato é que não estava conseguindo escrever! **

**Em segundo lugar, espero que curtam o capítulo. Ele é praticamente só SMUT... tem só um pouquitinho de romance, mas é bem mais SMUT mesmo...**

**Beijos, pessoal! Se der, comentem, tá? Faz muita falta um alô de vocês...**

* * *

><p>Rachel e Finn foram para o grande banheiro da suíte e, enquanto ela se livrava da camisa e da calça jeans, Finn ajustava a temperatura da água. Não seria a primeira vez em que ele tomaria uma ducha com sua mulher, por isso já sabia exatamente como ela gostava de seu banho, no verão. Ambiente perfeitamente preparado, livrou-se de sua calça de pijama, vendo que ela já estava tirando o sutiã, e entrou no chuveiro, se molhando pois, se não fizesse isso, sua própria temperatura subiria rápido demais.<p>

Completamente nua, Rachel se juntou a ele, se aproximando o suficiente para se molhar também, mas sem tocá-lo, fazendo de conta que só se importava com a água. Ele passou as mãos pela lateral do corpo dela, de baixo para cima, começando um pouco abaixo do quadril e indo até a altura dos seios. Engoliu seco. Esse mísero contato já o havia deixado duro. Não era novidade, no entanto, porque às vezes, só de olhar para ela, ele ficava assim, completamente pronto.

Deslizou uma das mãos para o seio, passando o polegar no mamilo dela, e com a outra levantou o queixo da morena. Trocaram um olhar rápido, mas suficiente para que ele percebesse as pupilas dela dilatadas, o desejo patente. Beijaram-se com intensidade, ansiedade, volúpia. Sem parar de beijá-la ele encostou o corpo dela na parede, pressionando o seu contra o dela, sentindo o contato sempre tão delicioso.

"Qual foi o trato, babe?" Perguntou a ela, querendo ouvir ela dizer, mais uma vez.

"Deixar você se enterrar todinho em mim..." ele continuava roçando o polegar por seu mamilo e tinha começado a lamber, sem cerimônia nenhuma, o seu pescoço, por isso sua respiração já estava bastante afetada "...aqui mesmo no chuveiro... me apertando assim contra a parede... do jeitinho que você gosta."

Ele a levantou do chão, colocando-a na posição certa para o que estavam prestes a fazer, e ela envolveu o corpo dele com as pernas, de imediato.

"E você tá preparada pra cumprir esse trato, Rach?" Perguntou, bem perto do ouvido dela, causando um arrepio. Se ela ainda não estivesse, com certeza ficaria preparada naquele instante. "Você tá pronta pra me sentir..." falou, agora olhando nos olhos dela e puxando os lábios dela com os seus "...entrando... " repetiu a ação "...saindo..." beijou-a, do mesmo jeito, uma última vez "...e entrando de novo, várias vezes, em você?" Terminou a pergunta, encarando-a.

"Completamente." Respondeu, ofegante, jogando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos.

Ele penetrou-a, devagar, fechando também os olhos, sentindo o calor do interior dela, as unhas dela arranhando o ombro dele, na medida certa. Saiu quase completamente e entrou de novo, e fez isso mais algumas vezes, até ela puxar, impaciente, o corpo dele, com as pernas. Ele mesmo também já queria aumentar o ritmo e a força, mas era irresistível provocá-la um pouco, fazê-la mostrar o quanto o queria. Só havia uma coisa melhor que estar dentro de Rachel, e era justamente saber ser capaz de dar a mulher que amava o mesmo prazer que sentia com ela.

O ritmo aumentou e pouco tempo depois ele sentiu a vagina dela se contrair fortemente, e o corpo dela tremer, e relaxar em seguida, deixando-a quase sem controle nenhum dos próprios movimentos, sem forças. Ele sabia que depois de um forte orgasmo ela ficava assim, então rapidamente ele a segurou, colocando suas mãos na parte de trás das coxas de Rachel, para que pudesse continuar se movimentando um pouco mais.

Fez mais alguns movimentos, ainda mais rápidos, com o quadril e, em instantes, estava gozando dentro dela, deixando a intimidade dela ainda mais molhada do que já estava, repleta do prazer de ambos. Encostou a testa na dela e ficou dentro dela, ainda, por uns segundos, retirando-se quando as respirações de ambos começaram a ficar um pouco menos ofegantes. Roubaram alguns beijinhos dos lábios um do outro, trocaram sorrisos e concluíram que precisavam de um banho de verdade, agora.

Após o banho, os dois se secaram e foram para o quarto, vestidos com seus roupões, conversando sobre alguma coisa sem importância. Rachel caminhou até a cômoda onde ficava toda a sua lingerie, abrindo a gaveta onde guardava as calcinhas, mas foi interrompida, em sua escolha, por Finn, que chegou atrás dela, abraçando-a.

"Nem precisa se dar ao trabalho." Sussurrou no ouvido dela. "Eu e você não acabamos."

A voz rouca dele no ouvido e esse tipo de afirmação a deixavam sem reação alguma, então ele, ainda colado às costas dela, desamarrou o roupão que ela estava vestindo, passando a mão pela barriga dela, e sentindo que ela se apoiou mais no corpo dele, para curtir aquele toque. Virou-a para si, afastou o roupão de um dos ombros, beijando-o e, enquanto fazia isso, tirou devagar a peça atoalhada do corpo dela, deixando-a ir ao chão. Parou de beijar seu ombro, sorriu e pegou-a no colo, levando-a até a cama.

Após colocar Rachel na cama, tirou seu próprio roupão e se aproximou dela, que fez menção de beijá-lo. Fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e levantou uma das pernas dela, beijando o peito do pé, várias vezes, bem lentamente.

"Foi tudo muito rápido no chuveiro, meu amor." Declarou e beijou a batata da perna dela. "Foi uma delícia... mas foi rápido." Beijou, de novo, a panturrilha. "Agora, eu quero te amar... com calma, sem pressa..." beijou o joelho. "Cada pedacinho de você."

Continuou dando beijos suaves nela, agora ao longo da coxa. Foi o mais longe que pode sem tocar a intimidade dela, e depois recomeçou, beijando o abdômen. Na barriguinha da qual ele tanto gostava, os beijos ficaram mais ousados, molhados, a língua se apresentando, entrando na brincadeira. Os dois já estavam excitados a essa altura, mas não era algo torturante, não gerava uma urgência, porque aquele carinho entre os dois estava bom demais para ser apressado.

Ele beijou o espaço entre os seios dela, sem tocá-los ainda, chegando, então ao pescoço, aos ombros. Da mesma forma que tinha feito com uma das pernas, levantou um dos braços, beijando todo ele, do ombro em direção aos dedos, que também tocou, um a um, com os lábios, delicadamente. Olhou para ela, que sorria em êxtase, então mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando que não perdera completamente a malícia, e levou um dos dedos aos lábios, introduzindo-o devagar na boca, e percebendo que sua ação teve o efeito que ele queria, quando ela respirou profundamente.

Depois de chupar mais um pouco o dedo indicador, fez o mesmo com o médio e o anelar, e, em seguida, se deitou perto dela, puxando seu corpo e beijando sua boca, demoradamente. Dizer que o beijo foi retribuído com entusiasmo seria muito pouco, não descreveria, nem de longe, a cena como ela realmente se deu e, terminado o beijo, foi a vez de Rachel querer mostrar toda a sua adoração pelo corpo de Finn.

A primeira coisa que ela fez foi levar os dedos dele aos lábios e chupar dois deles, olhando-o nos olhos, sugestivamente, enquanto o fazia. Em seguida, empurrou-o, de leve, para que ele ficasse deitado, e beijou seu pescoço, o peitoral e o abdômen.

"Eu não tenho direito de querer sentir cada pedacinho de você também, não? Isso é muito injusto." Ela disse, quando ele fez com que ela parasse de descer em direção ao seu membro, e a colocou deitada outra vez.

"Não quando eu ainda não terminei." Ele respondeu.

Ele atacou um dos mamilos dela com o polegar e o outro com os lábios, a língua e os dentes, ainda que bem de leve, trocando um dos seios pelo outro, depois. Ficou brincando com eles tempo suficiente para que ela não resistisse e tocasse sua própria intimidade. Parou e desceu, afastando a mão dela dali e substituindo-a por uma das suas, deslizando os dedos do lado de fora primeiro, mas logo introduzindo dois deles nela, que gemeu alto.

Enquanto os dedos corriam para dentro e para fora, a língua e os lábios brincaram com o clitóris, levando Rachel ao seu segundo orgasmo naquela madrugada, e deixando Finn satisfeito, apesar de ele mesmo estar muito excitado, a essa altura, e precisando cuidar dessa pequena adversidade, o mais breve possível.

Ela estava ofegante, mas não cansada. Queria mais de seu homem, por isso tomou o membro ereto dele em uma de suas mãos e começou a masturbá-lo, devagar. Gostando dos sons que ele começava a emitir, passou a língua na ponta do pênis dele algumas vezes, depois fez o mesmo por toda a extensão dele e, afinal, colocou-o todo na boca, sugando-o, até que ele se derramasse todo para ela.

Ela se abraçou a ele, beijando seu rosto, enquanto ele soltava um riso de puro deleite. Ficaram ali, cada vez mais abraçados, aninhados um no outro, fazendo carinhos inocentes e conversando sobre como era tão bom todas as vezes em que se amavam, como tinha sido ótima a reunião com os amigos, e sobre algumas outras questões do dia-a-dia.

Eles ainda se amariam mais uma vez, antes de dormir, mas só depois de descansarem um pouco, só quando já era, na verdade, quase de manhã. Só depois de Rachel ter olhado nos olhos dele e feito dele um homem ainda mais feliz.

"Finn, eu quero te dizer uma coisa."

"Fala, meu amor." Pediu, delicadamente, beijando-a nos cabelos, já que ela estava deitada no peito dele.

"Eu também tô apaixonada por você."


	31. Chapter 31

**Vou tentar atualizar com mais frequência essa semana, mas sábado e domingo é possível que eu não tenha como atualizar, então já me desculpo antecipadamente.**

**Obrigada a quem comentou... reviews are love! como dizem. **

**Espero que gostem do capítulo. Bjs!**

* * *

><p>Alguns dias haviam se passado, entre saídas com amigos, audições, as aulas de Rachel e o trabalho voluntário de Finn, que, inclusive, começou a colocar em prática o seu sonhado projeto, porque já tinha quase grana suficiente para arcar com todo ele. Com um convite que Sam lhe tinha feito naquele final de tarde, no clube, ele teria dinheiro para fazer tudo que havia pensado e ainda teria lastro.<p>

"É uma marca nova de roupas masculinas e eu acho que o Finn tem o tipo físico exato que o Stiller me descreveu." Sam explicou a Rachel, durante o jantar, em um dos restaurantes vegan ao qual ela vivia levando Quinn, Sam e Finn.

"Quem é Stiller?" Rachel questionou.

"O dono da agência de publicidade, que vai fazer a campanha, usando as fotos tiradas pelo Puck. Na verdade, nem seria o Puck quem faria esse trabalho, mas, como eu sei que o Finn trabalha super bem com ele, eu fiz um remanejamento."

"Então, o Finn já aceitou?" Disse, olhando para ele, que estava sentado a seu lado. "Eu pensei que você tinha deixado a carreira de modelo, amor." Seu tom era de surpresa, mas era alegre, não era de reclamação. Ainda assim, ele pensou que talvez algo pudesse estar incomodando a esposa.

"Eu deixei. Eu não pretendia tirar mais fotos. Mas é que a grana é sempre muito boa! E eu não tô no teatro... e tem algumas coisas para as quais eu quero juntar... então." Mexeu os ombros, como quem indica que não era também nenhum problema fazer fotos publicitárias. "Isso incomoda você, meu amor?" Perguntou, se importando sinceramente com a opinião dela. "Você tá chateada por eu não ter falado com você antes..."

"Não, Finn." Ela respondeu, sem nem mesmo deixar que ele terminasse, pois não se importava, nem um pouco. Sentia até um certo orgulho de ter ao seu lado aquele homem tão bonito, um verdadeiro homem de fotos de revista. "Eu acho um trabalho muito bom. Não deixa de ser um trabalho artístico. As fotos da campanha que você fez com a Quinn, pelo menos, ficaram de muito bom gosto!"

Ele segurou a mão dela e ela lhe sorriu, e ele sabia que ela estava sendo autentica, verdadeira. De qualquer modo, ele iria fazer somente aquele trabalho e mais nenhum. A carreira que ele queria era a de ator e aquele trabalho já iria dar, e sobrar, para ele viver mais um tempo, até conseguir um papel em uma peça, coisa que ele esperava que não fosse demorar muito. Isso além de garantir, finalmente, a reserva da quantia correspondente aos gastos previstos para o projeto que tinha, havia anos.

Terminado o ensaio fotográfico, não demorou realmente quase nada para que Finn passasse em um teste e começasse a ensaiar para um espetáculo novo. Ensaios estes que não duraram nem dez dias, porque a peça já estava em cartaz e ele entraria substituindo um ator que estava se afastando em razão de desentendimentos com o diretor.

No dia da estreia, Finn estava esperando que a mulher e alguns amigos comparecessem, é claro. O que não esperava era que todos os amigos de Nova York estivessem na plateia e, juntos com eles, os orgulhosos irmão, mãe e padrasto. Somente lançou um olhar de agradecimento a Rachel, enquanto abraçava Carole, Burt, Kurt, Blake e Ginni, na porta de seu camarim. Sabia muitíssimo bem que ela era a responsável por aquela inesperada reunião familiar, que ele mesmo tinha pensado em promover, mas não tinha tentado, um pouco em virtude de tudo ter sido bastante corrido, mas também porque, quando ele havia encenado a última peça, os pais não tinham vindo prestigiá-lo. A família não parecia ter superado, até então, a escolha de Finn pela arte.

Não haveria festa de comemoração pela estreia, apenas um encontro de elenco e amigos, em um bar. Finn achou que não era o ambiente certo para o qual levar os pais, então decidiu convidar todo mundo para jantar em um restaurante próximo ao teatro. Foi uma noite super agradável, em que todos comeram bem, beberam vinhos da melhor qualidade, sugeridos por Burt, de acordo com o prato que cada um escolhera, e fizeram vários brindes, a maioria deles à saúde e sucesso de Finn, mas também alguns, propostos por ele, à família, aos amigos e à sua Rachel.

A garota, por sua vez, não aceitou "não" como resposta, ao convidar a família de Finn para ficar na casa deles. Havia mais de um quarto de hóspedes, então não existia necessidade alguma de passarem a noite em um hotel. Mesmo quando Carole tentou recusar o convite, explicando que eles pretendiam ficar não somente uma, mas três noites, e não queriam incomodar tanto, a morena insistiu e acabou convencendo a todos.

"Você é o máximo, meu amor! Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível ficar ainda mais louco por você." Disse Finn, deitado na cama, quando Rachel finalmente se juntou a ele, depois de um pequeno ritual noturno.

"Por que você tá falando isso?" Perguntou ela, se aninhando nos braços dele.

"Porque eu sei muito bem que foi você quem convenceu meus pais a virem pra cá... e, além disso, eles agora tão aqui, na nossa casa, bem pertinho de mim. Eu não sou de ficar falando nisso... mas eu sinto falta deles."

"Não foi nada demais, Finn." Ela assegurou, sorrindo. "Eu queria mesmo conhecer melhor os seus pais, passar um tempo com eles."

Ele capturou os lábios dela em um beijo apaixonado, que foi se tornando mais e mais faminto. As mãos dele começaram a deslizar pelo corpo dela, e ele girou os dois na cama, ficando quase por cima dela. Enfiou a mão dentro da blusa do pijama que ela estava usando, provavelmente o mais comportado que ela possuía, alcançando seu seio direito e o espalmando.

"Finn, é melhor não." Ela ponderou.

"Você achou que colocando essa roupinha anti sexo ia conseguir me manter longe de você, babe? De jeito nenhum! A gente não transa há três dias por causa daqueles benditos ensaios... e eu não vou aumentar esse recorde, não." Voltou a beijá-la e começou a acariciar o outro seio.

"A sua mãe tá no quarto ao lado, Finny." Interrompeu, de novo, o beijo, e o fez lembrar-se da presença de Carole, fazendo bico.

"Então, simplesmente aprenda a ser silenciosa... porque eu quero você, Rachel. E eu vou TER você." Afirmou, olhando nos olhos dela, que não protestou mais.

Ela se entregou aos carinhos dele e nunca teve que fazer tanta força, em toda a sua vida, para não gritar, porque ele não estava nada disposto a facilitar as coisas para ela, e lhe deu dois orgasmos intensos, penetrando o corpo dela como se aqueles três dias sem sexo tivessem sido semanas, meses. Só a exaustão e o sono fizeram o rapaz parar e, então, eles dormiram o sono dos justos.

O final de semana foi ótimo!

No sábado, após tomar café da manhã no terraço, a família caminhou pelo Central Park, durante algumas horas, almoçando em um restaurante próximo dali. À tarde, Rachel, Carole e Kurt foram fazer comprar em um grande shopping center, enquanto Finn e Burt foram assistir a um jogo com Puck, e à noite Rachel fez questão de cozinhar para todos, não permitindo que a sogra movesse uma palha. O único que ajudou um pouco foi Kurt, que aproveitou para conversar com ela sobre a sua iminente mudança para NY.

No domingo, os cinco passaram o dia todo em casa, recebendo a companhia de Blake e Ginni à tarde, quando Finn mostrou novamente sua apresentação com as fotos do México, e todos conversaram muitíssimo, até anoitecer, e assistiram um dos vários filmes que Ethel tinha em sua videoteca, já depois de Finn ter ido para o teatro, trabalhar.

Rachel recebeu um abraço apertado de Carole e outro de Kurt, quando a família de Finn estava se despedindo do casal, na segunda-feira de manhã. Estava muito feliz por ter passado um tempo com eles, inclusive com Burt, que era um pouco fechado, mas parecia ser uma pessoa de bom coração e tratava Finn como a um filho. Não estava, no entanto, mais feliz do que o marido, que tratou de mostrar, novamente, a ela o quanto estava agradecido, fazendo com que ela faltasse algumas aulas e passasse o dia inteirinho com ele, na cama.

Rachel se permitiu esse momento de preguiça, mas, a partir do dia seguinte, começou a fazer um número ainda maior de audições por semana. Já passava da hora de ela deixar de ser só uma estudante de música, dança e teatro, e utilizar as habilidades adquiridas em algum trabalho, nem que fosse Off-off-Broadway, apesar de ela achar que tinha talento suficiente para estar, pelo menos, no circuito Off-Broadway, como Finn.

Mais duas semanas tinham sido gastas nisso e nas atividades de rotina, tendo havido dias em que ela pensara em desistir, mas os amigos e seu Finny sempre estavam por perto para dizer palavras de incentivo e melhorar o astral dela.

Foi em uma bela quarta-feira do finalzinho do verão, que ela recebeu um telefonema de uma mulher, em seu celular. Essa ligação, direta ou indiretamente, teria grandes consequências em seu futuro. Algumas, muito esperadas, e outras, um tanto quanto surpreendentes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bom, acho que deu para perceber que, agora, a fic vai começar a se desenvolver e caminhar para o final. Não sei exatamente quantos capítulos, mas serão somente o número suficiente para que eu escreva o que eu tenho, desde o início, planejado como sendo o desenvolvimento e o final certos para Herança de Grego.<strong>

**Queria pedir que vocês me dêem sugestões para uma nova fic, porque eu gosto sempre de ficar escrevendo duas (pura mania, eu sei), então quero postar pelo menos um epílogo de algo novo, antes de postar o último capítulo dessa história aqui. **

**Espero a contribuição de vocês, ansiosa!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Gente, me desculpem a demora. Eu estou fazendo algumas atividades que não posso deixar de fazer, por isso não estou conseguindo escrever todos os dias, não... =/**

**Continuo aceitando sugestões para a nova fic, hein!**

**Bjs! Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Rachel andava de um lado para o outro, com o celular na mão, há mais ou menos meia hora, quando Finn entrou em casa. Estava tão tensa que sequer percebeu a presença dele, ou parou de andar, quando ele falou com ela. Então, ele andou na direção da garota, segurando-a, e fazendo com que ela parasse e o encarasse.<p>

"Oi, meu amor." Repetiu o cumprimento que já havia feito, ao adentrar o quarto.

"Oi, amor." Ela respondeu, com um sorriso e dando um selinho nele, mas continuou com visivelmente tensa.

"O que você tem, Rach?" Inquiriu, apreensivo.

"Finn, você não sabe quem me ligou."

"Não, eu não sei." Riu. "Por que você não me conta?"

"Eu recebi... um telefonema... de Carmen Tibideaux." Falou, pausadamente. "Não de uma secretária dela... ou de uma assessora dela... de Carmen Tibideaux!" Quase gritou.

"Calma, meu amor. Vem cá." Pediu, levando-a em direção à cama, onde a fez sentar, posicionando-se ao lado dela. "Me conta tudo. O que ela disse e por que você tá tão nervosa?"

"Finn! Você tá maluco! Você não entende? Carmen Tibideaux é uma diva da Broadway! Ela não só é uma atriz e cantora super talentosa e cheia de prêmios... ela é também umas das pessoas mais influentes do teatro de Nova York!"

"Rachel, respira." Suplicou. "Você se esquece que eu estudei em NYADA? Eu conheço Madame Tibideaux muito bem... fui aluno dela!"

"Então você deveria saber muito bem que não é todo dia que uma garota, que sequer fez faculdade, recebe um telefonema de uma mulher como ela." Se irritou com ele.

"Você pode se acalmar, por favor?" Foi ele quem ficou impaciente. "Se ela não te conhece... e ligou pra você... eu só posso assumir que foi por um bom motivo."

"É." Falou menos ansiosa, respirando fundo. "Na verdade, foi, sim." Sorriu para ele. "É que eu não pude deixar de surtar... ela é um ídolo, entende?" Ele fez sinal positivo com a cabeça, compreensivo, sorrindo também.

"E você não vai me contar o que ela queria, afinal?"

"Claro." Deu alguns selinhos nele, antes de começar a falar, percebendo que tinha sido um tanto ríspida com ele. "Ela disse ter me visto, em uma das minhas aulas de interpretação musical. Falou que tem acompanhado várias aulas em cursos amadores, porque precisa montar um elenco, para um musical novo, e... sei lá por que... não quer trabalhar com profissionais. Perguntou se eu poderia fazer um teste amanhã... e ficou de me passar duas músicas e alguns trechos da peça por e-mail, pra eu me preparar."

"E o que você tá esperando que não abriu ainda esse e-mail?" O rapaz perguntou, levantando-se, animado.

Rachel sorriu, com o entusiasmo dele. Ele estava certo! Ela não podia simplesmente ficar surtada, para sempre, com a surpresa de ter recebido um telefonema de alguém tão importante. Precisava se preparar e arrasar na audição. Precisava mostrar que merecia ter recebido a ligação e o convite, e, de preferência, conseguir um papel no novo musical produzido por Carmen Tibideaux, que seria encenado, graças ao prestígio daquela grande artista e acadêmica, diretamente em um palco da Broadway.

Finn passou a noite ajudando Rachel a decorar falas e vendo a morena ensaiar as músicas, utilizando como base um áudio instrumental que tinha sido enviado pela assistente de Carmen, depois de ter assistido a um vídeo, também anexo à mensagem, que mostrava alguém que ela não conhecia cantando as mesmas canções. Também leu, junto com ela, a descrição da personagem que ela interpretaria no dia seguinte, uma dona de casa comum que encontra o diário de uma prostituta e começa a imaginar-se vivendo situações nele descritas.

O rapaz não podia negar que parte dele invejava Rachel, porque ele tinha se formado em NYADA, já havia algum tempo, vivia fazendo um grande número de testes para personagens dos tipos mais variados e, mesmo assim, jamais havia tido uma chance real na Broadway. Contudo, ele amava tanto a sua garota e a julgava tão talentosa, que ele não podia deixar de sentir imenso orgulho e de ficar muito feliz, por ela ter aquela chance. Mais do que isso: ele tinha certeza que ela iria conseguir um papel.

"Está tudo mais que excelente, babe! Eu tenho certeza que você vai matar a pau." Finn riu da expressão escolhida por ele próprio.

"A minha dúvida é quanto aos momentos em que ela se imagina no lugar da prostituta, Finn. Devem ser cenas muito sensuais..."

"E você não se acha sensual... eu sei." Suspirou. "Rachel, eu sei que sou suspeito em relação a esse assunto... e que é mais fácil ser sexy aqui comigo do que se soltar em um palco, na frente de um monte de gente." Ela ia falar algo, mas ele não deixou, cobrindo os lábios dela com alguns dedos. "Mas eu sei que você sonhou ser artista a vida inteira... e que, por isso, você vai entrar na personagem... vai sentir o que a personagem sentir... e tudo vai ser como tiver que ser. Vai ser..." deu um beijo nela "perfeito!" Assegurou.

Com a mesma confiança que Finn demonstrou ter nela, Rachel subiu ao palco, na tarde do dia seguinte, e se apresentou para Carmen, outros dois produtores, o diretor geral e o diretor musical da nova peça, que foram quase unânimes em escolhê-la para o papel de Clarence. A garota novata foi informada de que os ensaios começariam na semana seguinte e eles teriam muito trabalho pela frente, porque a estreia da peça estava prevista para dali a um mês e meio, e atrasos significariam perdas financeiras consideráveis.

Rachel correu para casa e deu a boa notícia a Finn, que fez questão de levá-la para jantar em um dos melhores restaurantes da Grande Maçã, em comemoração.

"Eu vou ter que sair de quase todos os cursos... talvez devesse até sair de todos, pra poder me concentrar melhor, e descansar quando não estiver ensaiando. O que você acha?" A pequena mulher perguntou, mas sua ansiedade era grande demais para esperar que ele respondesse. "Oh, meu Deus! As aulas dos meninos começam semana que vem, Finn!" Lembrou-se do coral que comandava. "Eles vão ficar tão decepcionados." Suspirou, frustrada.

"Meu amor, olha pra mim." Ele solicitou, dando um sorriso reconfortante e pegando uma das mãos dela. "Você precisa manter a calma, Rach... ou vai ter um treco." Tentou brincar, mas, na verdade, ela o estava preocupando. "Em relação ao clube do coral, se você quiser... se os meninos aceitarem... e o diretor da escola... eu posso acompanhar o treinamento deles, durante esses dias em que você não vai ter tempo pra nada. Depois, quando você puder... quando o musical estrear... você volta." Se ofereceu, sincero.

E assim foi feito. Na semana seguinte, Rachel conseguiu um pequeno intervalo nos ensaios e levou Finn para conhecer os adolescentes cantores, que adoraram saber que sua treinadora tinha virado artista da Broadway e simpatizaram, de imediato, com o substituto que ela havia arrumado para si. O rapaz, por sua vez, também adorou a nova atividade, afinal amava crianças e adolescentes, e já tinha uma certa experiência com eles, em razão do trabalho voluntário no hospital. É claro que eram duas situações bem distintas, mas adolescentes e crianças têm algumas características que se mantém, estejam eles em qualquer situação.

Um mês e meio pareceram uma semana, diante de tantas atividades assumidas por Finn, que apresentava sua peça de sexta à domingo, ensaiava o coral às segundas, terças e quintas, visitava o hospital quase todos os dias, malhava, lutava box e, ainda, jogava squash com Sam, uma vez por semana. O mesmo pareceu a Rachel, graças aos ensaios exaustivos, que duravam quase o dia inteiro, praticamente todos os dias, fazendo com que ela só visse Finn no café da manhã e na hora de dormir.

Finalmente chegou a noite de estreia do espetáculo, que foi, certamente, um dos momentos de maior felicidade da vida da morena. Todos os elogios, os aplausos, a possibilidade de, finalmente, fazer algo que adorava tanto, eram algo indescritivelmente emocionante. A família estava presente e também quase todos os amigos, que, depois da apresentação, levaram Rachel para comemorar em uma badalada casa noturna. Finn estava lá também, com seu sorriso, seu apoio, seus carinhos, um lindíssimo buquê de flores e uma caixa de bombons de uma das melhores marcas de chocolate belga.

Não é nada difícil concluir que era, com certeza, um dos momentos mais felizes da vida dele, também. Somente duas coisas faltavam para que aquele rapaz do interior dos Estados Unidos pudesse afirmar ter conquistado tudo aquilo que, um dia, desejara.


	33. Chapter 33

**Bom, gente... eu estou tensa, muito tensa! Nunca fiquei tão tensa com um capítulo! É que esse capítulo está na minha cabeça desde o início, ao contrário de outros que foram surgindo, por isso, dentro da minha cabeça, ele já teve milhões de versões diferentes, e escrevê-lo, de fato, se tornou super difícil! Acho que eu jamais ficaria realmente feliz com o resultado, mas espero que, mesmo assim, agrade vocês.**

**Super beijo!**

* * *

><p>Só faltavam duas coisas para Finn se sentir o homem mais feliz e poderoso do universo, e uma delas já tinha começado a tomar forma. Em poucos meses, seria um sonho realizado. A outra era um filho, mas por isso ele sabia que teria que esperar, afinal Rachel tinha começado uma carreira promissora e tinha o direito de desfrutar dela. Quando a hora chegasse, eles encomendariam um herdeiro à cegonha e ele seria, sem sombra de dúvidas, a criança mais amada do mundo.<p>

Enquanto pensava no futuro que queria ter ao lado da esposa, na família que desejava formar com ela, coincidentemente, passou por uma joalheria e, lembrando-se de que nunca havia comprado um presente de verdade para ela, resolveu escolher um anel com um solitário, que ela poderia usar junto à aliança. Já podia imaginar o discurso que faria, e que seria como o pedido de casamento e os votos matrimoniais, que não tinha tido realmente oportunidade de fazer, juntos.

Levou a joia consigo para o teatro, trabalhou em sua peça e, depois, seguiu para casa, onde esperava encontrar sua garota, que também voltava da labuta naquele mesmo horário. Chegando lá, porém, foi recepcionado por Jesse e Sebastian, que tinham ido fazer uma surpresa a Rachel no teatro, uma vez que o primeiro não tinha assistido ao espetáculo da amiga, na noite de estreia, por estar fora do país com sua própria obra teatral.

Os quatro comeram um jantar improvisado pela morena e conversaram, animadamente, por horas, sequer vendo o quanto a madrugada avançou. Beberam cerveja, sentados descontraidamente no chão da sala de televisão, rindo de histórias antigas e recentes que contavam aos demais, sendo as mais divertidas os episódios que envolviam a companhia de teatro de que Jesse fazia parte.

Sebastian era quem ria mais e fazia mais piadas e, recordando que havia um integrante do elenco de Rachel que já tinha trabalhado com Jesse, pegou um panfleto da peça da morena que estava guardado em seu bolso, procurando pelo nome do dito cujo, sobre quem conhecia alguns podres.

"Por que Rachel Berry?" Perguntou à baixinha, de repente, quando passou os olhos no pequeno papel, vendo o nome entre os membros do cast.

"É o meu nome... é bom que eu já seja conhecida assim, porque meu nome vai voltar a ser esse, depois do divórcio, né?" Respondeu, naturalmente.

Sebastian lançou um olhar questionador para o namorado, que respondeu, também usando apenas o olhar, deixando claro que acreditava ser melhor não perguntar absolutamente mais nada. Enquanto Seb respondia à atriz, que insistia, indiferente ao valor do que dissera, para que ele contasse as fofocas que sabia sobre seu novo colega de trabalho, Jesse observava Finn, que, após ter passado toda a noite sorrindo como bobo, tinha, naquele momento, o semblante totalmente fechado.

É bastante triste constatar, mas, contrariando a sabedoria popular, algumas vezes, a tempestade não vem antes, e sim depois da bonança. Algumas horas antes, Hudson pensava que faltava muito pouco para sua vida ser absolutamente perfeita e, agora, ele sentia como se não tivesse absolutamente nada! Como se ele mesmo fosse um nada!

Não demorou para que o casal de amigos desse uma desculpa qualquer, que o rapaz sequer ouviu, e fosse embora, deixando o Sr. e a Sra. Hudson sozinhos. Assim que a mulher voltou à sala de televisão, depois de ter escoltado St. James e Smythe até a porta do apartamento, Finn decidiu se livrar do que estava entalado em sua garganta.

"Que história foi aquela de divórcio, Rachel? Eu achava que a gente tava bem!" Disse, entre irritado e magoado.

"E a gente tá bem, Finn. É claro que a gente tá bem." Falou, perturbada. No momento em que tocara no assunto, não se dera conta da delicadeza do tópico, mas agora podia perceber o quanto sua afirmação tinha chateado o namorado e começava a ficar preocupada.

"E é assim que você demonstra que a gente tá bem? Querendo se divorciar?" Perguntou, rindo nervosamente.

"Babe, a nossa relação é uma coisa... o contrato é outra. A gente vai cumprir os termos do contrato, por um ano, e depois seguir com as nossas vidas."

"Seguir com as nossas vidas?" Perguntou, incrédulo.

"É... seguir com as nossas vidas, Finn. Mas eu quis dizer juntos... seguir com as nossas vidas juntos. Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra."

"Ah, não? Não tem, não?" Respirou fundo. "Rachel, você escuta sua própria voz quando você fala? Porque... porque o que você tá dizendo é insano! Como a gente faria? Como a gente explicaria o fato de se divorciar e virar namorados? Nós temos amigos... nós temos família."

"A gente vai dar um jeito, babe... vai arrumar uma explicação pra eles."

"Mas eu não quero arrumar uma explicação. Eu não quero me divorciar de você, Rachel. A gente não tem motivo nenhum pra se divorciar. Mas que... MERDA!"

"Eu ainda não entendo por que você ficou tão surpreso assim! O que fez você assumir que valeriam alguns termos do contrato, mas outros não?"

"Do que você tá falando?" Questionou, irritado, mas logo uma ideia veio à sua cabeça. "Por acaso você tá falando de mim... recebendo pra estar aqui?"

Ele não podia acreditar, apesar de estar perguntando. Será que a pessoa mais importante da vida dele pensava que ele ainda estava vivendo com ela em razão de um prestação pecuniária? Ou que ele queria o dinheiro e ela ao mesmo tempo? Será que ela pensava tão mal assim das pessoas e atribuía tão pouco valor a si mesma?

"É." Ela respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, como se não fosse nada demais.

"Inacreditável!" Deu uma gargalhada. "Eu não posso acreditar no que eu tô ouvindo."

"Do que você tá debochando? O que eu disse que é tão absurdo assim?" Perguntou, irritada com o comportamento dele.

"Pra sua informação, eu não só não recebo há meses, como eu DEVOLVI cada centavo que eu tinha recebido. Eu entreguei tudo ao Sebastian, logo que eu tive grana suficiente."

Ele tinha devolvido todo o montante, algum tempo antes, e tinha sido justamente por isso que havia decidido fazer seu último trabalho como modelo. Se não tivesse sido pela devolução, a grana do contrato firmado com Rachel, somada a da peça em que tinha trabalhado e a do ensaio fotográfico feito com Quinn, teria sido suficiente, tanto para o seu sustento, quanto para realizar seu único sonho que envolvia dinheiro.

Sebastian fora quem recebera, durante todo o tempo, o dinheiro destinado a Finn, das mãos do contador de Rachel, o mesmo profissional de confiança que cuidara dos bens de Ethel por toda a vida dela. Fora usado o pretexto de que ele estaria prestando à amiga serviços de advocacia e ele repassara o montante a Finn, todos os meses. Por isso, consequentemente, fora a ele que o Sr. Hudson devolvera todo o dinheiro, para que fosse reincorporado ao patrimônio da Sra. Hudson, como se ela tivesse recebido a quantia em razão de um acordo feito com um antigo empregador.

"Eu não sabia disso. Você não falou nada... o Seb não falou nada." Afirmou, surpresa e confusa.

"Talvez o Sebastian seja tão ingênuo quanto eu... e também tenha achado que era meio óbvio que eu não precisava de um salário pra ficar ao lado da mulher que eu amo." Ironizou, mas não conseguiu evitar que transparecesse toda a mágoa que sentia.

Quanto a Sebastian, é claro que o amigo não vira necessidade de comentar isso com ela, porque, afinal, o casamento parecia ter se tornado real, dando fim às razões do contrato.

"Ama?" Rachel perguntou, sentindo seu coração disparar.

"Amo. Eu te amo, Rachel! E eu NÃO POSSO me divorciar da mulher com quem eu sei que eu quero ficar pro resto da minha vida." Ele continuava falando, mais nervoso do que ela jamais o havia visto.

"É muito cedo para você ter essa certeza, Finn." Suspirou. "E é muito cedo para você falar em amor!"

"Não existe isso de cedo... eu simplesmente SEI. Eu amo você... e eu pensei que você me amasse também, mas... você consegue ver tudo isso de uma maneira tão racional, que eu acho que você não sabe o que amor."

"É verdade. Nisso você tem razão." Retorquiu, seca. "Eu nunca soube o que é amor! O amor nunca foi pra mim, Finn. É no mínimo engraçado que ele tenha chegado logo agora, não é?" Riu de puro nervoso.

"O que você quer dizer com agora? Agora que você tá rica, é isso? Você acha que eu não amo você, mas o apartamento... e os vinhos... e as viagens?" Ele não queria acreditar que ela pudesse pensar nada disso sobre ele, mas era o que estava parecendo.

"Não... é..." Gaguejou. Ela não queria ter insinuado nada sobre dinheiro, mas realmente não sabia o que pensar sobre o fato de, justo o ator que contratara para ser seu marido, ter sido o primeiro homem a declarar amor por ela.

"É tão irônico!" Ele riu, com sarcasmo. "Você acha que eu sou capaz de fingir te amar... de fingir todos os dias... todos os momentos em que eu tô com você! Que eu sou uma droga de ator tão bom que eu devia ganhar um Oscar! Eu, Finn Hudson... que mal consigo uma PORRA de um papel numa peça Off-Broadway."

"Não é isso, babe. Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Me desculpa." Pediu, chorosa, vendo que ele tinha ficado sinceramente ofendido. "Eu sei que o que você sente é verdadeiro... eu só acho cedo pra dizer se isso é amor. Eu só... eu preciso ir com calma... eu não posso simplesmente me deixar levar!"

"Você não pode se deixar levar, né? Você não pode. E eu, Rachel? E EU? Eu posso deixar de lado qualquer orgulho... qualquer amor próprio... tudo! Porque eu amo demais você... e você virou o meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo, eu tenho que esquecer de tudo e fazer o que VOCÊ quer... o que VOCÊ acha que é certo."

"Finn..."

"Pra mim, já chega. Nada disso tá certo pra mim... nada disso tá bom pra mim... e eu..." respirou pesadamente "...eu tô fora." Sentenciou, com a voz calma, mas decidida.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou, em pânico. Seu rosto ficou quente, seu peito se oprimiu e seu estômago revirou, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Que eu vou embora. Não me importa se a gente tem um contrato... eu pago a MERDA da multa!" Caminhou em direção à sala principal. "Eu vou embora."

"Finn, por favor... pelo amor de Deus." Ela suplicou, vendo Finn pegar as chaves do carro e se dirigir para a porta.

"Você me disse que ia me deixar ficar... que não ia me afastar mais." A voz dele, agora, era baixa. Antes, parecia irritado, frustrado, ofendido, mas, naquele momento, só demonstrava dor. "Eu acreditei em você, Rachel. Eu acreditei em você."

"Eu não tô te afastando, Finn... eu to pedindo pra você ficar. Eu quero que você fique."

"O pior de tudo é que eu acho que você acredita MESMO nisso que você tá dizendo." Comentou, incrédulo. "Eu venho pegar minhas coisas... amanhã ou... depois... quando você não estiver aqui." Acrescentou, e foi a última coisa que ela ouviu dele, antes que o mesmo saísse e fechasse a porta atrás de si.

* * *

><p><strong>Será que vocês me odeiam nesse momento?<strong>


	34. Chapter 34

**Muito, muito, muito obrigada pelas reviews do capítulo anterior! **

**Vocês estão muito ansiosos para que tudo se resolva? Acreditem! Eu estou... MAS eu tenho que desenvolver a história, né? rsrsrs **

**Bjs mil a todos!**

* * *

><p>Finn sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, silenciosamente. Naquele momento, queria ser uma criança novamente, e poder correr para o colo de Carole, deitar sua cabeça nele e soluçar, até ser vencido pelo cansaço, como tinha feito tantas vezes, sem ter nenhuma consciência sobre o quanto aquilo destruía sua mãe. Porém, não contava com tal opção naquela hora, era claro, então fez aquilo que os adultos fazem quando não se sentem aptos a encarar seus problemas, e foi caminhando pelas ruas de Nova York até o bar mais próximo.<p>

Afogou as mágoas em algumas louras bem geladas, tentando afastar a lembrança da decepção que lhe provocara uma certa morena, mas não conseguia esquecer absolutamente nada, nem por um segundo. Ficava sendo assombrado por cada palavra dita durante a discussão que tiveram, se pegava tentando entender a atitude dela sem sucesso, se surpreendia sentindo, em sua própria camisa, o cheiro dela ainda tão presente. Como era vã a tentativa de esquecer, decidiu parar de beber e tentar dormir um pouco, no único lugar ao qual poderia ir, sem receio, naquelas circunstâncias.

Rachel chorava e soluçava sem parar, sentada no chão, encostada à porta da cobertura. Estava ali havia mais de uma hora, agarrada às próprias pernas, encolhida, como se quisesse ficar ainda menor, e cada vez menor e menor, até desaparecer. Sentia pena de si mesma, mas também culpa, remorso, arrependimento, medo.

Não se julgava completamente errada por ter receio de que Finn estivesse se precipitando, ao falar em amor, ou até mesmo de que ele estivesse querendo se aproveitar dela, de alguma forma. Afinal, se fosse esse o caso, aquela não seria a primeira, nem mesmo a última, história de tal tipo. No entanto, isso não mudava o fato de que ele tinha ido embora, provavelmente para sempre, e de que ela nunca tinha sentido uma dor tão grande na vida, como a que sentira quando ele deixara o apartamento.

Jesse não perguntou nada, quando viu o amigo parado em frente à porta do apartamento dele. No momento em que havia saído da casa dos Hudson, imaginara que a probabilidade de um desentendimento entre Rachel e Finn era bem maior que a probabilidade de os dois continuarem juntos, como se nada demais tivesse sido dito por ela. Ofereceu um chá de camomila ao rapaz e, enquanto ele o bebia, arrumou o sofá cama para que ele pudesse tentar descansar um pouco.

"Se... e quando... você quiser conversar, eu vou estar aqui, ok? E pode bater na porta do meu quarto, se precisar de qualquer coisa, porque o Sebastian tem sono pesado." Disse, recebendo apenas um aceno positivo como resposta. "Quem está aqui não é o amigo da Rachel, mas o SEU amigo, Finn. Espero que saiba."

Naquele momento exato, vendo Finn destruído como ele jamais o tinha visto, nem mesmo durante as conversas que os dois tiveram, algumas vezes, sobre aspectos tristes da infância do amigo, Jesse sentiu-se culpado por tê-lo apresentado a Rachel. A morena era uma pessoa de coração maravilhoso, generosa, uma amiga dedicada, boa filha, por isso St. James não tinha como ter adivinhado que ela faria um estrago tão grande na vida de alguém. Entretanto, ainda assim, ele se sentia mal por ser, de algum modo, responsável por tudo.

"Eu sei. Eu sei que posso contar com você." Finn afirmou. "Só que... desculpa, cara, mas eu prefiro não conversar."

"Eu entendo." Assegurou Jesse. "Tenta dormir um pouco... vai te fazer bem. Eu vou fazer o mesmo." Deu duas batidinhas no ombro dele, demonstrando apoio, e foi para seu quarto, deixando o outro à vontade.

Finn demorou a dormir, mas o chá e o peso dos olhos inchados pelas lágrimas eventualmente fizeram efeito. Rachel, por sua vez, viu o dia amanhecer ainda chorando e, com o sol dando o ar da graça, decidiu que já não seria tão inconveniente pedir o socorro tão desejado ao longo das últimas horas. Precisava de sua melhor amiga, do colo que ela, com certeza, lhe daria, das palavras que, sem sombra de dúvida, seriam as mais sinceras que alguém poderia lhe falar.

Não conseguiu explicar nada pelo telefone, mas Santana entendeu perfeitamente que deveria ir para a casa dela, o mais rápido possível. Não conseguiu, igualmente, explicar nada, logo que a latina chegou. Esta, contudo, soube imediatamente que o problema estava relacionado a Finn, a quem xingou mentalmente, porque não suportava ver uma das pessoas que mais amava no mundo tão acabada.

Em seu íntimo, porém, alguma coisa dizia a Santana que o marido de Rachel a amava demais e que, independente do que tivesse acontecido, não a tinha magoado de propósito. Por essa razão, assim que a pequena parou de chorar compulsivamente, uma meia hora depois, e voltou a ter condições de pronunciar frases coerentes, a garota procurou arrancar de sua amiga o máximo de detalhes possível sobre o que tinha acontecido com o casal.

"O que ele fez, Rachel? O que ele fez ou você acha que ele fez, dessa vez?"

"Ele não fez nada, Santy. Ele só... ele foi embora... porque eu disse a ele que ia cumprir os termos do contrato e me divorciar dele, quando tivéssemos um ano de casados."

"E por que raios você fez isso?" Quase gritou a amiga, completamente chocada.

"Porque... porque é preciso que duas pessoas se AMEM pra ficarem casadas, Santana... e é muito cedo pra gente saber se o que a gente sente é amor... e ele tem esse projeto, esse sonho, pro qual ele precisa de uma grande soma de dinheiro... como eu posso confiar em alguém que não me conta que sonho é esse, que só diz que é uma surpresa?"

Falava tão rápido tudo, que a outra garota quase nem conseguia acompanhar o raciocínio. Se levantou, nervosa, caminhando de um lado para o outro, gesticulando sem parar e falando, no mesmo ritmo difícil de alcançar.

"Deve ser um apartamento... ou um carro, desses que todo homem quer, caríssimo! Ou ele pode estar juntando pra conhecer o mundo... eu não sei. Eu só sei que ele nunca me contou... e que ele está sempre querendo fazer esses programas caros, luxuosos, como no dia em que ele me levou praquele hotel, aqui em Nova York mesmo, sem a menor necessidade... e, na nossa viagem ao México? Você precisava ver como ele se encaixava bem naquele ambiente cheio de sofisticação! Vai ver que ele sempre quis isso... sempre se preparou pra isso, Santie!"

"Rachel, desculpa, mas eu vou ser sincera. Dá pra ver na cara do Finn que ele ama você! E o fato de ele gostar de coisas boas... de querer um carrão ou um bom apartamento... ou de usufruir do que você tem... sinceramente, não é motivo pra você achar que vocês não devem ficar juntos." Fez uma pausa, vendo que Rachel ainda estava confusa. "Veja, eu amo a Britt. Mas eu não ia achar nada mal se, além de gostosa e engraçada, ela tivesse uns milhõezinhos pra gente gastar por aí."

"Eu não sei... eu..." Respirou fundo e se sentou, novamente, ao lado de Lopez. "Eu acho que eu fiquei muito mexida com algo que a Beth Lauren me disse, Santie. Ela parecia ter razão, sabe?"

Beth Lauren era uma famosa atriz, que fizera sucesso na mesma época que Ethel Berry, e que tinha encontrado Rachel no teatro, uma tarde, por acaso, enquanto a garota ainda estava ensaiando a peça. A mulher logo a reconhecera, não só porque havia uma semelhança grande entre tia e sobrinha, como também porque, quando Ethel era viva, Rachel tinha ido algumas vezes tomar chá com as duas senhoras.

Lauren convidara Rachel para um café, naquele dia, e passara algumas horas se queixando da vida, da velhice, do abandono e da falta de saúde. Ao ver uma aliança no dedo da mulher mais nova, suspirara feliz e comemorara o fato de sua interlocutora já ser casada, afirmando, em seguida, que uma mulher nunca poderia ter certeza do amor de um homem, se o conhecesse depois da fama ou do dinheiro. A velha senhora havia se casado três vezes, e todos os maridos tinham se revelado aproveitadores, ao longo do tempo.

Rachel não pensara em terminar com Finn por isso, mas aquela afirmação tinha ficado guardada com ela e, unida ao fato de que ela pensara que ele continuava recebendo o dinheiro do acordo, e aos segredos que ele mantinha sobre seu sonho, tinha feito com que ela decidisse que ficar casada com ele não era a melhor opção, pelo menos não de imediato.

"Rach, você não é Beth Lauren." Santie afirmou o óbvio, depois de Rachel ter relatado a história. "E é claro que existem aproveitadores por aí... mas também existe amor, sabe? O seu problema é ter colocado na cabeça que nunca seria amada... que não merece ser amada."

"Será que é possível que ele me ame mesmo... em tão pouco tempo?"

"O tempo não quer dizer nada, Rachel! E sabe qual é a prova disso?" A outra a olhou, esperando a resposta. "Você ama o Finn. Você tá desse jeito... como eu nunca te vi, porque você AMA o seu marido."

"Meu Deus, o que eu fiz?" Rachel começou a chorar muito, outra vez, e Santana a abraçou.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, minha Hobbit!" Afirmou e se afastou do abraço, olhando nos olhos dela."Ele vai voltar... é só você dizer pra ele que vocês não vão se divorciar coisa nenhuma."

"Não é tão simples." Suspirou, derrotada.

"Você não disse pra ele que achava que ele queria você pelo dinheiro, né?" Santana ficou, de repente, preocupada. E mais ainda quando viu a cara que Rachel fez. "Ai, meu Deus! Você falou."

"Ele não vai voltar, não é? Eu estraguei tudo pra sempre, dessa vez, não foi?" Rachel chorava cada vez mais.

"Eu não sei o que te dizer, Rach."

Santana não iria mentir para Rachel. Ela jamais havia mentido para a amiga e não haveria uma exceção. Ela não achava que Finn voltaria, dessa vez, não achava que ele aceitaria nenhum pedido de desculpas, porque todo mundo tem limites, mesmo aqueles que amam. Então ela fez a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento, que foi colocar Rachel no colo, deixar a menina chorar por horas, forçar a baixinha a tomar um suco, secretamente temperado com calmantes, para que ela dormisse, e ligar para o teatro, pedindo que a atriz substituta fosse convocada para o trabalho naquela noite de domingo.

Pensou que o tempo teria que se encarregar de afastar a dor, como acontecesse sempre que duas pessoas se separam. Principalmente sendo duas pessoas que deveriam estar juntas.

* * *

><p><strong>Não me matem porque tá quase acabando e, como eu nem tento fazer mistério e todo mundo sabe muito bem que eu não terminaria a fic com eles separados, isso significa que não vai demorar para eles se resolverem, né? ;)<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Desculpem-me pela demora! Infelizmente, nem sempre a gente consegue fazer o que gostaria, né? Eu tive alguns compromissos e depois uma gripe que me deixou muito caída... **

**Espero que valha a pena ter esperado... o próximo capítulo é o último, antes do Epílogo, ok?**

**Beijinhos!**

* * *

><p>Depois de ter passado o domingo todo sendo cuidada por Santana, Rachel se viu completamente sozinha, na segunda-feira, e a vontade de desaparecer não passava, assim como as lágrimas continuavam teimando em lavar seu rosto. No entanto, ela tinha um compromisso, naquela tarde, com alguns adolescentes que precisavam dela para treinar para uma competição que, considerando as circunstâncias de vida deles, era algo de importância inestimável. Além disso, considerando as novas circunstâncias de vida dela própria, dedicar-se ao clube do coral voltaria a ser a melhor parte de seus dias, assim como tinha sido durante bastante tempo, no passado.<p>

É claro que ela agora também tinha a Broadway e ela adorava seus momentos cantando, dançando e atuando em frente a uma grande plateia, bem como se entusiasmava com os aplausos e elogios que recebia. No entanto, a vida de atriz de musicais não era somente glamour, mas também muita pressão, muita competição. Na coxia do teatro, Rachel não tinha encontrado um ambiente amigável, nem pessoas apaixonadas pelo que faziam, como esperara. Encontrara uma batalha de egos, muita fofoca e intriga, que ela só tinha conseguido aguentar porque, fora dali, estivera cercada de muito amor.

Estivera cercada do amor de amigos de longa data, como Santana e Puck, e de novos amigos, como Sam e Quinn, e do amor dos pais, com quem falava quase diariamente, ainda que pelo telefone. Recebera amor dos sogros, do cunhado, das "primas" emprestadas que eram Blake e Ginni. É claro que todas essas pessoas haviam feito diferença, tornado sua vida melhor, mais interessante e mais alegre, mas fora o amor de Finn sua base, seu alicerce, sua mola propulsora.

Fora o amor de seu marido, que ela julgara todo tempo um falso marido, a coisa mais forte e mais genuína, a verdadeira mágica que a tinha levado ao melhor lugar a que ela já tinha chegado, na vida. Ela não fora, porém, capaz de reconhecer nada disso e, acima de tudo, fora tola e não conseguira perceber que o que sentiam um pelo outro era, sim, amor. Por saber disso, agora, continuava chorando, ao descer do carro, no estacionamento da escola, e só parou de chorar quando recebeu o primeiro abraço de um de seus pupilos, que lhe deus as boas vindas de volta ao clube.

Rachel tinha um trabalho a fazer e era uma tarefa que, felizmente, fazia muito bem ao seu coração. Conseguiu até sorrir um pouco, ao ver as apresentações individuais e de pequenos grupos, que Finn tinha pedido aos alunos para prepararem para aquela tarde. Mas é claro que não durou muito a calmaria do seu coração, pois os adolescentes ficavam lembrando do Sr. Hudson, dos ensaios que ele tinha coordenado, faziam elogios sem fim a ele e, ainda, perguntavam quando ele iria visitá-los.

A mentora deu mil desculpas ao grupo, para justificar seu comportamento, sua tristeza, as lágrimas que não conseguia conter. Inventou problemas de família que não existiam, e, com relação a uma possível visita de Finn, apenas disse que iria falar com ele, mas que, provavelmente, seria difícil para ele ir até lá, pois estava muito ocupado com seus próprios trabalhos. A volta para casa, depois da tentativa frustrada de se distrair, foi ainda pior do que a ida para seu velho colégio.

Mal havia chegado a sua casa e tirado seus sapatos, quando recebeu da empregada a informação de que o Sr. Hudson tinha passado pelo apartamento, bem no meio da tarde, e levado duas malas de roupa com ele. Não era nada difícil perceber o quanto a Sra. Robbins estava surpresa com o acontecimento e preocupada com a patroa. Se não fosse suficiente o seu olhar solidário, o banho quentinho de banheira e o chá forte que ela preparou para Rachel a entregariam.

A morena tentou relaxar dentro d'água e, depois, na cama macia da suíte. No entanto, tudo lembrava Finn e a ausência dele, que cada vez se mostrava mais definitiva. Bebeu o tal chá temperado com muitas e muitas lágrimas, porque simplesmente julgava impossível parar de sentir pena de si mesma, naquele momento, além de lamentar a dor que sabia estar causando ao homem que amava, o que acrescentava à própria dor um sentimento de vergonha, uma certa repulsa contra ela mesma.

Só dormiu naquela noite porque, outra vez, tomou chá batizado com comprimidos de calmante, que a Sra. Robbins levou ao quarto dela, orientada por Santana, que ligara para a funcionária no começo da noite, em busca de notícias, e soubera que o quadro era o mesmo do dia anterior. No dia seguinte, acordou tarde e passou o dia deitada no sofá, pois não havia nenhuma atividade para salvá-la de seus pensamentos e lembranças. O fato de ter que fugir dos telefonemas de pessoas a quem ainda não queria contar nada, como Lisa ou Quinn, tornava tudo ainda mais complicado, e, quando parecia que as coisas não tinham como piorar, a campainha tocou e essa presunção se mostrou falsa.

"Senhora, com licença." A empregada se fez presente na sala de TV. "O Sr. Sebastian está na sala e disse que precisa falar com a senhora."

"Tudo bem... pede pra ele entrar." Rachel disse, se ajeitando no sofá. Sabia que estava horrível e não deveria receber ninguém daquele jeito, mas estava mais ansiosa para saber o que Seb queria do que para causar boa impressão em quem quer que fosse.

"Perguntar se você está bem seria hipocrisia." Afirmou o amigo, beijando-a no rosto, com carinho. "Dá pra ver que você tá péssima. O que, aliás, torna tudo ainda mais insano, eu devo dizer. Não dá pra entender por que vocês se separaram, se você está aí, destruída, sem ele... e ele lá carregando a vida como uma cruz!" Afirmou, com ar de afetação característico.

"Ele tá mal assim?" Ela perguntou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta seria afirmativa, sentindo, mais uma vez, seus olhos transbordarem.

"Pior!" Sebastian não fez questão alguma de amenizar, mas suspirou ao ver o efeito de suas palavras. "Vem cá, diva." Ele sentou perto dela e a abraçou, deixando que ela chorasse o quanto quisesse.

"Mas você não veio até aqui pra me dizer que não entende... e que eu tô um trapo humano e ele, arrastando corrente." Respirou fundo, soltando o amigo, secando o rosto e se preparando para ouvir o que ele tivesse a dizer.

"Não." Ele pegou um pasta que tinha deixado no outro sofá e a abriu. "Eu vim porque você precisa assinar isso." Entregou um papel a ela.

"O que é isso?"

"É um documento em que você libera o Finn do cumprimento do contrato, mediante o pagamento da multa estipulada. O cheque também tá aqui comigo e eu nem vou levar ao seu contador, porque... bom, você vai perder a herança, que é o que ele administra... a multa foi prevista justamente por isso... pra você sobreviver um tempo, depois de devolver tudo ao seu pai." Ele entregou o cheque a ela.

"Ele... pagou mesmo a multa?" Questionou, derrotada. O único homem com quem ela poderia ter sido feliz, com quem ela foi muito feliz por um tempo, estava saindo da vida dela para sempre. E, como se não bastasse tudo que ela fez de mal a ele, provavelmente ele estava ainda se desfazendo de um sonho. "Ele tava guardando dinheiro pra realizar um sonho... eu..."

"Ele não usou o dinheiro do... sonho dele, não." Ela não se importou com o fato de Sebastian parecer saber do que se tratava. Já tinha problemas demais para se incomodar com isso. "Ele vendeu o carro e pegou uma grana com o Burt... e ele tá trabalhando e tudo... ele vai pagar, logo, logo." O amigo tentou amenizar.

"Tudo bem." Tentando transmitir uma calma que não estava sentindo, ela colocou o cheque sobre uma mesa de canto e assinou o documento, liberando Finn de qualquer compromisso contratual.

"O divórcio pode ser feito por procuração... eu acho que vocês dois vão preferir assim, não é?" Seb informou, ainda no seu papel de advogado, mesmo que, como amigo, ele não quisesse participar de separação alguma. Rachel apenas concordou, com um gesto, depois se despediu do amigo, que sabia muito bem que nenhuma visita era bem vinda ali, naquele momento.

Naquela noite, não suportando mais tanta dor, tanta culpa, tanta saudade e tanto medo de jamais se recuperar completamente, a própria menina tomou a iniciativa de procurar um remédio que a fizesse dormir. Todavia, antes que pudesse encontrar o medicamento, uma outra coisa esquecida dentro de uma caixa de papelão chamou sua atenção. Dobrada e um pouco amassada, dentro de um envelope branco, ainda com o cheiro característico de perfume Chanel nº 5, estava a carta que Ethel lhe deixara, junto ao testamento.

Rachel não titubeou e começou a lê-la novamente, deixando as palavras da tia penetrarem seu íntimo, como, infelizmente, não haviam feito no momento certo, meses antes. Ao ver que a tia tinha razão sobre a importância do amor, ao entender as razões que tinham levado a velha senhora a colocar, como condição para recebimento da herança, o casamento da sobrinha, ao perceber o que a tia tinha tentado fazer por ela e compreender que não se tinha permitido receber a melhor parte do presente deixado por aquela mulher a quem a vida tinha dado tanta sabedoria, Rachel soube exatamente o que tinha que fazer.

Dois dias depois, Jesse estava em seu apartamento, arrumando sua mala para fazer mais uma viagem com a companhia de teatro que integrava, quando a campainha tocou e, pensando ser Finn, que não tinha as chaves do lugar, abriu a porta sem nem mesmo olhar pelo olho mágico ou perguntar quem era.

"Rachel?" Disse, surpreso.

"Eu sei que você deve estar me odiando, Jesse. E você tem todos os motivos." Afirmou a baixinha, entrando na sala. "Você tem todos os motivos, e todos os meus amigos, quando souberem o que eu fiz, também vão me odiar... e se afastar... e eu to colhendo o que eu plantei, eu sei." Ela falava sem parar e rápido, e ele, por ter sido pego de surpresa, só ouvia. "Eu só quero que você saiba que eu to sofrendo muito! Muito mesmo, Jesse! A vida já se encarregou de me punir. Lembra quando a Santana e o Sebastian estudaram aquele tal de perdão judicial?"

"Não." Ele disse, confuso. O que tinham a ver os estudos jurídicos do namorado e da amiga com os problemas de Rachel e Finn?

"É aquele lance de que o juiz não pune quem cometeu o crime... porque as consequências do próprio crime já afetaram muito o criminoso... tipo quando uma mãe mata um filho por acidente, sabe? Pra que prender a mãe, se ela já perdeu o que ela tinha de melhor? Entendeu?"

"E o que isso tem a ver?"

"Tem a ver que eu fiz, sim, uma coisa muito grave... que eu magoei muito uma pessoa que não merecia, eu sei. Mas eu já fui castigada, Jesse." Ela olhou nos olhos do amigo, e ele viu que ela estava prendendo o choro. "Eu perdi o Finn... eu fiquei sem a única pessoa capaz de me fazer feliz."

"Eu nunca odiaria você, Ray." Jesse abraçou Rachel. "Eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva, sim... e decidi que, por ora, o Finn tava precisando mais de mim." Afrouxou o abraço e a encarou. "Mas eu nunca te abandonaria, minha diva. Você SEMPRE vai ser a minha melhor amiga, mesmo que eu não tenha entendido nada do que você fez."

"Nada que eu disser vai justificar o que eu fiz, Jesse. Mas, se você quiser uma explicação... uma explicação bem rápida e objetiva... eu fiquei com medo que o Finn quisesse a situação... e não a pessoa."

"A situação e não a pessoa?" Perguntou, depois de uma gargalhada.

"É... qual é a graça nisso?" Questionou, irritada.

"Não tem nenhuma graça, na verdade. Só é... irônico." Encolheu os ombros.

"Por que irônico?"

"O Finn JAMAIS ficaria com alguém por causa de... situação, se você quer chamar assim." Ela o olhava, confusa, então ele continuou. "Só que eu não posso te explicar por que eu tenho tanta certeza disso, Ray. Mesmo sendo seu amigo, eu não vou te contar nada da vida do Finn que ele mesmo não tenha te contado... me desculpa."

"Tudo bem. Eu entendo." Respirou fundo. "Ele tá aqui com você, não tá?"

"Uhum... deve estar chegando, inclusive. Acho melhor você ir."

"Eu preciso devolver o cheque da multa a ele, Jesse."

"Eu não sei se é uma boa vocês se encontrarem, diva. Deixa o cheque comigo..."

"Não. Não, ele merece receber o cheque das minhas mãos. Merece ouvir que eu sinto muito. Eu sei que acabou, mas eu não vou ser covarde e deixar o cheque com você... e fingir que ele não existe mais... não!"

Jesse então fez as malas mais rápido e saiu de casa, deixando Rachel a espera de Finn. Se eles quebrassem todo o apartamento, depois ele cobraria o prejuízo.

Os dois tinham direito a uma última conversa, a um encerramento digno, a um momento que pertencesse somente a eles, sem qualquer testemunha.


	36. Chapter 36

**Olá! **

**Enfim, o último capítulo. Fico feliz e triste, ao mesmo tempo. Espero que a sensação de vocês seja a mesma e, então, eu terei feito um bom trabalho.**

**Por favor, não deixem de comentar! E lembrem-se de que, depois, virá o epílogo.**

**O epílogo será postado quando eu já tiver escrito também o primeiro capítulo da fic nova, A chave para o coração, que, por enquanto, só teve prólogo, e à qual eu espero que vocês dêem uma chance, como fizeram com essa.**

**Um beijo bem grande a todos!**

* * *

><p>Finn tivera dias muito difíceis, mas mantivera sua rotina durante todo o tempo. Além de ser uma pessoa que levava a sério as responsabilidades que assumia, julgou que a melhor maneira de sentir menos a tristeza que invadira sua vida era ocupar a mente o máximo possível.<p>

Naquela manhã tinha ido à academia, onde encontrara Puck, para quem, pressionado, uma vez que Rachel não atendera várias ligações de Lisa, dissera apenas ter brigado com a esposa. Não julgara ser, ainda, o momento para entrar em detalhes, ou talvez esse momento sequer fosse chegar, um dia. Talvez a melhor saída fosse dizer a todos que eles tinham se desentendido e optado pelo divórcio, ao invés de expor ambos, contando que haviam negociado suas vidas e encarado desagradáveis consequências em virtude disso.

O rapaz fizera Box e musculação, nadara um pouco, tomara um bom banho, comera um sanduíche natural com uma vitamina grande, se preparando para as várias atividades que ainda teria, naquele dia, e, ao lembrar-se de que Jesse iria viajar no final daquela mesma tarde, voltara para o apartamento do amigo, a fim de lhe contar a decisão que tinha tomado, enquanto desfrutava do silêncio quase sepulcral da piscina.

"Jesse, eu tava pensan-" Foi falando, ao entrar no apartamento, mas, obviamente, parou ao ver Rachel, e não Jesse, perto da porta. Seus olhos se arregalaram com a absoluta surpresa.

"Oi, Finn." Ela disse, muito sem jeito, fechando a porta, sem encará-lo.

"O que você veio fazer aqui? Se despedir do Jesse? Onde ele tá?"

"Calma, Finn." Ela respirou fundo, porque também estava nervosíssima. "O Jesse deu uma saída... pra que eu pudesse conversar com você." Ele nada disse, então ela continuou. "Não fica com raiva dele, por favor... eu..."

"Eu ia mesmo te procurar, Rachel." Ele a interrompeu, mas também olhava em todas as direções enquanto falava, que não a direção do rosto dela. "Por mais que qualquer pessoa sensata, que soubesse o que aconteceu, fosse achar que você não merece, nem um pouco, a minha consideração, eu não sei virar as costas pra ninguém, sem me sentir culpado."

"Do que você..."

"Eu sei que você precisa que eu volte... e eu... eu não vou viver bem, sabendo que você perdeu absolutamente tudo, então... tudo bem, a gente espera completar um ano pra assinar o divórcio. Eu volto a morar no apartamento."

"Finn..." Ela tentou interromper, mas sua voz saiu baixa e ele continuou.

"A única coisa que eu não quero... que eu não POSSO é ter nenhum contato..."

"Finn..." Ela chamou, novamente, agora em um tom de voz normal, que ele ouviu, mas, mesmo assim, ele não se deixou interromper.

"...físico com você, por menor..."

"Finn! Para!" Ele, finalmente, voltou sua atenção para ela. "Eu não vim te pedir pra fingir mais nada. Eu não mereceria que você fizesse isso por mim e... mesmo que eu fosse ainda mais egoísta do que eu já fui... e capaz de aceitar isso de você... agora, não teria mais utilidade."

"Como assim?" Perguntou, nervoso, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

"Os meus pais já sabem, Finn. Eu fiz minhas malas e voltei pra casa deles, depois de anos... e pedi colo... e contei tudo. Eu não merecia ficar com nada que era da minha tia, se eu não fui capaz de entender o que ela quis me deixar, na verdade." Suspirou, pesadamente, e decidiu sentar um pouco. "É claro que eles ficaram totalmente decepcionados comigo... eles não reconheceram a menina que eles criaram. Eu nem tentei me justificar por ter mentido pra eles... ou por ter feito... tudo que eu fiz. Eu acho que eles só me perdoaram... e me deram colo... e o meu antigo quarto de volta e... tudo... porque eles viram o quanto tudo isso já me destruiu."

"Então, o que você veio fazer aqui, afinal?" Uma parte dele queria que ela implorasse por seu perdão, porque essa parte sem juízo ainda a amava demais e queria tomá-la em seus braços, para que tudo ficasse bem. Outra parte, no entanto, acharia um grande atrevimento, se ela considerasse que ainda merecia mais uma chance, depois de tudo, depois de tantas que ele já lhe havia concedido.

"Eu vim apenas te devolver isso, Finn." Ela tirou da bolsa o cheque que ele tinha entregado a Sebastian, oferecendo o pedaço de papel, que representava uma boa quantidade de dinheiro, a ele. "Não faz sentido nenhum eu aceitar isso. A única coisa que você fez foi me apoiar... e cuidar de mim... me incentivar e... me amar... e eu só te machuquei, te afastei, duvidei de você... da gente. Aquele contrato... ele tinha deixado de existir há muito tempo, quando eu me apaixonei por você, Finn, o que significa que você não descumpriu nada... e não tem que me pagar nada."

"Você tem certeza? Você não tem mais nada." Vendo que ela afirmava, vigorosamente, estar certa do que estava fazendo, ele, finalmente, pegou o cheque e o rasgou.

"Eu vou indo." Ela disse, levantando e pendurando a bolsa em um dos ombros. "Combina com o Seb o que você quer que eu diga, pras pessoas que não sabiam de nada, ok? Eu acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer... contar a história que vá ser menos desconfortável pra você."

Ele acenou positivamente e ela caminhou até a porta, mas, quando colocou a mão na maçaneta, mudou de ideia. Ele estava de costas para ela, que andou até ele, e até pensou em tocá-lo, mas hesitou, preferindo apenas falar.

"Finn... tem uma coisa que eu PRECISO te dizer, mesmo sabendo que ela não vai mudar nada. Eu acredito no seu amor, Finn. Tarde demais, eu sei, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu acredito. Eu não acreditava porque eu achava que era impossível amar uma pessoa em tão pouco tempo, mas... eu amo você, Finn... eu te AMO..." uma lágrima molhou a maçã de seu rosto e ela a secou, rapidamente "e isso me mostrou que o tempo não significa nada."

Não aguentando ser indiferente ao que ela estava dizendo, ele virou de frente para ela e eles se olharam nos olhos, pela primeira vez em dias. Ele se conteve, contudo, e não secou outra gota salgada que escorreu pela abatida face dela, parando em seus lábios, que voltaram a se mover.

"Eu não acreditava também porque você tinha segredos, Finn. Eu não estou te culpando... entenda... mas, para uma pessoa insegura, como eu, passando por um monte de mudanças... tendo absolutamente tudo que sempre sonhou, pela primeira vez... qualquer segredo parecia ruim e ameaçador."

"Você tá falando dos planos que eu tinha pro dinheiro que eu tava guardando..."

"É, Finn. Eu to falando, sim, dos planos que você tinha... e que eram uma surpresa. Eu agora tenho certeza que deve ser uma coisa muito boa... e que ia ser uma surpresa boa... mas eu pensei um monte de coisas ruins..."

"Pensou que eu queria boa vida..."

"Eu não me orgulho." Afirmou, séria, deu um sorrisinho triste e caminhou, novamente, para a porta.

"Rachel, espera." Ele pediu e ela se virou, mais uma vez. Como era difícil partir e deixar partir! "Você tem tempo pra ir comigo a um lugar? Eu queria te mostrar uma coisa." Perguntou, ansioso.

"Claro... eu não tenho nada pra fazer hoje."

Na verdade, se ela pudesse escolher, ela iria com ele a todos os lugares, daria a ele todo o seu tempo, pelo resto da vida. Não havia nada que ela quisesse mais do que estar perto dele e, se ele estava oferecendo alguns minutos, algumas horas, ela se agarraria a esse tempo, guardaria esses novos momentos no coração, junto com os outros que tinha vivido ao lado dele.

Mais ou menos uma meia hora depois, eles estavam dentro de um teatro, mais precisamente no palco, sentados em dois pequenos bancos. O teatro ficava nos fundos de um hospital e estava passando por uma reforma. Ao chegarem lá, o Sr. Hudson tinha sido cumprimentado pelos cerca de oito a dez trabalhadores que faziam seu serviço no local, e sugerira, na verdade dando uma ordem, de modo sutil, que eles parassem por mais ou menos uma hora e fossem fazer um lanche, por conta dele. Agora, os Hudson estavam sozinhos e o lugar, extremamente silencioso.

"Eu sei que você tá curiosa a respeito desse lugar. Aliás, você tá curiosa sobre ele há muito tempo, sem nem saber." Ela o olhava, confusa. "Esse era o meu projeto, Rachel... o meu sonho."

"Como assim, Finn?"

"Essa obra. Fazer essa obra no teatro do hospital era um dos meus sonhos... eu corri atrás de patrocinador, mas não consegui e... eu nunca pensei que eu mesmo ia ter dinheiro pra investir na obra, mas quando eu comecei a conseguir juntar, eu fiz alguns orçamentos e vi que não era tão inviável assim. Afinal, não é a construção de um teatro, é uma reforma... e não precisa ficar luxuoso, só deve ser viável que os doentes venham até aqui."

"Finny, isso é tão... lindo!" Ela estava encantada com a generosidade dele, em colocar o próprio dinheiro na reforma de um teatro que era propriedade de um hospital, e estava, aparentemente, abandonado pelos donos deste. Estava tão maravilhada que sequer notou que o chamara pelo apelido. "E eu pensando que você queria comprar algum carro de luxo ou fazer uma viagem exótica." Enterrou o rosto nas mãos, tentando esconder a vergonha que só aumentava.

"Isso mostra que você não me conhece, Ray. E eu poderia dizer que você não pode me amar, se mal me conhece... te culpar por isso... mas a verdade é que ESSA culpa você não tem. Eu não deixei você me conhecer totalmente. Há coisas na minha vida que não estavam naqueles relatórios que você leu, há meses atrás... e que eu nunca te contei. Coisas sobre as quais eu não falei com você, não porque eu não confiasse em você ou porque eu não quisesse, mas... porque DOEM... doem demais e eu não falo sobre elas quase nunca!"

"Você não precisa..."

"Rachel, eu tive um irmão, antes do Kurt. Um irmão biológico. Ben... Benjamin Hudson." Respirou fundo e se levantou, caminhando devagar, enquanto continuava a falar. "Quanto eu tinha sete anos e o Ben, nove, ele ficou muito doente e foi diagnosticada leucemia. Tudo que podia ser feito foi feito, mas ele não resistiu e... morreu, três anos depois. Eu sofri muito, durante anos, e, por causa disso, eu meio que comecei a minha história como ator. Eu vestia fantasias, criava histórias, repetia coisas que eu lia nos livros... tudo pra poder fingir que as coisas estavam bem, que eu tinha o direito de sorrir, que a minha vida e a da minha família não eram aquela."

"Meu Deus, Finn." Ela se levantou também e segurou as mãos dele, não com pena, mas com carinho. Ele permitiu aquele contato, porque era algo de que ele também precisava. "Eu sinto tanto."

"Depois de um tempo, eu percebi que as minhas brincadeiras não funcionavam só pra mim... só pra eu escapar da realidade. Elas também alegravam os meus pais... e até o Ben. Eu decidi ser ator pra transmitir sentimentos pras pessoas... emoções... risos, lágrimas... não importa. Eu decidi que era isso que eu queria fazer. Esse foi o meu primeiro sonho, e eu não desisti dele nem quando o Burt quase implorou pra eu ficar em Lima e trabalhar com ele."

"Trabalhar com ele em que?" Rachel não tinha muita certeza se tinha o direito de perguntar, mas, já que ele estava se abrindo, também não via sentido em não tentar matar todas as curiosidades.

"Administrando as empresas dele... o Jesse sempre brinca que o Burt é dono de metade de Lima e que me quer lá porque nem consegue mais dar conta." Ele riu e ela também, entendendo, afinal, as palavras do amigo. "Mas isso não importa, porque meu lugar não era numa faculdade de Administração ou de Direito... era em NYADA." Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando. "Eu peguei só uma grana que o meu pai me deixou e vim pra cá... e quase nunca eu peço nada ao Burt... não é justo." Ela assentiu, outra vez. "Um dia, eu recebi um panfleto na rua, de um grupo de palhaços que se apresentavam em hospitais e me lembrei que o Ben sempre ficava melhor quando a gente lia pra ele ou quando eu fazia encenações... então eu decidi ser voluntário aqui no hospital. Eu sempre venho, leio histórias, conto piadas, apresento teatro de fantoches, essas coisas. E, quando eu soube que havia um velho teatro, mas que os doentes não vinham aqui por causa do estado de conservação, essa reforma se tornou o meu segundo sonho." Ele sorriu, mostrando que tinha encerrado a história.

"E por que você resolveu me contar tudo isso, Finn?" Ela perguntou, soltando as mãos dele e voltando a ocupar um dos bancos. Não entendia a decisão dele de compartilhar tudo aquilo justamente com ela, e justamente agora que estavam separados.

"Porque eu amo você, Rachel. Porque eu amo você e, por mais que eu não tenha certeza se você merece outra chance... e se você vai ou não estragar tudo de novo... eu preciso ME dar a chance de ser feliz." Ele se aproximou e passou uma das mãos pelo rosto dela, devagar. "Eu não vou ser feliz sem você, Ray. Ter uma família, de verdade, com você é o meu terceiro sonho."

Ela ia dizer algo, mas ficou paralisada, ao vê-lo se ajoelhar em frente a ela, tirar do bolso uma pequena caixinha e abri-la, exibindo um anel com um delicado solitário. Depois que ela tinha concordado em sair para visitar o lugar misterioso com ele, Finn tinha feito Rachel esperar alguns minutos e conseguira achar, no meio de suas coisas, a joia que havia comprado dias antes, e que ainda queria colocar no dedo dela, juntos à aliança que ele esperava que fosse ficar ali para sempre.

"Rachel Hudson, você aceita continuar casada comigo?" Perguntou, finalmente.

Não havia absolutamente nada no universo que ela quisesse mais, então ela se jogou nos braços dele e eles trocaram muitos carinhos e beijos apaixonados, dos quais alguns empregados da obra acabaram sendo testemunhas oculares. Tremendo, ele colocou o anel no dedo dela, como se fosse um anel de noivado e, depois, exatamente como um noivo tradicional faria, seguiu com ela para a casa dos Berry.

Ele tinha muito o que explicar àqueles homens, pois precisava conquistar sua confiança, depois da lambança que fizera, ao ter sido marido de aluguel da filha deles. Ele queria muito convencer Leroy e Hiram de que ele era digno de sua pequena, porque família era uma coisa realmente importante para ele.

Finn percebeu no caminho que, de novo, ele teria que enfrentar dois sogros de uma vez. Só não conseguiu decidir se era melhor ou ainda mais assustador que, dessa vez, tudo fosse de verdade.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu disse que era Finchel endgame! rsrsrs<strong>

**O que acharam?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Eu sei que demorou, mas antes tarde do que nunca... rsrsrs**

**Senti falta de comentários de muitos leitores que comentam sempre... queria tanto saber se ainda não leram ou se não gostaram do final...**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que achem legal o epílogo também, porque tudo nessa fic foi feito com muito carinho e empenho. **

**Gostaria também que vocês não deixassem de dar uma olhada nas minhas outras fics... pode ser? rsrsrs**

**Bjos a todos!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Rachel preparava um jantar especial para receber o marido, que chegaria, naquela noite, de uma viagem de quinze dias que ele havia feito para promover seu primeiro filme por algumas cidades do interior dos Estados Unidos. Não era nenhuma superprodução de Hollywood, e sim uma comédia romântica lançada diretamente em DVD, Blu-Ray e em emissoras de TV por assinatura, mas a oportunidade representava muito para Finn, que tinha sido especialmente convidado para o papel principal pelo produtor, que o vira atuando no teatro logo depois de sua peça ter sido, finalmente, transferida para a Broadway.

A morena sorriu, ao pensar em como muitas coisas tinham mudado, ao longo do tempo, mas não o seu hábito de cozinhar refeições especiais para o marido. No início da relação dos dois, quando ela ainda tentava negar os sentimentos que começava a nutrir por ele, o ato de manusear os alimentos e oferecê-los ao rapaz fora um modo diferente de criar uma conexão, de oferecer conforto e prazer, de entregar a ele um pouco do seu afeto. Mais tarde, quando seu amor deixara de ser silencioso, a comida passara a servir como mecanismo de consolo, em momentos difíceis, como parte de pedidos de desculpas, depois de pequenos desentendimentos, e, principalmente, como integrante das comemorações do casal.

Tendo, finalmente, encerrado os preparativos na cozinha, Rachel seguiu para a suíte, separou uma roupa, confortável mas também sensual na medida certa, e preparou para si um bom banho de banheira, agradecendo mentalmente a generosidade de seu pai, pois, naquele momento, um tempinho naquela Jacuzzi era tudo de que precisava para se sentir renovada.

Relaxada dentro da água morninha com cheiro de eucalipto, começou a lembrar com carinho dos últimos anos e de todas as bênçãos que vinha recebendo, desde o momento em que Finn decidira dar ao relacionamento deles mais uma chance.

Logo no primeiro dia, quando visitaram os pais dela, foram surpreendidos por Leroy e Hiram, que insistiram para que eles voltassem a viver, imediatamente, na cobertura que fora de sua tia, para que não se tornasse necessário dar nenhum tipo de explicação aos amigos que desconheciam a história deles. Além disso, ao ter certeza de que a filha tinha um marido a quem amava de verdade e que a amava de volta, os dois homens tiveram também a convicção de que Ethel gostaria que ela ficasse com todos os seus bens e os usasse da maneira que achasse mais conveniente, por isso Rachel não precisara devolver nada, apesar da revelação de sua farsa aos pais.

Tanto Rachel quanto Finn teriam vivido de forma simples, sem problemas, se tivesse sido necessário. Porém, como a fortuna acumulada por Ethel Berry era de grande vulto, os dois acabaram se permitindo fazer algumas extravagâncias, tendo sido a primeira delas uma festa de confirmação de votos, organizada pela garota com a ajuda do cunhado, Kurt.

A celebração acontecera pouco depois do aniversário de um ano do casamento civil e fora vista como cerimônia de confirmação pela maioria dos presentes, mas, na verdade, para o casal, ela tinha sido o verdadeiro casamento. Fora durante ela que eles expressaram os mais sinceros votos de amor, companheirismo e fidelidade, de um para com o outro, em público, ainda que, em particular, eles fizessem isso praticamente todos os dias.

Depois da festa, o casal desfrutara, ainda, de uma bela viagem de um mês pela Europa, e Finn, que já conhecia grande parte dos lugares que eles visitaram, por ter viajado muitas vezes com Carole, Burt e Kurt, adorara estar em cada um deles novamente, agora acompanhado da mulher que ele tinha escolhido para ficar a seu lado pelo resto da vida. As luzes de Paris ganharam um brilho mais intenso, a chuvinha fina de Londres já não parecia tornar a cidade tão cinza, as cores dos quadros do Museu Van Gogh em Amsterdã ficaram ainda mais vivas.

Rachel começara uma nova peça na Broadway, alguns meses depois do retorno dos dois, e dessa vez encontrara um clima bem mais agradável na coxia. Os produtores e diretores com quem passara a trabalhar eram simpáticos, gentis e bem humorados, e o elenco logo se tornara algo como uma grande família, que, inclusive, se reunia constantemente fora do ambiente de trabalho. A garota logo sentira um carinho especial pelo ator que interpretava o irmão de sua personagem, um menino chamado Blaine Anderson que, apesar de ter acabado de completar dezoito anos, já era um veterano dos palcos.

Pouco tempo depois, Kurt, que tinha se mudado definitivamente para Nova York, começara a namorar o companheiro de elenco de Rachel, que entrara definitivamente para a família. Finn tinha um pouco de ciúmes do irmão caçula, e se preocupara bastante com o relacionamento, no início, mas não demorara a perceber que Kurt e Blaine tinham várias coisas que o faziam lembrar-se dele e de sua Rachel, como um brilho diferente no olhar, um sorriso especial guardado por um somente para o outro, e um certo jeito silencioso de se comunicar com gestos e expressões faciais. Finn vira o amor nascer naquela relação e ficara extremamente feliz pelo irmão.

Também acontecera pouco depois da viagem de Finn e Rachel a reinauguração do teatro do Hospital do Câncer, reformado pelo jovem ator. Fora um momento de enorme emoção, que contara com a presença de todos os parentes e amigos dos Hudson, bem como dos pupilos de Rachel. Os integrantes do coral, a quem a garota continuou dedicando a maior parte de suas tardes, fizeram uma apresentação com músicas de filmes da Disney, como A Whole New World de Aladdin, Kiss the Girl de A Pequena Seria e Beauty and the Beast do desenho de mesmo nome (A Bela e a Fera), antes da apresentação da peça infantil A Princesa e o Sapo, adaptada por um conhecido de Finn e dirigida por ele próprio.

Fora com o mesmo medley de clássicos dos desenhos infantis que o coral treinado por Rachel, com a ajuda de Finn que ia aos ensaios sempre que podia, vencera as Seletivas do ano seguinte. Depois, o casal preparara um número com canções da Brodway misturadas com música pop, que dera o título de campeão regional ao grupo e o levara às Nacionais, onde apresentaram clássicos do rock, terminando em quinto lugar. Mais dois anos e eles seriam os vencedores também da etapa Nacional.

Estas e muitas outras lembranças dos últimos anos deixavam Rachel orgulhosa e feliz, mas, para que sua felicidade ficasse ainda maior, ela teria que espantar a preguiça do corpo, sair daquela banheira, vestir a roupa que tinha separado e receber o marido, de quem simplesmente precisava matar as saudades. Quinze dias sem Finn pareciam uma eternidade, mesmo que ela estivesse sempre rodeada de gente e tivesse uma porção enorme de atividades para entreterem-na.

"Meu amor?" Ela ouviu a voz dele chamar, assim que ele colocou os pés na sala de entrada do apartamento.

"Finn!" Ela o encontrou no corredor, abraçando-o, e sentindo seus pés saírem do chão. Tão ansioso quanto ela, ele tinha largado as malas na sala e andado em direção ao quarto dos dois, e, ao encontrá-la, pegou-a no colo imediatamente.

"Que saudade, meu amor!" Ele beijou os lábios dela, com carinho.

"Se você demorasse mais um dia, eu ia atrás de você!" Brincou de fazer manha, fazendo com que ele a beijasse de novo, apaixonadamente.

"Cadê a Ali?" Ele perguntou, colocando a esposa no chão.

"Na casa do seu irmão." Ela sorriu, maliciosamente. "Eu sei que você deve estar com saudades da sua princesinha, mas eu precisava de um tempinho com meu marido, sem essa concorrência desleal." Ela riu, dando a mão a ele e o levando em direção à sala de TV. A filha era um dos maiores amores da vida dela também, mas a menininha de três anos e alguns meses era sempre o centro das atenções dos dois, quando estava presente, e ela tinha outros planos para eles naquela noite.

"Na verdade, eu tô feliz que você tenha mandado a Alicia pra a casa do Kurt. Eu to exausto... e ela quer brincar o tempo todo... e eu simplesmente não sei dizer não pra ela, quando ela faz aquele famoso bico." Ele sorriu, se jogando no sofá.

"E se eu fizer bico, hum?" Perguntou, se juntando a ele, no sofá, e passando as mãos maliciosamente, pelo peitoral dele.

"Irresistível!" Respondeu, segurando-a pela nuca e pela cintura, e puxando a mulher para mais um beijo cheio de desejo.

"Isso vai ter que esperar. Eu tenho um jantar especial pronto, para comemorarmos... e ainda tenho algo pra te mostrar." Afirmou, levantando-se.

"Comemorarmos o que?" Olhou-a, confuso. Será que o retorno dele, depois de quinze dias, era suficiente para um jantar especial comemorativo? "Babe, não me leva a mal... mas TV agora, não. Eu tô morto!" Falou, vendo a morena ligar o aparelho.

"Seja paciente, Finn." Suspirou e então ficou olhando para o rapaz, esperando uma reação dele ao que apareceria na tela.

"Rachel!" Ele abriu o seu sorriso mais amplo. "Meu amor! É o nosso bebê?" A pergunta era pura retórica. É claro que só podia ser o bebê dos dois aquele na ultrassonografia que a TV estava exibindo naquele momento.

"A Dra. Scott fez uma cópia do último exame pra mim, pra que você pudesse ver." Se aproximou mais dele, que colocou as mãos na barriga já arredondada da mulher, grávida de quase cinco meses, alisando-a.

"Oi, bebê. Desculpe não estar aqui pra esse exame, viu?" Beijou a barriga, fazendo Rachel rir. "Mas acabaram as viagens... o papai agora não vai mais a lugar nenhum, até você nascer." Prometeu.

"Olha pra tela, Finny. O que você vê?" Rach questionou.

"O nosso neném... o que mais?"

"Presta atenção, preguiçoso! Você já foi pai antes, hum?" Observou-o, esperançosa. "Me diz... o que vê?"

"Eu... talvez... talvez eu possa estar vendo um..." hesitou "...um órgão masculino?" Rachel balançou a cabeça positivamente e soltou uma gargalhada, achando graça do jeito do marido.

"Finn, nós vamos ter um menino. Tudo que a gente sempre quis, desde que a gente decidiu que eu ia parar de tomar pílula e dar um tempo no trabalho, pra gente ter filhos, era ter um casalzinho e..." secou um lágrima que escorreu por seu rosto "...é um menino! Nossa família está completa agora, Finn. Somos eu, você, a Alícia e... o Benjamin... contra o mundo." Falou o último nome com cuidado, sem saber qual seria a reação dele.

"Benjamin?" Ele pediu confirmação e ela acenou positivamente. "Eu amo TANTO você, Ray. Eu amo tanto VOCÊS!" Ele a pegou, mais uma vez, no colo, girando com ela, mas com cuidado. Nada que ele dissesse poderia descrever a felicidade que sentia, então ele apenas ficou minutos com ela em seus braços, cobrindo-a de carinhos, antes de apreciarem, enfim, o tal jantar especial que ela havia preparado.

A felicidade dela também era impossível de descrever com qualquer expressão, em qualquer idioma que ela conhecesse, mesmo que, atualmente, ela já estivesse falando bastante coisa em francês, italiano e espanhol, que ela fazia questão de estudar para se comunicar melhor nas viagens que eles tinham passado a fazer constantemente.

Rachel se julgava uma pessoa afortunada, uma pessoa realmente rica. Não rica só por ter dinheiro suficiente para estudar, viajar, comer e beber bem, receber os amigos, dar festas de aniversário e ser a anfitriã de toda a família e de vários dos amigos nos Natais e nas viradas de ano. Afortunada por ter tanta amizade desinteressada, por ter tanto amor de um homem maravilhoso como Finn, mesmo sem saber dizer se era ou não merecedora disso, afortunada pela bela família que tinha formado com ele.

Por mais clichê que possa parecer, de fato a vida às vezes escreve certo por linhas tortas. Exatamente quando se tenta manter o controle das coisas, determinar o curso dos acontecimentos, é quando a vida pode nos levar para um caminho totalmente diferente do previsto e nos fazer chegar a um destino muito melhor do que o desejado.

Isso, definitivamente, tinha acontecido com ela porque, quando ela tentara receber a herança da tia por meio de uma mentira, pensara ter recebido junto um presente de grego, uma paixão não correspondida, impossível, o sentimento lhe deixara insegura, cheia de receios. Porém, no final, a melhor parte da herança recebida da tia acabara sendo justamente aquilo que a grande diva do cinema não tinha conseguido conquistar para si mesma.

A coisa que Rachel tinha ganhado em maior quantidade fora amor e, certamente, este nunca é um presente (ou herança) de grego!

* * *

><p><strong>Fim<strong>

**(uma pena me despedir dessa fic, porque, apesar de eu gostar de todas as minhas fics, essa foi a que teve mais comentários e isso é sempre muito legal... vou sentir falta!)**


End file.
